


Boy or Girl ? 【親愛的，你想要男孩還是女孩？】

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Mpreg, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 無內戰，隊二後史蒂夫尋回巴基，兩人過著甜蜜的閃瞎人生活...原以為Beta生育率很低，二人也沒在避⋯沒想到沒羞沒躁的超級士兵太會做⋯咳⋯嗯⋯總之，這會是一篇難搞孕夫與緊張爸爸的故事。





	1. 味道不一樣

**Author's Note:**

> 懷孕、生子、孕期Play，副CP眾多，OOC一定有，樓主寫自爽的，孕期會有較詳細描寫，能接受再看，能接受再看，能接受再看，（很重要寫三次）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
2016.12.31

跨年夜，紐約時代廣場擠滿了期待跨年倒數的人群，歡樂的氣氛完全不因寒冷的氣溫而受影響。

 

三天前，復仇者們剛結束對異世界恐龍入侵的對戰，迎接勝利的同時剛好慶祝新年，理所當然的在復仇者大廈舉行跨年派對⋯

 

「嗯⋯巴克⋯⋯你真好聞。」剛回到家，洗好澡的史蒂夫走到客廳，從正在檢閱電子郵件的巴基身後環抱住他，親暱的用鼻子蹭了蹭對方脖子上腺體的同時雙手不客氣地在厚實胸肌上遊走。

 

「嘿⋯嘿⋯⋯史蒂薇～～親愛的，別挑逗我，你知道我們出完任務你馬上又被佛瑞借去歐洲，我可是累積了一週的火力，做下去待會派對遲到我可不管喔！」巴基被摩挲的有些癢，一邊抓住史蒂夫作亂的雙手，一邊回頭嗤笑著去咬對方的鼻子。

 

「嗯～～離九點還有二個小時，時間夠啦！～～來吧！我想你了。」今晚的史蒂夫不曉得為什麼有點興奮，也或許是小別勝新婚，主動撩撥巴基。

 

被身後的人用大胸緊緊抵著，雙手亂摸還死命對著自己敏感的耳朵吹氣，巴基暗想著史蒂夫你這下找死，送上門來的不吃對不起兄弟（小巴基），猛地轉身一把扛起不安份的金髮尤物往臥室衝。

 

「呼～輕點⋯⋯」被丟到床上的史蒂夫嘟了嘟嘴，抱怨的後半截話被巴基撲上來深吻直接堵住。

 

同樣饑渴的兩人緊緊抱住對方，舌頭伸進對方嘴裡模仿性交的動作交纏摩擦，又互相吸吮啃咬直到嘴唇紅腫，不得不換氣才分開。

 

「你這小壞蛋，難得今天這麼主動？太久沒操嗯？」巴基側頭舔舐史蒂夫的耳垂一邊調侃，一雙魔手忙碌的在愛人身上四處點火。

 

史蒂夫在巴基一會兒輕撫，一會兒揉捏的愛撫下滿意得直哼哼，尤其是巴基揉搓他那一對彈性十足的胸肌時，不同以往的舒爽感讓史蒂夫大聲呻吟起來。

 

「寶貝，今天這麼敏感？舒服嗎？」

 

「嗯嗯～不要停⋯唔⋯可以⋯再用力一點⋯啊⋯⋯」

 

光是愛撫胸部就讓史蒂夫爽得直打顫，巴基有些意外，而且⋯這味道？一直以來，身為Beta，史蒂夫的味道總是淡得幾乎沒有，以往愛慾深濃時也只是能夠聞到太陽曬過的草地香，二人標記後，草地香會帶著巴基的松樹香。但是現在，隨著史蒂夫越發情動，有一股更強烈的氣味擴散開來，引誘著Alpha。

 

巴基摸不著頭腦，他感覺今晚的史蒂夫有些不同以往，但又說不出到底哪裡不一樣了⋯

 

「巴恩斯中士～～專心點～」不滿對方暫停的動作，史蒂夫扭動身軀捏了巴基腰側一把。

 

「抱歉～甜心～」回過神的巴基喃喃著，雙手下意識往對方下半身挪，撫過完全挺立的小史蒂夫，左手捧起圓潤的臀部，右手摸向那甜蜜的小穴⋯

 

⋯⋯⋯

 

這麼濕？！？！

 

「哦！史蒂薇⋯你剛剛在浴室自己先潤滑過了？我真感動⋯⋯」摸到一手濕滑，食指毫無阻礙的進出，小穴內部溫暖潤澤得像剛高潮過⋯

 

「唔～什麼？嗯嗯～我⋯啊⋯我沒有啊～」明顯沈浸在快感的愉悅中，史蒂夫閉著眼半心半意的回答。

 

等等！不對勁！！！巴基性慾全消，當機立斷抽出手指⋯

 

男性Beta不像女性Beta或Omega會自行分泌體液，兩人每次親熱都必須做足前戲並且用潤滑劑充分擴張後才能⋯史蒂夫又說他沒有事先用過，那這些⋯巴基看了看像泡了一整瓶橄欖油的右手⋯心中冒出無限問號⋯

 

「巴基？怎麼了？」巴基驟然抽身，史蒂夫長睫輕眨，一臉茫然。

 

「史蒂夫，親愛的，你還好嗎？你這次去歐洲是不是有發生什麼事情？」

 

「沒有啊？這次去，就是幫佛瑞又搗毀一個九頭蛇的據點，你也知道的，我回來時在坤式戰鬥機上的匯報你不是也在？」

 

「不對，史蒂夫，你是不是有接觸到什麼？你看⋯我還沒有用潤滑劑，你竟然這麼濕了！」巴基把右手伸到史蒂夫面前，「你自己看！」

 

「還有，你的味道⋯不一樣了！而且，比以前濃郁很多！我是說⋯當然，很好聞啦！可是，這不對啊！？還有，你的胸⋯咳！我不是說不好⋯可是摸起來明顯比一週前大！而且敏感⋯？」

 

指證歷歷，史蒂夫總算有些清醒了⋯二人你看我我看你⋯巴基突然靈光一閃⋯

 

「史蒂夫⋯你還記得之前史塔克硬要我們惡補的ABO性生理大全？」

 

「啊？」身下的人顯然還在狀況外⋯

 

「我是說，那個⋯我們一直沒避⋯雖然機率只有10%，我們兩個人的狀況機率可能更低⋯可是你知道Beta也是會⋯呃⋯懷⋯」在史蒂夫突然領會而瞪大雙眼的驚訝表情下，巴基硬生生把 "懷孕" 二個字卡在嘴裡。

 

「什麼！我！？可能嗎？可是⋯」史蒂夫一臉震驚，接著飛快轉換成現在該怎麼辦？

 

「好，等一下，我記得⋯醫藥箱裡面有驗孕筆，我去拿⋯」恢復鎮定的前冬兵.準爸爸.巴恩斯中士，以最高速度在美國隊長回神前，將一隻粉紅色像溫度計的玩意遞到他面前。

 

「史蒂薇，很簡單，對著它撒泡尿，一分鐘以內我們就會得到答案啦！」站在浴室內，拿著驗孕筆呆站十分鐘的美國隊長.準爸爸.羅傑斯上尉腦中迴響著他伴侶的話，遲遲無法動作。

 

「史蒂夫！好了嗎？快出來，結果我們要一起看！出來！不然我要進去了！」巴基在門外吼叫，只差一步就要硬闖進來。

 

「好啦好啦！等一下！我馬上！」手忙腳亂拿著驗孕筆撒了一泡尿，還要注意別被滴到手，史蒂夫把驗孕筆擱在紙杯，洗手擦乾，深呼吸，拎著紙杯打開門遞給一臉期待的巴基。

 

「來，坐這裡，一起看～」跟剛剛的慌亂不同，巴基接過裝著驗孕筆的紙杯，牽起史蒂夫的手，到客廳沙發坐好，靜靜等待。

 

TBC.


	2. 意外驚喜

  
二條紅線。

 

客廳沙發上，二個肌肉發達的男人擠在一塊盯著茶几上小小的粉紅色物體，沈默蔓延在兩人之間。

 

「這個意思，是⋯有了？」微微上揚的語調，顯示說話的人壓抑不住的興奮心情。

 

「呃⋯我不知道⋯說明書上怎麼寫？」眨眨眼。

 

巴基一把抓起驗孕筆包裝盒，倒出說明書，打開那張薄薄的紙快速閱讀。

 

「沒錯！上面說沾過尿液後一分鐘左右就會顯示，如果是一條線表示沒有，二條紅線，就是懷孕啦！哦！天啊！我真不敢相信！」巴基露出一個大大的笑容看向史蒂夫。

 

看著巴基開心又期待的表情，顯然史蒂夫一時還無法消化"美國隊長懷孕了"這個訊息，整個人呈現茫然的狀態。

 

或許在遙遠的30年代，當他們都還是單純的少年時，他曾經暗自幻想過自己孱弱的身體可能會長成一個Omega，可以跟巴基組建家庭，幫他生幾個健康的寶寶⋯有著棕色長捲髮的小女孩，或金色長髮也不錯，像巴恩斯一家那樣，熱熱鬧鬧的。這些不切實際的想法在16歲那年夏天，確認自己是個生育力極低、沒有味道的Beta就結束了，二個男性Alpha跟Beta，是不會有結果的，一輩子都⋯只能當好朋友。

 

他還記得站在診所外拿著檢查報告書時的心情，有點酸楚，又鬆了一口氣，畢竟，當時的社會，Omega們註定一輩子在家生育帶小孩，對他而言，沒有氣味、沒有發情期、能自由工作的Beta其實是最好的發展了。

 

那時候的巴基眼神中有股說不清的情緒，好像有點失望，雖然嘴上說這樣很好，但⋯微笑的弧度都不對了，當時自己還懵懵懂懂的，現在回想起來，是不是巴基其實很想要孩子呢？

 

史蒂夫此刻心中有無數想法飛掠而過，驚訝、喜悅、懷疑，還有些不安與擔心，畢竟⋯自己這個身軀，適合懷孕嗎？

 

「巴基，你很⋯高興？」

 

「當然⋯這是我們第一個孩子呢！說真的我沒想到會有！⋯除卻Alpha跟Beta的低生育率⋯其實還有我身上⋯」巴基低下聲線，側頭凝視史蒂夫。「史蒂夫⋯很抱歉，之前，沒跟你說⋯班納曾經提醒過我，九頭蛇在我身上做過太多實驗，太多藥劑，加上反覆冷凍，我的⋯功能雖然不影響，但精子並不活躍，存活率也很低⋯我想說⋯我們⋯這應該不影響？雖然我們從來沒有討論過⋯不過⋯」

 

「看來我技術不錯，瞄得挺準的哈～」巴基的神情帶著得意。

 

史蒂夫撓了巴基的右肩一下。

 

「巴克，我不知道...」史蒂夫的語氣有些猶豫。

 

「怎麼了？寶貝？你不舒服嗎？」

 

「不，我很好，就是...有點...」沒心理準備，懷孕的男Beta在目前開放的社會中，其實也不算稀有了，但身為一個成長在四十年代的老古董來說，被宣布第二性別為Beta的時候，等於也宣告了他以自身孕育後代的不可能，畢竟那時候Beta男性合法的配偶只有Beta女性或Omega，而注射血清前，厄斯金教授更是預估過，血清的影響會讓他的體質偏向Alpha，也就是說他基本上是不可能懷孕的，抱著這樣的想法過了80年，現在這突如其來的消息令他一時不知該高興還是錯愕，就像一個從來不出門的宅男，被通知中了海外旅遊大獎的感覺。

 

史蒂夫一向堅定的藍眼睛矇上了一層不確定。

 

「嘿...史蒂薇，沒關係的。」從史蒂夫遲疑的態度，可以看出他對這件事並不如自己那樣激動，巴基雙眸微黯，「這...這也不一定準，你看，這邊寫說還是有5%的可能是假性，而且你的體質特殊嘛！我們直接過去班納那邊檢查看看，說不定根本就沒有這回事呢！不要想太多，好嗎？」

 

「巴基...我...」說真的，自己的身體還是自己清楚，在巴基點出他的異常再加上驗孕筆的顯示，史蒂夫可以很肯定，肚子裡面絕對有個小傢伙進駐了，看著巴基安慰自己的勉強笑容，史蒂夫欲言又止。

 

輕輕拂過史蒂夫額前的碎髮，縱然心中有百般不願，但是巴基更不想勉強心愛的人接受他不想要的結果。「一時難以接受？沒關係的，甜心，不管你想要如何，我都會尊重你的決定。」

 

史蒂夫不想傷害巴基的感情，很明顯，二人對這件事不同的反應已經對巴基造成影響。

 

「不！巴克，我知道你在想什麼，不是那樣的，我想要他...或她，那是你給我的禮物，他會是我們在這世界上，除了彼此之外最重要的羈絆，所以，趕快打消你剛剛閃過的念頭，好嗎？」史蒂夫拉起巴基的雙手握在掌心，藍眸定定地看著他。

 

「我只是，沒有料到，就是...我獨自在這個世上醒來，所有一切我熟悉的都不復存在，能夠得回你已經是奇蹟，我從不敢奢求我們能擁有一個孩子，那太...太貪心？」吸吸鼻子，史蒂夫用力眨回眼裡可疑的流體，「而，事實上，我不知道...我能保有他嗎？血清...讓我的體質幾乎等於是個Alpha，假如...我體內沒有足夠的空間，他會...他會被擠出去...」。

 

那麼久以來，自巴基從火車上墜落後，他第一次在史蒂夫身上感受到恐懼，那雙藍眼睛浮現與當年同樣的脆弱，巴基探身將他摟進懷裡，「噓噓...不會的，聽著...」巴基稍微拉開距離讓兩人能對視，並把右手覆在史蒂夫的小腹上，「你看，他來到這裡，在我們兩個都特殊...幾乎不可能孕育後代的身體狀況下，他還是來了，不是嗎？他是我們的，他是...超級老頑固羅傑斯與打不死的巴恩斯的結合體，他是個鬥士，他會成功的。」

 

看著巴基閃爍著無比信心的眼神，史蒂夫終於露出微笑，"我是多麼愛他啊！"

 

「老天，你真是...我才不頑固。」

 

「最好是啦！」

 

「而且你比我老。」

 

「You little punk.」

 

「Jerk.」

 

「你就愛我這樣渾。」

 

史蒂夫哼了哼，「對啦！我就是愛你。」

 

他們的唇捕獲住對方，在這個吻裡傾盡全心交付一切，全部的深情、埋藏在心底的憂懼，與對彼此跨越時空的愛戀。

 

***************

 

經過一番爭執，巴基一句哪個Alpha會讓懷孕的伴侶負責駕駛哈雷，史蒂夫只好屈服坐在後座，環抱著身前男人溫熱的厚實身軀，讓他的Alpha為他遮風擋雪，彆扭的承認其實感覺很好。

 

布魯克林區到復仇者大樓，騎哈雷只要半小時，巴基一反常態騎了45分鐘才到達，只為了讓他懷孕的伴侶儘量安全舒適，很明顯，Alpha保護的本能已經開始在冬日戰士身上發作。

 

電梯裡，巴基開始叨唸買台轎車的事情，聳聳肩，史蒂夫決定讓Alpha去拿主意，反正，寶寶出生後他們總是需要買台汽車的。

 

「星期五，先送我們去94樓，班納在吧？」跟大樓的AI打過招呼，史蒂夫跳過復仇者們聚會的90樓，打算直接先去找博士。

 

「是的，隊長，博士與黑寡婦都在94樓，是否需要通知先生兩位已經到了呢？」讓星期五通知史塔克他們有事情先去94樓一趟，等會就下樓，兩人並肩走進實驗室。

 

看著一臉嚴肅的兩人，靠在辦公桌旁正在跟布魯斯討論公事但很顯然是在調情的紅髮特工，挑了挑眉毛，自從冬日戰士恢復之後，已經很久沒有看到老冰棍露出這種神情，而且一次還兩隻。

 

「晚上好，班納﹑娜塔。」史蒂夫一如以往中規中矩的打招呼，身旁的巴基朝兩人點點頭，雖然已經完全找回記憶，但在史蒂夫以外的人面前，巴基仍然習慣保持沉默。

 

在史蒂夫表示有重要事情要與博士討論的凝重神情下，紅髮特工很識趣的先行告退。

 

「所以，什麼事情這麼慎重？希望不要太糟糕？」黑髮的Alpha一貫的溫和平穩。

 

史蒂夫還在斟酌如何開口，身邊的棕髮男子已經迫不及待先行詢問，「史蒂夫可能懷孕了，我們希望能幫他做個詳細的檢查，確認一下。」

 

對方講述的口吻很冷靜，但聽的人無疑一顆炸彈當頭而下。

 

靜默，博士金框眼鏡後的黑色眼珠在兩人身上游移，好不容易才下定決心，「所以，你們兩個...」

 

「對，我們已經驗過尿，驗孕棒顯示兩條紅線，不過我們還是想要確認，還有...」兩人互相對視，「確定史蒂夫的身體狀況，適不適合。」

 

適不適合懷孕應該先前就要準備，不是等搞出人命才來補救啊！博士暗自腹誹。

 

「我可以請星期五直接幫隊長掃描，但你說的是否適合懷孕，這需要到專門的醫院去，等一下如果確定有孕，我會請星期五幫你預約，紐約有好幾間對Beta懷孕有所研究的專業醫院，你們可以挑一間，現在，請隊長先站過來這邊。」

 

人工智能的射線掃過腹部時，史蒂夫有片刻的緊張，但很快就被眼前的景象吸引了全副注意力。

 

彩色射線在半空中描繪出史蒂夫腹腔內的景象，橘黃色的腹腔內，Beta的生殖腔看起來是拳頭大小的深橘色，再往內，有兩個鮮紅的小點，博士指示星期五把影像放大，接著，冬日戰士與美國隊長目瞪口呆地看著兩個有著大大的頭部、圓圓身軀、疑似四肢的短短突起、拖著長長尾巴捲縮起來的生物在空中飄浮。

 

「哇噢！這真是振奮人心。」差不多一樣被震驚的博士喃喃自語。

 

「這是...這是什麼意思？」半回過神的巴基首先發問。

 

「意思是隊長已經懷孕四週半，目前胎兒發育正常，並且，恭喜兩位，是雙胞胎。」星期五優雅的女聲有條不紊的解釋。

 

TBC.


	3. 有些事你該懂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有不好吃滴肉，柴柴柴，請配合溫水服用

  
「恭喜你們！」

 

90層，復仇者大樓寬敞的交誼廳，極簡而又富含北歐風格的現代化裝潢使整個空間透著宜人的舒適，很明顯，這是小辣椒的手筆，如果交給東尼規劃，大概會是某種高調閃亮充滿科技感的風格，與舒適絕對擦不上邊。

 

經過當事人同意，美國隊長揣著兩隻冬日戰士的崽子趴趴走的消息，像野火燎原般燃燒了整個復仇者大樓，聚集在交誼廳的復仇者們有了更棒的理由慶祝這次的聚會。

 

擁有第一手消息來源的娜塔莎在第一時間送上祝福，一路陪伴他們的山姆百感交集地與他們擁抱，史考特與克林特還有羅迪搶著提供育兒經驗談，雖然他們實際帶孩子的時間根本很少，汪達一臉嚮往卻又在得知隊長肚子裡的是雙胞胎時黯然地想起自己已逝的兄弟，小辣椒恭賀他們之後立刻聯絡公關團隊，討論要如何處理這個可能會在公眾輿論引起炫然大波的消息，再次顯現了她的專業，東尼則是對老冰棍們能在極低的機率下一箭雙鵰表達了血清還真是好用的感想，並對Beta男性懷孕給予殺了我吧附加白眼一枚的表情。

 

最後大家一齊舉杯祝賀兩位全程傻笑的準爸爸，「先生，我相信資料顯示懷孕期間不可飲酒、抽菸，同時最好避免攝取過多咖啡因，建議隊長可以嘗試奇異果汁或百香果汁，這兩種水果都富含葉酸可以幫助胎兒腦神經發育。」幻視正經八百地解說再度讓鋼鐵人翻了個白眼。

 

史蒂夫尷尬地放下手中半滿的葡萄酒，慶幸自己還沒入口，並從善如流地接過汪達好心遞過來的奇異果汁。

 

巴基則是若有所思地看著幻視。

 

始終善解人意的人工智慧針對巴基疑問的目光主動做出回應，「巴恩斯中士抽菸的時候要盡可能避開隊長所處的空間，二手菸會降低胚胎的著床機率，引發流產，一氧化碳會影響發育中的器官，增加罹患氣喘、下呼吸道疾病的機率，鉛毒會影響智力發展，出生後....」

 

幻視咬字清晰優雅濃厚的英國腔非常悅耳，但後續一長串的數據佐證與警告已經被巴基自動屏蔽，對成長於30年代的二戰老兵來說，一天照三餐抽菸都還算少的，雖然21世紀許多資訊都在標榜無菸健康，仗著血清，巴基壓根沒想過這個習慣會有什麼負面影響，意識到自己製造的菸害可能會讓他失去剛剛看到的小海馬們（胚胎看起來實在很像），巴基恨不得把那些菸都吃下去。

 

史蒂夫無聲的握著他的手傳遞安撫的情緒，巴基抬起頭對史蒂夫露出歉意的表情，「我會戒菸的。」心中暗下決心，"這次肯定﹑絕對要戒。"

 

請星期五在他們的平板下好孕期一切相關知識，兩位準爸爸決意要趕緊惡補注意事項，絕不讓小海馬們再次受到無心的傷害。

 

十點半，史蒂夫打了一個哈欠。

 

因為山姆正繪影繪聲地描述一次戰地糗事而露出微笑的班納和娜塔莎一齊轉過頭來。

 

「隊長，戰地老笑話讓你無聊了嗎？」獵鷹調侃。

 

「不，我第一次聽到史蒂夫打哈欠，血清不是讓你需要的睡眠變得很少嗎？」曾與隊長度過一段逃亡期的黑寡婦回憶當時連續36小時沒有睡覺的美國隊長從頭到尾可都精神奕奕。

 

推推眼鏡，班納謹慎地開口，「嗯...懷孕初期有些人會出現嗜睡的徵狀。」

 

說話間，又是一個哈欠，「呃...抱歉，我不知道...」眨動長睫擠掉浮現的生理眼淚，史蒂夫覺得自己好像真的有點想睡了。

 

原本與克林特正在討論下一次狙擊訓練事項的巴基，已經注意到這邊的狀況快步移近他的伴侶，「史蒂夫，怎麼了？」

 

「寶寶們想睡啦！好好照顧你的Beta吧！Alpha！」紅髮特工一臉你們真是可愛。

 

告別派對主人（忽略「什麼！？十點半算什麼晚啊！現在才要開始熱鬧耶！」東尼.真夜貓子.史塔克的大聲抗議。），棕髮Alpha穩穩地將他的寶貝們載回家。

 

"今天真是夠嗆的了。" 洗完澡出來，原本打算跟史蒂夫再好好談談今天發生的事情，擦著半乾的頭髮走進主臥室，卻發現先洗好澡的金髮美男已經捲著被子沈入夢鄉。

 

坐在床邊凝視睡的一床春日暖陽的史蒂夫，整個人都縮在被窩裡只露出一顆頭，柔軟的金色短髮散落，白皙臉頰呈現一抹溫暖的粉紅，一小節脖頸上青色的微血管跳動著，巴基忍不住俯身嗅聞他的腺體，早先在親熱時散發出來的味道現在已經聞不到了，只剩下淡淡的馬鞭草沐浴露香，「新年快樂，我的美人。」親了親史蒂夫的額角，按熄床頭燈，巴基安靜地退出臥室，窩在沙發上開始點閱星期五幫他們準備的"準爸爸守則"。

 

***************

 

金棕色的長睫動了動，史蒂夫從美夢中醒來，右手輕輕按上小腹，那兒仍然是完美的八塊腹肌，"早安，小海馬們。" 剛剛夢裡聽見二個稚嫩的童音對著自己喊爸比，朦朧中有個深色長捲髮的小身影越過房間撲進他懷裡，另外一個寶貝只有聲音，沒看到影像。"所以，你們是妥妥的巴恩斯囉？" 巴基的小妹妹蕾貝卡也有一頭蓬鬆捲曲的長髮，梳成高高的馬尾，或者兩條辮子甩在身後，史蒂夫勾起甜蜜的微笑。

 

時鐘指著早上七點，元旦，今天說好了休假不晨練，巴基面對他側躺著，綿長緩慢的呼吸顯示他睡的正熟，右手捲曲在枕頭下，金屬手臂露在棉被外擱在腰間，微彎的深棕色頭髮又有些長了，柔順的披在枕頭上，額前覆蓋幾縷髮絲，寬寬的雙眼皮闔著，掩住了那對漂亮的灰藍色眼珠，濃密深色睫毛下的陰影凸顯了黑眼圈，巴基昨晚不知又幾點睡了，視線往下掠過挺直的鼻樑落在茂密鬍渣中微啟的嘴唇，這兩片柔軟誘人的唇瓣跟掩藏在內的靈活舌頭，親吻時能讓史蒂夫忘乎所以，注視著屬於自己的迷人Aphla，他可以什麼都不做就這樣看一整天。睡著的Alpha隱隱發散出清冽的松樹香，包裹著他，心跳的頻率漸漸上升，史蒂夫後知後覺地發現自己濕了。

 

"哇喔...這可真是..." 雖然不是第一次看自己的伴侶看到性興奮，但後面竟然比前面更有反應這可是頭一遭！

 

有什麼正在呼喚，一股令人興奮的熱流在皮膚底下流竄，巴基張闔鼻翼深深吸入空氣中熟悉的青草香，其中夾雜著他自己的味道，還有前一晚那個令他為之著迷的氣味，像成熟的果實香氣，引誘人採擷的甜蜜芬芳，太好聞但他想不起來是什麼樣的果實，緩緩睜開雙眼，他美麗的Beta漾著水光的湛藍眼睛正看著他。

 

金屬手臂發出細微的機械校準聲，Alpha舉起手小心地觸摸臉色潮紅的Beta，「你好熱。」微涼的金屬指尖往下輕輕按著Beta的腺體，聲線下沉，「你好香。」

 

腺體被按壓引起一陣戰慄，後穴抽動著往外滲出液體，史蒂夫閉上眼側過頭把臉頰往枕頭裡埋，拱起頸肩把肌膚往金屬手指貼過去。

 

巴基在他耳後、脖頸、肩膀上下游走的撫觸溫柔深情，金屬手指第三次揉撫過脖頸上的腺體時，金髮Beta忍住一聲到嘴的呻吟，體內有什麼猛地舒展開，液體泊泊流出，再怎麼縮緊也沒用，內褲肯定弄濕了。

 

空氣中瀰漫的香氣突然暴增，像沈甸甸的積雨雲懸浮在上方，馬上就要捲起傾盆大雨，仿若劃過黑暗的白晃刀光劈開本能，Alpha被誘發的信息素無法遏抑地向Beta湧去。

 

他們的唇在半路中相遇，溫柔相接的瞬間，電流竄過兩人全身，彷彿是第一次接觸，僅僅是嘴唇相碰就讓人神魂顛倒、不能自持，巴基雙手齊伸將史蒂夫摟進懷裏，尋找更好的角度加深這個吻。

 

好一會兒兩人才喘著氣分開，史蒂夫枕著巴基的右肩，呼吸急促像全速跑過十公里，「上帝啊！怎麼回事？」感覺怎麼會這麼好？

 

下巴抵著金色頭髮，也喘著粗氣的巴基搖搖頭，「我不知道，呃...不對，我可能知道，因為渴求伴侶激素的關係，懷孕期間的Beta會性慾高漲，星期五給的資料上寫著，適度的性愛可以紓解孕期的壓力，並有助於胎兒的成長，但初期要注意最好不要成結，因為這時期胚胎還不穩定，以免過度刺激生殖腔。」巴基仿若背書一般唸出昨晚得到的資訊。

 

史蒂夫仰頭質疑，「真的？上面有說這會導致我們信息素爆炸？還有感覺會這麼激烈？光是看著你、聞到你的味道，我就...」捂臉，"屁股簡直要淹水！" 這句話對某人來說實在太羞恥說不出口。

 

「你就怎樣？心跳加速、熱血沸騰？恨不得撲過來上我？不，被我上？」調情話巴基總是能講的毫不眨眼，摟在窄腰上的金屬手慢條斯理地探進內褲往下滑到臀間，「資料是有提到懷孕的Beta因為孕激素跟荷爾蒙分泌旺盛，體質會偏向Omega...你知道你聞起來多甜美？老天！信息素爆炸？我的老二才快要爆炸！」說話間，金屬手指已經擠進史蒂夫臀縫間，「幹！你！」有.夠.濕！巴基瞪大眼詛咒出聲。

 

Alpha的信息素爆出濃濃的攻擊性，被摸到敏感部位的Beta顫抖著仰頭渴求Alpha的侵犯，「啊！巴克...快點！嗯！」金屬手指順著津液捅進暖融融的甬道，抽插幾下後熟門熟路地觸到前列腺，讓史蒂夫扭動著吐出一連串動人的呻吟，巴基忍不住吻住眼前的烈焰紅唇，探舌與其糾纏，上下同時被進出摩擦讓敏感的身體迅速達到巔峰，「嗯！哈！不行...啊啊！巴克！嗚...」上揚的尾音被巴基霸道的唇舌截斷，被狠狠吸吮的小嘴只能發出斷斷續續的咿嗚。

 

內褲被濺濕，黏黏的有些難受，高潮過後的愉悅感充滿身體，巴基推開棉被，一股腦剝下兩人的內褲，在史蒂夫腰後墊入一顆枕頭，將那雙結實的長腿抬起一腳掛在肩上，漲成紫紅色的陽具對準還在張合的潮濕入口毫無阻礙的一插到底，「哈啊！」從未感受過的快感從結合處如潮水般沖刷兩人，同時迸發的信息素融合在一起，充塞整個空間，Alpha的理智似乎完全被擊潰，掐緊身下人的圓臀狂風驟雨般沈腰猛進。

 

眼底發白的瞬間，漂浮的無重力感像徜徉在暖洋洋的水域，四肢綿軟身心舒暢，「史蒂夫！醒醒！」猛然睜開眼睛，眼前是巴基憂心忡忡的臉龐，「怎麼了？」他們的下身還連在一起，史蒂夫的腹部濺滿白色的痕跡，「你昏過去了...大概五秒，老天！你還好嗎？」原本只差一點就要越過那條線，卻驚恐的發現身下人高聲叫著自己的名字颤抖地射了滿身後失去意識，巴基試圖往後退出，卻被史蒂夫有力的長腿纏住，「不.準.出.去，我沒事，我很好，你還沒射。」抬起長睫，湛藍的眸子濕漉漉地看著他，「巴克，我要，給我，拜託～」

 

八十年前他就沒辦法拒絕這個小混蛋，何況是現在，更別說自己硬到發痛的分身還埋在那個銷魂小穴裡，他要什麼他都願意給，「好吧！就是...拜託別再嚇我了。」

 

俯身讓雙唇相接，巴基緩下原本激烈的進擊，一邊舔吻史蒂夫豐盈的軟唇，一邊用舒緩的節奏帶領兩人再度投入情慾的旋律。

 

反手環抱身上溫暖厚實的身軀，史蒂夫挺腰迎合巴基緩慢的律動，隨著溫柔的起伏，Alpha的信息素也收起了攻擊性，轉為帶著暖陽和風的松香，與Beta清新甜美的果香完美的混合成一股濃情蜜意壟罩著他們。

 

和緩的戳刺漸漸加重，巴基試著保持穩定的速度，但濕熱緊緻的肉穴讓他無法克制越來越沈重的撞擊，大量愛液打濕他們的下體，抽插之間發出澤澤的水聲，每次挺進都能聽到肉體拍擊的聲響。史蒂夫剛高潮過的身體異常敏感，Alpha有技巧的磨過前列腺再深入，很快腸壁再度開始規律的蠕動，纏綿地繳緊巴基越發腫脹的堅挺，史蒂夫能感到那股緊繃，刻意的夾緊終於逼出身上人粗嘎悠長的低喘，將他們推上高潮。

 

Alpha在完全成結之前退出了，兩人混在一起的體液隨著巴基的抽出爭先恐後地往外流，淌過史蒂夫白嫩的臀部跟墊在身下的枕頭，這個色情的畫面讓巴基呼吸一滯，艱難地撇過頭，畢竟，他驕傲的自制力只要遇到美國隊長就會被打得七零八落，他可不想過度縱慾讓懷孕的Beta受傷。

 

草草清理兩人身上的凌亂，把弄髒的枕頭暫時丟到一邊，巴基擁著史蒂夫再度賴回床鋪。

 

躺在巴基厚實的胸前，掌心下是堅實的腹肌，嗅著Alpha令人安心的熟悉氣味，史蒂夫滿足地嘆氣。

 

「如何？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」輕撫懷中人滑膩的背脊，巴基還在擔心先前昏過去的事情。

 

「沒有，除了不想動以外。」懶洋洋。

 

一手輕輕按上腹部，「小海馬們呢？」

 

史蒂夫輕笑，「他們...嗯...應該都很好？」

 

「所以我可以解讀你這是...爽暈了？」

 

「...去你的。」啐。

 

「史蒂薇...」巴基轉為柔情的語氣觸動他內心的柔軟。

 

「嗯？」微仰下巴讓兩人視線相接。

 

灰藍色雙瞳中星辰大海暖流湧動，「我想讓你知道，謝謝你...為所有事，你是這麼好，這麼美...你是我的一切，我的愛，我要你好好的。」

 

「我也愛你，巴克，」史蒂夫輕輕啄吻巴基的嘴角，「別擔心了，你這肉麻鬼，一切會越來越好，我們會做好的。」

 

TBC.


	4. 數不清的問題

  
他們選擇紐約大學醫學中心的原因很簡單，西奈山離布魯克林太遠，NYU只要過了曼哈頓大橋就到了。

 

診療室裡等著他們的是NYU首席婦產科醫生，穿著白色外袍的棕髮大夫眼中閃爍著自信與期待，有機會為美國最有名的Beta男性做侵入式超音波，這可不是天天都能遇到的事。

 

「你們好，我是艾蒂森.蒙哥馬利醫生。」站在辦公桌後的Beta女性身形高挑、成熟美艷，小辣椒獲悉他們的選擇時毫不猶豫地推薦了蒙哥馬利，「在產科領域她可是世界級，Beta生育研究裡她是最棒的！」小辣椒表示不僅因為她們大學時就認識，更因為蒙哥馬利自己跟她的Beta男性伴侶都分別生育過，對史蒂夫他們應該會有實質上的幫助，不過視頻裡金紅髮色的Beta看起來太過興奮配上一旁猛翻白眼的史塔克，案情八成沒那麼單純。

 

「請坐，不必拘束，」坐在辦公桌前，他們就像被叫進校長室的初中學生，侷促不安。

 

「隊長，我可以叫你史蒂夫嗎？好的，巴恩斯先生？叫你詹姆斯？沒問題，請叫我艾蒂森。」棕髮Beta示意等在旁的助手向前，「這位是威廉.戴爾，我的私人助理，同時也是最棒的助產士，如果沒有意外，接下來的8個月我們會協助你們為寶寶的出生做準備，你們有任何問題、在任何時間都可以跟我或者威廉聯絡。」頓了頓，一旁的威廉接收到上司的暗示，安靜地退出診療室，「現在，在做檢查之前，我得問一些私人問題，不必覺得害羞，相信我，婦產科打滾二十年，什麼樣的事我都看過，好嗎？」確認對面二位緊繃的準爸爸接受訊息，醫生才開始她的問題。

 

「我想這是你第一次懷孕？」

 

「是的。」

 

「Alpha上一次在你體內成結是什麼時候？」

 

「呃...前天？」史蒂夫不是很確定，轉頭詢問他的Alpha。

 

巴基對他搖搖頭，「不，自從上週知道你懷孕之後，每次上床我都沒成結，然後再之前...任務的關係，有一段時間沒有。」元旦開始，史蒂夫就像進入熱潮期的Omega，連續五天死命糾纏著他的Alpha，不然就是在昏睡，按耐成結的慾望對自制力驚人的Alpha來說已經快要到達極限，前天那次是差一點，但他還是守住了。

 

「很好，你有做過功課？懷孕初期的性事最好避免體內成結，尤其是胚胎尚未著床之前，所以，詹姆斯，記得上一次是何時嗎？」艾蒂森給了他一個幹得好的笑容。

 

「11月24日，感恩節那天晚上。」巴恩斯中士很肯定。

 

似乎想到什麼，紅暈以肉眼可見的速度出現在金髮Beta的顴骨跟耳尖，並往下蔓延，艾蒂森相信若不是她還在這裡，美國隊長就要跳起來捂住他伴侶的嘴。

 

"好吧！希望他不會自燃..." 蒙哥馬利醫生壞心的想，同時擺出她最專業的微笑並將日期輸入電腦後轉過螢幕向他們解釋，「好的，別擔心，我不會問細節，所以，基本上我們可以確定史蒂夫在這天受孕，胎兒目前六週半，照理說已經著床完成，等下會用超音波確認成長狀況是否符合應有的週數。」手指往下移動，「預產期...會落在9月6號，當然，雙胞胎的出生日期大概會提前2～3週，也就是說八月底左右你們就會與寶寶們見面。」

 

面前二位肌肉猛男拿出筆記本認真抄寫的樣子簡直像課堂上用功的學生，初次懷孕都是這樣，超級戰士也不例外。

 

清了清嗓子，醫生繼續提問，「好，因為兩位的特殊狀況，血液分析的部分波茲已經跟我提過，有專人會處理，醫院這邊就跳過，史蒂夫目前有沒有不舒服的症狀？」

 

「嗯...沒有？」嗜睡跟對Alpha過度飢渴算嗎？

 

「有任何你們想知道的都可以提出來，不用尷尬，尤其是Beta男性的孕期變化會比其他性別更大，會有疑問都是很正常的。」醫生用鼓勵的目光掃視著他們。

 

「這幾天...嗯...我們的性生活變得非常頻繁，比之前更...嗯...而且他變得很敏感，包括...不管是裡面或外面...還有上面這裡...呃...妳懂？好，我的疑問是，這樣沒問題嗎？會持續多久？還有他的氣味也改變了，這改變是永遠的嗎？」儘管巴基已用他能想到最含蓄的方式描述他們的狀況，提出這問題還是讓他耳尖發燙，一旁的史蒂夫早就把臉埋進手裡。

 

艾蒂森完全沒有顯示任何驚訝或意外，反而用最嚴肅的語氣回答，「沒錯，先講裡面的部分，懷孕的Beta男性因為孕激素跟荷爾蒙激增，會短暫的進入類似Omega熱潮期的狀況，這在著床期最為明顯，主要是因為平時Beta男性的激素水平都處於偏低的狀態，為了順利著床，身體會主動調整到最合適胚胎的環境，大概維持一週，在胎兒著床之後，所有的激素就會降到一般的水平，我相信史蒂夫這兩天應該已經比較"正常"了？」

 

點點頭，就是因為這樣，所以他們今天才得以出門看診，巴基明顯鬆了一口氣，要應付需索無度的超級伴侶可不是件容易的事。

 

「不過，所謂的一般水平，還是會高過Beta男性受孕前原本的水準，所以儘管不會再像著床期那樣...我想你們應該爆發過信息素結合了，總之，這幾本上不會再發生，除非...Beta與伴侶分開太久，重逢時有可能會再度爆發，除此之外，他只會一般性的敏感跟潮濕。」艾蒂森頓了頓，「同樣，Beta的嗅覺、觸覺都會變得敏感，同時基於對伴侶激素的渴求，對另一半氣味和接觸的需求都會加倍，至於上面，我想你指的是胸脯的部分，除了敏感以外，乳腺跟胸部組織會漲大，一般來說越接近生產會長越大。」

 

「什麼？還會再長大！？」沒看過資料的本人皺起眉。

 

「所以說孕期胸罩是必須的？」認真看過 "準爸爸守則" 的Alpha求知若渴地確認。

 

「會長大多少因人而異，但保護起來對日常的活動比較不會覺得不方便，所以還是建議準備一下。以上這些狀況都會持續到孕期結束，當然，如果有進入哺乳期的話又另當別論。」

 

「呃...我看過資料，上面說Beta男性只有千分之一的機會分泌...奶？」

 

美國隊長看起來像一根冒煙的火把，當哺乳期三個字灌入耳朵時達到頂點，並在他的伴侶說出關鍵字時發出一聲小小的哀嚎。

 

「我想那個正式名稱是乳汁，沒錯，只有很少的Beta男性會進入哺乳期，有沒有其實都沒有關係，現在嬰兒喝的配方奶都很完善，不過，擔心這個還太早，我回到你之前有關氣味的問題。」

 

艾蒂森拿起桌上的馬克杯喝水潤了潤喉，「不管是Beta還是Omega，懷孕期間氣味都會改變，這是生物性的理由，這改變大概有百分之70的機率會是永遠的，必須要等到生產後才能確定，就我所知大部分的伴侶接受度都很高，詹姆斯？」

 

「我沒問題，他很香。」Alpha微笑。

 

「很好，史蒂夫？你自己呢？有沒有什麼要問的？」艾蒂森轉向自始自終紅暈沒退下來過的金髮Beta。

 

「嗯...我還能出任務嗎？運動？」不去看巴基抗議的眼神，史蒂夫堅持盯著醫生。

 

「好問題，我自己一直到生產前都還在幫人接生，除了少數不舒服症狀明顯的人以外，持續工作對懷孕者來說，可以有效避免產期憂鬱，保持活動也能讓體重不至於上升過快，當然，我想你大概不會有這方面的困擾。適度的運動絕對是沒問題的，不過，要看你們怎麼定義"適度"，如果是徒手拉直升機、高空跳水、激烈的打鬥跟承受爆炸震波等等我想是絕對不在"適度"的範圍內。」艾蒂森俏皮的眨眨眼。

 

巴基露出真心實意的笑容，他喜歡這個醫生。

 

相對的，史蒂夫皺起眉頭看了巴基一眼，啊！永遠憂國憂民的隊長，佛瑞在歐洲剿滅九頭蛇的行動已經進行到關鍵時期，巴基知道自己的伴侶為何放不下。握住對方的手，巴基給了他一個回去再討論的眼神。

 

「如果情況允許，內勤的工作還是會比較合適，不過，這只是醫生的看法，實際還是要你們自己決定，好，沒有其他問題的話我們來看看寶寶們吧！」

 

換上檢查衣的準爸爸躺在診療床上，巴基坐在他左邊，肉手輕輕地握住他。兩人眼巴巴地看著棕髮醫生闔上診療簾幕，拿出一隻長長的棒狀物，在上面套上保險套然後塗滿透明的凝膠，「放輕鬆，你們倆都是，胎兒還小，侵入式超音波會照的比較清楚，下次回診月份已經比較大了，就會改用一般的腹部超音波，別擔心，只有伸進去時會有一點點不適，這不會對寶寶們或孕夫造成任何傷害。」

 

艾蒂森講到"伸進去"時史蒂夫能感覺身邊的巴基瞬間緊張起來，冬日戰士冷冽的暴風只差一點就要爆發，「冷靜，Alpha，不然我只好請你到診療室外面等了。」Beta醫生平靜的語調跟史蒂夫安撫的捏手讓Alpha壓住衝動，巴基揉了揉臉，收起信息素，「抱歉，本能，請繼續。」

 

「好，你們可以看這邊，超音波照到的影像會顯示在上面，」兩人隨著醫生的手勢看向正前方牆面上的大型螢幕，「現在，深呼吸。」

 

現代醫學真是太神奇了，雖然他們已經看過寶寶們的3D射線成像，但超音波又是另外一回事！

 

它看起來是黑白點點跟線條組成的畫作，二個不規則的黑色區塊中各自有一個白點，「這裡，」Beta醫生在鍵盤上搓搓點點，螢幕上的游標移動了幾下後出現一些數據，「嗯！看起來他們分別發展的不錯，這是異卵雙胞胎。」艾蒂森用激光筆在螢幕上指點，「這兩個黑黑的是胚囊，裡面的小白點就是寶寶，兩個胚囊表示史蒂夫受孕時同時有兩顆卵子各有一條精子進入，這就是異卵雙胞胎。剛剛測量過胚囊跟寶寶，大小都在正常範圍，寶寶現在大約是米粒般大小。」艾蒂森轉動了一下棒子，換了個角度，螢幕上的小白點們看起來一閃一閃。

 

「他們在閃爍？」史蒂夫輕聲道出疑問。

 

「心跳，六週的寶寶可以照得到心跳，表示有在正常發育，來，要聽聲音囉！」

 

洛基再臨都不會讓他們失去冷靜，在整個空間充斥乒砰乒砰，像是一台火車高速駛過發出的強而有力的急促聲響時，兩個超級戰士同時倒吸一口氣。

 

「什...」巴基握著他的手力道大的讓人發痛。

 

「上帝...」史蒂夫捂著心口。

 

「對，這就是寶寶的心跳聲，這時期的心跳速度是成人的兩倍。」他們靜靜聆聽了一會，游標移向另一顆白點，那種急促的乒砰聲短暫消失，然後又出現，「太好了！兩個胚胎的心跳都很正常，恭喜你們。」醫生抽出超音波棒示意檢查完成。

 

這一對跨越時空的愛侶互相凝視的神情，艾蒂森發誓她一輩子都忘不了，棕髮Beta悄悄退出簾幕給他們一些私人空間。

 

史蒂夫眼中的巴基輻射出的快樂讓他看起來閃閃發亮，好吧！模糊的閃亮，因為他的眼中盈滿液體，阻擋了視線，用力眨眨眼，他的Alpha眉毛微彎，神情憐愛，臉頰上一絲冰涼的觸感，是金屬手指。

 

「老天，史蒂薇，孕激素讓你變成小哭包了。」巴基的左手像清風撫過，抹去淚痕，忍不住調侃他的Beta，忽略自己也熱淚盈眶的事實。

 

「混蛋！還不都是你！」小聲碎念。

 

「是是，都是我的錯。」親了親金髮孕夫的額頭，棕髮準爸爸笑呵呵地協助他把衣服穿好，一前一後走出診察簾，Beta醫生就等在旁邊，史蒂夫不好意思地對她微笑，巴基用口形對她說了聲謝謝妳。

 

依照慣例，艾蒂森仔細交代了懷孕初期飲食、作息方面的注意事項，然後針對可能到來的孕吐現象，預先開了維生素B6，並強烈建議史蒂夫現在就開始吃，「說實話，Beta男性的孕吐狀況會比其他性別嚴重，主要還是因為荷爾蒙一下子激增的關係，一般大概6週會開始，8週到達高峰，12週左右開始減緩，孕吐期間飲食注意...」

 

一連串的問答與認真筆記後，總算雙方都感到滿意，準爸爸們帶著超音波照片準備告辭。

 

「對了，我還有最後一個問題。」巴基擺出他最人畜無害的表情。

 

「請說。」

 

「我什麼時候能體內成結？」

 

史蒂夫捂臉。

 

TBC.


	5. 什麼都不對了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各種孕期不適；本章冬日.雞媽媽.戰士上線

「叮！」大蒜麵包香飄散出來跟培根的香味一塊充斥在空氣中，令人食指大動，鍋子裡，用黃油跟麵粉炒過，加入打碎的新鮮玉米與洋蔥跟牛奶匯煮的濃湯也在咕嚕地冒泡，用溫水泡過的蘿美生菜，也已經拌入油醋跟堅果，灑上起司放置在餐桌上。

 

史蒂夫這幾天都起得比較晚，山姆體貼的取消了晨練，（終於不用再被[i]帶球孕夫[/i]甩在身後，）但，再不起床吃早餐，神盾新進人員的冬季訓練營格鬥課程導師就會遲到了。

 

雖然他不喜歡史蒂夫這個兼職，尤其是現在這個狀況，但他清楚他的伴侶有多重視這件事。脫下圍裙，巴基步入他們的臥室準備把賴床的美國隊長挖起來。

 

「 **噁**........噁....」

 

打開門的瞬間，一連串乾嘔聲灌入耳膜，巴基立刻衝進浴室。

 

史蒂夫頂著一頭亂髮趴在洗手台旁，一向挺直的背痀僂起來，手上緊攥著毛巾，滿臉冷汗氣喘噓噓，微張的嘴還掛著一絲唾液。

 

「史蒂薇！？」

 

「嘿！巴克...唔...嘔....」

 

擦了擦嘴邊的酸水，史蒂夫冷靜地接受了晨吐，同時還安撫身旁試圖幫忙但無從下手的巴基，只是一踏入廚房，以往能讓他垂延三尺的食物香氣全都變成胃部翻騰的始作俑者。

 

看著臉色瞬間發白逃進洗手間的金髮Beta，巴基默默地捏了把冷汗。

 

最後史蒂夫躲在臥室吃了生菜沙拉，一小盤，所有起司都挑掉，巴基一臉心疼地看著他，自從注射過血清，史蒂夫的食慾從來沒有這麼差過，就連豆芽時期都比不上，最愛的洋蔥玉米濃湯都喝不下去，「對不起，巴克，裡面有洋蔥味道聞起來實在是...」Beta深鎖的眉頭可以夾死蚊子。

 

「不過，綜合果汁真的很好喝，謝謝你。」從那天幻視建議孕期儘量不要攝取咖啡因，史蒂夫就放棄了咖啡跟濃茶，改喝巴基精心製作，由百香果、柳橙、檸檬跟蜂蜜混合的綜合果汁。

 

孕期進入第八週，除了身體稍微有些變化，史蒂夫並沒出現什麼不舒服的症狀，（胸肌把已經很貼身的Ｔ恤撐得 **更緊** 了不算，）原本他們還樂觀地假設血清能讓他閃過一切，看來沒那麼簡單。巴基在心中開始條列可能會引發噁心感的食物，舉凡太油太腥、氣味濃厚的都去掉，最後能吃的沒剩幾種。

 

「嗯！還是我再去買條吐司，你應該可以吃一點？」

 

「我也不確定...」瞄了一眼手錶，史蒂夫起身，「哦！我要遲到了！不行，還是先過去神盾，吐司我在路上再買。」

 

「史蒂薇，不要太勉強，我問過梅，如果由我代課是可以的，你在家裡休息？」Alpha憂心忡忡地提議。

 

「別擔心，巴克，只是一點點噁心而已，比起當年達姆彈在科西嘉島上吃壞肚子的上吐下瀉那可是輕微多了。」史蒂夫說著一面打開衣櫥，換上長袖T恤和運動褲，並拿出換洗衣物塞進背包。

 

嗤笑一聲，「老天！誰叫他貪吃！他真是重死了，莫瑞塔跟瓊斯扛他扛的哇哇叫的。」巴基跟著動作。

 

「最後是我一路把他拖回去，你們哪找來的拖板車？」回憶像櫻花綻放發著光，與巴基一起談笑往事總令他心生感激，「等等...你要跟我一塊去？」

 

「你說呢？」老早套上帽T靠在門邊好整以暇地欣賞Beta更衣時起伏的肌肉線條，Alpha滿臉你 _第一天認識我嗎_ 的表情。

 

「巴克...」

 

「我知道，」巴基投降般舉手，「我自己能行...吧啦吧啦...想都別想，你甩不掉我的，夥計！」邊說邊倒退出臥室。

 

史蒂夫拎起背包追過去，「可你還沒吃早餐...」

 

只見冬日.一流殺手總會有Plan B.戰士手腳俐落地將沙拉、大蒜麵包跟培根分別裝進保鮮盒連同一隻叉子一股腦塞進自己的背包，晃了晃手上的保溫瓶，「咖啡，別恨我。」

 

「好吧！我開車。」站在玄關穿上羽絨外套，史蒂夫有點惋惜地看著保溫瓶，「下車前不准打開它！」

 

「沒問題。」嘴角那抹壞笑讓Beta差點克制不住把Alpha **騎** 進床墊的念頭。

 

史蒂夫完全不知道該怎麼形容對現在這副軀體的感覺，它對巴基的一切極度渴望（字面意義上的"一切"！老天啊！），不是說以往他不渴望，那可是他暗戀了八十年的人，天知道他們第一次接吻時他有多激動！但...自從懷孕後，簡直像是開啟了新世界！這個身體對他伴侶的反應簡直 _也太好了_ ！揉揉臉，史蒂夫強自振作，跟巴基一前一後下樓。

 

紐約又有大風雪，一陣寒風夾著細細的雪花在開門的同時捲進大樓門廳，「哈啾！哈...啾！」

 

不.可.能...巴基發誓自1943那年他乘船離開金髮小個子之後就再沒有聽過那個聲音！

 

在阿爾卑斯山能凍掉鼻子（達姆彈的說法是屁股）的暴風雪中仍然活蹦亂跳的美國隊長，現在卻縮著脖子雙手藏在口袋衝進他們上週新牽的雪佛蘭柯帕奇，一邊手忙腳亂地發動車子打開暖氣，一邊猛哈氣狂搓手，「呼！哈！好冷！！」

 

棕髮Alpha瞇起眼懷疑地看著他的伴侶，「手拿來，」史蒂夫的手落在巴基溫暖的右手顯得驚人的凉，上次產檢時蒙哥馬利醫生的提醒還猶言在耳，「史蒂夫，你開始畏寒了，」巴基皺眉把金屬手放在史蒂夫額頭，三秒後巴基的手機叮的一聲跳出提示，"華氏100度。" 

 

史蒂夫側過頭，「這是上次你請東尼裝的體溫測量功能？」

 

「嗯哼...就是為了預防這個，嗯...比平常的體溫高一點，你這幾天應該會低燒，穿暖一點吧！」

 

「我有啊！」比比身上的羽絨外套，史蒂夫一臉無辜。沒錯，正常狀況下，美國隊長在冬季都是一件皮夾克走透透，今天都把羽絨衣穿上了，表示他還是有所準備的。

 

「下次加件毛衣。你把"守則"看完了？」巴基從背包裏拉出剛剛匆忙間丟進去的圍巾，「喏...先圍著！」

 

史蒂夫一面傾身讓巴基幫自己披上圍巾，一面查看後照鏡開始倒車，「看完了，內容還挺多呢！看來，血清也不真的萬能啊？」苦笑。

 

「辛苦你了，寶貝。」巴基安撫地摸摸那顆金毛。

 

*****************

 

事實證明帶球孕吐低燒的美國隊長仍然是 _近身格鬥之王_ 。

 

但，巴基看得出來他在忍耐，如果說史蒂夫.羅傑斯人格最大的特點是什麼，就是這小混蛋該死的能忍。

 

還在思考要怎麼讓逞強的戀人乖乖跟自己回家，台上已經換了下一個學員上場，只見史蒂夫切進對方防守範圍，扣住手腕，一拉一撞，反手又一個倒背過肩摔直接把對手撂倒，前後不到五秒。

 

並不是這批學員的素質太差，讓他們無法正常發揮的不僅僅是對美國隊長的敬意，更讓他們肢體僵硬無法專心應戰的，是台下那股 **黑色的風暴** 。

 

當一臉低氣壓的冬日戰士在所有人背後捲起傳說中西伯利亞暴風雪級的信息素，沒幾個人能抵擋那種壓力。

 

Beta當然感受得到Alpha的不悅，但是他更不喜歡自己的授課被干擾，史蒂夫朝巴基盤踞的位置遞去一個"美國隊長希望你安份點"的眼神。

 

再堅持五分鐘之後，史蒂夫乾脆宣布中場休息。

 

只見二個氣場同樣強大的男人低聲快速地一陣爭論，深色半長髮的男人抿起嘴角擺出不爽貓臉，勉強收起信息素默默地退出訓練場。

 

史蒂夫本以為得去射擊場才能找到巴基，很明顯，就算再生（悶）氣，你也無法把一個保護慾旺盛的Alpha拉離他懷孕的伴侶太久。學員散去後巴基立刻出現， **嘟** 著嘴碰地一聲用力坐在史蒂夫身旁，把椅子壓得嘎嘎作響，盯著Beta喝水的眼神有點幽怨。

 

「巴克...你這嘴可以吊五公斤豬肉了。」好笑的戳戳Alpha的嘴角，看他不爽的甩甩頭。

 

「如果可以讓你回家休息，吊五十公斤都可以。」巴基拿起毛巾擦去史蒂夫額角的汗液，摸摸頭又握握手，皺眉，「你在流冷汗了，看這手冷冰冰的，先去洗個熱水澡吧！不然真的要著涼。」

 

巴基先前並沒有看錯，史蒂夫堅持要依照原訂課程與新進特工近身搏擊訓練，30個學員車輪戰時史蒂夫隱隱覺得有點疲倦，大概早上只吃了沙拉跟幾片吐司，需要大量食物支持的身體熱量不足。把巴基弄出練習場之後，史蒂夫就覺得身體忽冷忽熱，頭暈胸悶，還好課程已經進行到分組練習，硬撐到最後的結果就是終於坐在椅子上休息的Beta開始狂冒冷汗，渾身發冷。

 

「好，我再坐一下...」巴基的身體發散著熟悉又溫暖的氣息，史蒂夫不由自主地靠過去汲取伴侶的溫度。

 

白皙臉龐勾起的微笑有些無力，巴基雙手發力把倚在自己身上的Beta拖到腿上抱住，「巴基...有監視器...」壓住身上難為情扭動著想要掙脫的人，「我關掉了，不要動，你不是會冷？我抱抱就好了。」一邊還上下摩搓著他的背，「你把我當 _小孩_ 咯？」結實肌肉組成的人肉沙發暖和舒適，史蒂夫很快放棄掙扎把頭靠在巴基肩上，鼻尖輕觸Alpha頸上的腺體，貪婪地嗅聞巴基的信息素。

 

兩人靜靜相擁片刻，"咕嚕嚕嚕嚕"一串飢餓非凡的聲響從某人肚子裡發出，「唔....」史蒂夫皺眉，巴基推推他，「我剛剛去買了御膳煲的雞湯麵線，就放在休息室，要不要先吃點？」

 

雞湯濃郁甘甜的滋味浮現在腦海，美國隊長的肚子打鼓打得更歡了，猶豫兩秒，清潔身體的需求還是戰勝了食慾，「背後都是汗，我還是去沖一下、換件衣服，馬上就好，你先去等我吧！」休息一會加上吸取足夠的巴基能量，史蒂夫這會感覺好多了。

 

穿著格子襯衫、卡其褲，一身輕爽的美國隊長帶著春日的氣息翩然來到休息室，神盾的員工福利還是不錯的，明亮寬敞的空間瀰漫著咖啡跟茶的香氣，雞湯呢...聞起來也很棒，謝天謝地目前他對這些味道不反胃，「嗯～～～這是天堂，」吸飽湯汁的柔軟麵線味道十足，金黃色的熱雞湯暖身暖胃也暖了心，「巴基，親愛的，你是我的英雄。」

 

Alpha英雄對這樣的小慇勤很是受用，看著金髮Beta鼓著腮幫子滿足的臉龐，再想到方才他窩在自己身上那飢寒交迫的可憐樣，一顆心又酸又軟，嘴上還是忍不住要叨念，「灌迷湯沒用，甜心，如果不想發生"美國隊長 _餓昏_ 在訓練場"，或"美國隊長因孕 _體弱暈倒_ "這類事情，你最好還是減少自己上場的時間。我問過戴爾，他說你這是典型的低血壓跟缺鐵，四倍血清的代謝能力再加上你懷的是雙胞胎，症狀會比一般人明顯。」

 

「唔...嗯嗯...」塞了滿嘴麵線的史蒂夫一臉無辜地朝巴基眨動長睫。

 

「先不要回答，聽我說就好，你專心吃，」巴基手上另外又拿來一雙筷子，俐落地把雞湯附贈的幾塊帶骨腿肉剔出放進史蒂夫碗裡，「神盾這次初級特工的近身訓練你還是可以來，但是要答應我，不準再像今天這樣，你現在這個身體不是一個人，至少要好好吃過正餐，還有別逞強，只要不舒服就要暫停，好嗎？」

 

「好，我答應你，而且，說不定早上那只是偶發狀況，我現在感覺很好。」

 

「希望。」

 

**********************

 

很快他們就發現一切都 **不對勁** 了。

 

連續七天晨吐後，史蒂夫對氣味的敏感度達到了新層次。

 

首先是衣服，然後是床單跟枕頭套，所有剛洗好烘乾的織物散發出來的氣味都像漂白水那麼臭，確認柑橘口味的洗衣精會讓史蒂夫噁心一整天，巴基立刻去超市把家裡所有的洗劑（洗頭洗澡洗衣服洗碗的）都換成無香精。

 

接下來是信息素，原本對信息素無感的Beta像是 _掉進了兔子洞的愛麗絲_ ，Omega散發出的花香、果香、甜品香都讓史蒂夫敬謝不敏，「太香了...」皺眉，更不要說Alpha發出的皮革、生肉、金屬味，「天啊！太臭了！！」掩鼻，唯一讓他感覺舒服的就只有巴基的味道，巴基只好讓史蒂夫隨身攜帶自己擦過汗的手巾，遇到人多的場合史蒂夫就拿出來掩住鼻子以免失禮。

 

信息素的問題也導致神盾的搏擊課程最後還是由冬日戰士去代課了，神盾的初級特工多半是Alpha，劇烈運動再加上需要近身練習，史蒂夫終於承認Beta孕期脆弱的鼻子受不了爆炸般的氣味攻擊。

 

最後是吃的，所有的食物味道在史蒂夫聞起來都 **變了調** （雞湯也不行了，）吃進嘴裡也都蒙上一層苦味，導致史蒂夫食慾大幅下降，比較願意入口的就只有水果，讓巴基傷透腦筋。

 

回診時，蒙哥馬利醫生一臉淡定告訴他們這都是正常的，而且雙胞胎孕吐的情形會更嚴重也拖比較久，要他們做好心理準備。唯一值得安慰的是，小海馬們都有乖乖長大。

 

第十週Beta的妊娠反應進入新階段，晨起的孕吐消失了，取而代之的是無時無刻的噁心感，以及每天下午兩點後的 **嘔吐期** －每隔不到一小時就會衝到廁所去跟馬桶親密接觸－持續到睡前，（附帶一提，史蒂夫現在都不到八點就到床上躺平了，否則就會脾氣暴躁頭痛欲裂。）

 

「老兄！你現在真的是吃什麼吐什麼？！」山姆一臉同情地看著半躺在沙發上整整瘦了一圈的美國隊長，他現在已經完全進入休假模式，所有預訂的任務不是取消就是由冬日戰士出馬替代，昨天巴基跟娜塔莎到波哥大去了，「沒想到Beta男性懷孕反應會這麼嚴重。」摸摸下巴想到巴基出門前再三跟他交代無論如何還是要盯著史蒂夫進食，「不吃的話就不吐嗎？」

 

「不， **照吐** ，只是吐出來的是酸水跟膽汁，」史蒂夫皺起眉頭抬眼看他，「上週三我整個白天沒吃東西，結果傍晚吐出來的東西裡面混了血，胃酸侵蝕食道的關係。」輕描淡寫的講述，彷彿在說今天天氣真好一樣習以為常。

 

「吃什麼也有差，吐司、麵包那些原本我可以吃的吐出來都有奶臭酸味，太恐怖，所以最近都不吃了。水果也不是都能行，鳳梨咬舌頭、芭樂會 _卡在喉嚨_ 裡出不來所以也不能吃。」儼然一副嘔吐專家的美國隊長捻起蘇打餅塞進嘴裡。

 

「所以這樣已經二個星期啦！？接下來幾個月你都得靠蘇打餅和白開水跟蘋果過活？這就是你們的作戰計劃？」以往一餐要吃掉三人份食物的隊長變成如今的小鳥胃，獵鷹表示很難想像。

 

「事實上，我可以喝果汁，大部分的水果都能吃，哦！還有早餐穀片－不加牛奶。」他還笑得出來，「而且醫生說12週以後症狀會減輕，我有預感這兩隻寶貝不會折騰太久的，所以不用太擔心。」沒拿餅乾的手輕拍尚未顯懷的肚子，史蒂夫露出肯定的神色。

 

「布魯克林來的小子都像你這麼樂天？」對無肉不歡的獵鷹來說這素到最高點的生活可不是人過的。

 

「認真說起來，經歷過30年代大蕭條整個月都只有麥片粥可以吃的日子，這實在不算什麼。」聳肩。

 

 

TBC.


	6. 新世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章飢渴孕夫上線，受方攻擊力極強，雷者閃避。  
> 很多很多Dirty Talk（捂臉），請謹慎服用。

這次史蒂夫的預感倒是靈驗了。

 

一週後憂心忡忡、風塵僕僕的巴基回到家，迎接他的是臉色紅潤、精神奕奕，正在和克林特分享披薩的金髮孕夫。

 

「巴克！你回來了！」金髮Beta帶著有如 _大型金毛犬_ 對下班主人的熱情撲將上來，幸好他的伴侶是雙手穩定、下盤有力的冬日戰士，否則准會仰面躺到。

 

「史蒂薇！我以為你睡了！你怎麼...嗨！克林特！」金髮弓箭手吞下手上最後一片披薩跟他揮揮手。

 

「你提早回來，我真高興...」摟著巴基，鼻尖埋入對方頸上的腺體猛嗅，史蒂夫完全無視身後人的存在，一股腦對著Alpha **撒起嬌** 來。

 

巴基不知道應該對掛在身上這一隻的熱烈歡迎還是對滿屋子的起司香味表示驚訝，巴基決定先安撫身上的金毛，「一解決目標我就直接返回了，留給娜塔他們去善後，任務報告明天再去，」毫不客氣地在Beta身上一輪上搓下揉，「寶貝，哦！你身上的肉都長回來了！孕吐結束了？」

 

「對！三天前我早上醒來時所有症狀 **都消失** 了！艾蒂森真的好準！她說12週左右會緩解是真的！我又可以吃披薩啦！所有你想得到的東西都沒問題哩！」金毛歡快地拱著，把Alpha往牆上壓。

 

「不吐了？」

 

「完全不會。」

 

「頭不暈了？氣味也不噁心了？信息素？」

 

「沒暈、沒痛、氣味跟食物的味道都正常了，信息素—那是什麼玩意， _我只聞得到你_ ，我的Alpha。」金毛開始往上舔咬耳朵。

 

忍住一聲到嘴邊的呻吟，巴基往克林特瞄了一眼，對方識趣地灌下最後一口啤酒，拎起外套無聲無息消失在窗戶外。

 

礙眼的傢伙一走，巴基立刻開始反擊，「你連嗜睡的症狀也沒啦？」行李袋丟在門口，兩人你推我擠、磕磕絆絆地往臥室移動。

 

「沒像之前那麼嚴重了，這兩天都十點以後才睡，今天...我想再晚些無妨...巴克...你這 **鬼衣服** 到底怎麼穿上去的，我以為我的潛行衣已經夠難搞了...可惡...」嘴裡嘟囔同時手上用力拆解巴基身上戰鬥服的史蒂夫無比可愛，被推倒在床上的Alpha笑咪咪地看著騎在自己身上的Beta。

 

「哇喔！今晚隊長的戰鬥力堅強啊！看來中士只有躺平的份兒，要讓我見識一下你的騎術有沒有進步嗎？」不規矩的大手溜進T恤底下往上摩搓著仍然纖巧的腰線。

 

「別耍嘴皮，我剛吃過宵夜， _飽暖思淫慾_ 懂不懂，」史蒂夫舔舔唇。

 

「等等，你是那個意思嗎？上面那張小嘴吃飽了，輪到底下這張小口要我餵是吧？」論調情，Dirty talk大師出馬便知有沒有。

 

「哼！」不回話，專心對付一整排鈕扣的金髮Beta失去耐心，雙手發力，最後二顆扣子的縫線應聲斷開，鈕扣像砲彈拋飛撞上床頭板反彈到床下。

 

終於搞定戰術服，底下黑色無袖內衫穿了跟沒穿是一樣的，隨手一扯直接撕開露出精壯結實的胸膛，上半身衣物完全剝除的同時屬於Alpha充滿費洛蒙的特有信息素充塞在整個空間，騎在棕髮男子身上的人發出一聲 **興奮** 的鼻息。

 

「噢喔喔喔～慢點！美人，老天！你今天真是 _迫不及待_ ！」

 

微皺的眉頭下金棕色的長睫掀起，閃爍赤裸裸慾望的蔚藍眼眸透著一股少見的狠戾，「少囉嗦。」同時右手抓住自己T恤左腋下位置往頭上一拉，俐落脫去上衣。

 

看史蒂夫脫衣服總是那麼賞心悅目，尤其是從仰躺的角度往上看去，白皙透粉的肌膚，飽滿的胸肌上兩點嫣紅挺立，隨著急促的呼吸劇烈的上下起伏，簡直讓人晃花了眼。「永遠那麼沒耐心...你...基督在上！你真的又 **變大** 了！」Beta孕期特殊的信息素開始發散，越顯香甜的氣味讓Alpha血脈噴張。

 

巴基可以理解史蒂夫的迫切，從他孕吐越發嚴重，吃不下又嗜睡開始，他們就沒再親熱，將近一個月睡在心愛的人身邊，抱著香噴熱辣的軀體，卻 _什麼也不能做_ ，不要說史蒂夫，巴基自己早就憋到極限，分別一週的思念憂心之苦更是讓這份煎熬達到頂點。

 

他們好像又爆發信息素結合了，這是在如鐵鑄般的硬挺被高熱腸道貪婪地吞吃入腹時，巴基發暈的大腦閃過的唯一念頭。

 

一切發生得太快，當他們同心協力脫掉彼此身上剩餘的遮蔽物，赤裸相對，肌膚相貼的美妙感覺讓這對伴侶互相渴求的慾望達到巔峰，腹中燃燒的空虛火焰迫使Beta跳過Alpha以往最愛的漫長挑逗，直接扶著對方傲人的粗長對準早已濕濘不堪的穴口一坐到底，結合的快感與瞬間爆發的信息素融合讓兩人的意識都瞬間空白。

 

先回過神的巴基不由自主地往上撞擊因為極度酸麻舒爽而動彈不得的身軀，「啊！巴克！」史蒂夫驚喘一聲隨即熱烈地扭腰回應。

 

被絞緊摩擦的快感讓人頭皮發麻，巴基咬牙低咒，「操！史蒂薇！你要 **搞死** 我了。」插入史蒂夫體內的感覺無與倫比，不管做過幾次，那裡永遠像第一次那麼 **緊** ，柔軟濕熱包裹著他。

 

但現在感覺更好，不斷流出愛液的內裏纏綿火熱地吸吮越發粗大的入侵者，Beta孕期特殊的體液夾帶香氣隨著激烈的頂弄泌出，兩人交合處濕滑不堪，淫靡的水聲 **啪滋啪滋** 地在室內迴響，Alpha低吼著把自己一次次送入銷魂之地。

 

硬挺破開突進體內的飽脹酥麻刺激史蒂夫瞬間失神，與Alpha受到吸引而興致勃發相比，懷孕的Beta自身就是 _慾望之源_ ，柔嫩的內壁比孕前敏感數倍，輕輕摩擦就如千萬條細小電流同時通過。

 

他像沙漠中乾渴的旅人渴望甘霖一般需要他的Alpha，怒長的莖身撐開他，那麼滿、那麼脹，毫不留情直擊他的前列腺，每個動作、每一次抽插，如狂風似火焰，在他體內捲起波濤巨浪，血液裡的每一個微小分子都為之 **燃燒** ，「哈啊！啊！啊！巴～克！好棒！啊～」完全無法克制也不想壓抑，Beta仰起頭，大聲呻吟著夾緊身下壯碩的精實身軀奮力馳騁。

 

極致的愉悅洶湧如潮地淹沒他，吐著前液的頭部在巴基的腹肌拖曳出一道道濕痕，顫抖的屁股顯示他即將到達巔峰，「啊！我快...巴基，摸我，拜託...」巴基的右手握住濕滑燙手的深粉色硬挺，配合臀部進出的動作上下擼動幾次史蒂夫就釋放在他手中。

 

史蒂夫頹然倒在巴基胸膛急速喘氣，倏然被巴基抬腿扭胯一個翻轉壓在身下，交合處依舊緊緊連在一起， _轉換體位_ 造成的碾磨收縮清晰地刺激兩人同時低吟出聲，「呃嗯～」。

 

史蒂夫還沈浸在高潮的餘韻無法動彈，巴基伏低身體親吻他汗濕的額角，沿著鬢角一路往下吮吻過耳朵、脖頸，在腺體上狠狠吸吮兩下引發對方嗚咽般喘息，雙手則從圓臀往上揉撫經過人魚線、腰側，最後停駐在史蒂夫白皙柔滑、彈性十足的胸肌，兩隻不同觸感的手用同樣的勁道有節奏地揉捏、擠壓。

 

「該死的，你太美了，史蒂薇，看看這一對，要命，我要埋進去...嗯嗯嗯...老天！打賭它還會更大！」雙手用力揉搓無法一手掌握的胸脯，高挺的鼻樑陷入深深的 **溝壑** 狠狠嗅聞。

 

「你真香，寶貝，這對 **蜜桃** 太棒了，等我來品嚐對不對？」得意洋洋地下流話信手拈來，「你說太多了。」被揉捏的舒爽不已卻遲遲等不到某人好好照顧重點，史蒂夫抓住巴基的頭將他往胸前的紅點推了推，「快 _吸_ 我。」

 

起伏丘壑的頂端，深粉紅的兩點可憐地顫抖，巴基一手劃圓，另一手捏起一只豐滿將鮮嫩欲滴的乳首送入貪婪的嘴裡。

 

柔軟靈活的舌尖戲弄著，時而舔吮，時而撥弄，又張嘴大口含住用力吸吮，嘖嘖有聲。

 

胸脯被擠壓成山丘狀，乳尖被含舔玩弄，羞恥感與快感一起迸發，從被吸吮處電流般擴散全身，史蒂夫不由自主弓背將胸部往巴基嘴裡挺送，嘴裡胡亂呻吟著，「唔唔唔...」。

 

「什麼？很舒服？」巴基興致勃勃地在白皙胸脯上用力吸啃留下痕跡，一邊抬眼看向史蒂夫。

 

飽滿的下唇被咬得濕漉紅豔，濃密的睫毛顫抖，底下蔚藍色的雙眸像浸在水裡，輕輕眨動就要溢出，帶著祈求凝視著他，「另...另一邊...嗯...」。

 

巴基愛死史蒂夫在床上羞澀又誠實的反應，他的金髮尤物此刻全身泛紅、情癢難耐地說出要求的樣子，哦！這個畫面可以讓他 **硬一整天** ，等待唇舌愛憐的另一邊胸脯早已被金屬手揉得發紅，巴基的舌頭捲上硬起的乳首，用牙齒輕輕拉扯，最後收緊嘴唇大力吸吮起來。

 

「嗚嗯...哈...」身體猛然彈起，史蒂夫的右胸比左邊更為敏感，被大力吸啜的快感如閃電擊中他，全身無法克制地痙攣抖動，連鎖反應泌出香潮的後穴再度收縮，胯部難耐的移動，試圖從Alpha埋在體內的粗長獲取更多。

 

被絞緊的快感讓巴基腰腿一陣酸麻，差點直接丟槍器械，「[b]幹[/b]！幹！你他媽的該死的敏感，太 **緊** 了，史蒂夫，哦！媽的...」Alpha被夾的仰頭喘息，雙手放棄了對Beta前胸的攻略，雙手在史蒂夫肩旁拽住床墊試著穩住自己。

 

史蒂夫得意地對他露齒一笑，雙手掐著巴基雙肩，腳板抵住床墊腰部發力往巴基身上蹭，肉穴越發纏緊，眉眼間說不出的風流，彷彿在說著快啊！ _快來_ 幹我！

 

被勾得血氣上湧，巴基抓起史蒂夫健美的長腿掛在肩膀，身體向前把Beta彎折成近乎對折，（對，史蒂夫的柔軟度就是有這麼好，）大手鉗住挺翹的屁股，腰臀使勁大力地耕耘起來。

 

肌肉互相拍擊的聲響夾帶噗滋的水聲與滿滿的費洛蒙氣味一起充塞在空氣中，巴基大開大闔的進出，進擊的速度越來越快，史蒂夫能感覺那股興奮的張力，「啊啊啊！快！巴基，哦！對！再用力！！給我！嗯嗯！」，巴基在腸壁再次有節奏的蠕動吸夾下低吼著 **射** 出第一波精液，史蒂夫同時也再次衝上高潮，噴濺在兩人之間。

 

「哈啊...史蒂夫，可以嗎？」灰藍色的雙瞳狂熱地鎖住蔚藍的潮濕眼眸，「可以，可以，進來， **結住** 我。」史蒂夫帶著泣音吟叫，射過一次的Alpha沒有軟下，反而越發脹大，觸到了Beta體內特有的第二層入口，Alpha獨有的結也開始形成，二人連結越來越緊，巴基奮力挺動，陰莖頭部終於破入第二層，同時被上下二處環肌夾擊刺激Alpha抖動著再衝刺了幾下便到達極限，滾燙的精液射入，逼出了史蒂夫的生理眼淚，同時痙攣地達到體內高潮，迸發特殊的愛液澆灌在Alpha的炙熱上，未曾經歷過的同步 _伴侶高潮_ 讓兩人如同靈魂撞擊，新世界在他們眼底迸發璀璨星空，兩人像溺水之人緊抓浮木般用盡力氣互相攀附。

 

不知何時，巴基放下肩上的長腿，讓它們與自己雙腿交纏，陷在彼此的懷抱靜靜相擁，品味成結後伴侶鎖在一起的美妙時刻。

 

良久，巴基才吐出一句讚嘆，「 **哇噢**....」，史蒂夫發出同意般的哼哼聲。

 

微微撐起上半身，「還好，你現在夠強壯，不然準被我壓扁。」巴基撥著史蒂夫汗濕的瀏海，「不會，你不會的。」殘存的激情還在那雙美麗藍眼的眼底，史蒂夫帶著無限的愛意輕撫巴基的臉龐，彷彿知道無論巴基有多失控都不會捨得弄傷他，他的巴基是最溫柔的Alpha。

 

側頭親了親史蒂夫摸著他的手心，巴基的手滑下放在Beta的小腹，那兒依舊是塊壘分明的漂亮腹肌，大掌緩緩摩搓，「這裡，還好嗎？有感覺嗎？」史蒂夫露出性事後滿足慵懶的微笑，「很好，別擔心，如果不是前幾週那些反應，我大概不會有什麼懷孕的感覺吧！」

 

「嗯...我想你可能會像那個Sarah Stage那樣，到六、七個月才顯壞，不過這裡有兩個寶貝，或許會早一點...」巴基喃喃。

 

「什麼？誰？」巴基比史蒂夫更熱衷接觸現代文化，現在他說的人或事常常會讓史蒂夫覺得自己對21世紀實在 _太不認真_ 融入。

 

「Sarah Stage啊！前一陣子網路上很紅的Omega內衣超模，她把自己孕期的照片都貼在推特上，前七個月根本都看不出肚子，身材超正，八、九個月大的時候肚子上還看得到 **腹肌** 咧！嗯嗯...我覺得你很有可能也那樣。」

 

Beta挑眉，「內衣超模？胸部很大？很辣是嗎？」對巴基過往的性向都是豐胸細腰的Omega或Beta女性，其實史蒂夫還是有點介意。

 

Alpha **警覺** 對方語氣中明顯的酸意，俯身貼近Beta耳邊細語，「啊！史～蒂～薇～～你知道沒有任何人能辣得過你，沒有誰的胸脯能比得上你這對蜜桃...還有...」手掌遊走而上握住一邊豐滿捏了捏，又往下撫過窄腰大力揉了揉彈性十足的臀瓣，「這麼翹、這麼圓、 _手感絕佳_ 的屁股，老天！我真是幸福死了。」

 

「那你還在等什麼？」被摸得性起，先前軟下去的硬挺又慢慢抬頭，還與Alpha相接的部位也開始不由自主地蠕動，史蒂夫扭腰暗示性的挺了挺。

 

再度被夾緊讓Alpha原本已經消停的部位再度蠢蠢欲動，腰部反射性地挺進，「嘶...還有這個洪水泛濫的小洞，操！你就是喜歡我這樣對吧！」

 

「 **閉嘴** ，過來吻我！」

 

中士欣然從命。

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼...終於...這一輪肉真是搞死我（揮汗）


	7. 最浪漫的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 握著你的手，我知道你會和我患難與共。  
> 最棒的是，一切盡在不言中。

 

巴基回復仇者大樓定期檢修左臂這天剛好是他的100歲生日，字面意義上的，雖然他一再表明不需要做任何活動，「不，史蒂夫，別花錢給我買東西，小海馬們就是你送我最棒的禮物！沒有比這更好的了！」

 

但100歲呢！史蒂夫相信明年輪到他100歲生日時巴基絕對會抓住機會大肆慶祝，從小到大巴基用各種理由往史蒂夫懷裡塞的禮物不知凡幾，他就是那麼會獻殷勤的傢伙，而史蒂夫在這方面一直那麼笨拙，金髮Beta幸福的嘆氣，想到棕髮Alpha最後語氣火辣的暗示比起來他會更喜歡別種"禮物"，搞得史蒂夫一度考慮挑戰自我 - 把自己 **打個蝴蝶結** 從驚喜箱跳出來什麼的。

 

好在正苦惱的時候遇到了小辣椒，那次巴基從波哥大回來之後他們整整在房子裡待了三天，逼的梅親自打電話要求，巴基不得不去神盾做任務回報，而史蒂夫自己到復仇者大樓看布魯斯幫他做的驗血報告，巴基堅持要開車接送，所以當他跟布魯斯談完，就待在大樓的交誼廳打發時間等巴基從神盾過來接他，當他坐在吧台用Starkpad時，小辣椒來找他確認有關公布懷孕一事的公關事宜。

 

「說真的，波茲，我不是很確定，真的有需要做這種公開聲明嗎？」史蒂夫始終不認為美國隊長算是什麼公眾人物，更不要說史蒂夫.羅傑斯本人了。

 

「隊長，相信我，在目前這個人手一機、無時無刻上網的時代，隨便一個小屁孩拍到你大腹便便的模樣，都可以讓輿論立刻爆炸，畢竟你跟巴恩斯的事情還是在檯面下，雖然之前他熬過了公開審訊，但美國隊長懷了冬日戰士的孩子這樣的訊息，對公眾來說還是挺有爭議性的，與其等媒體亂報，不如我們掌握先機主導方向，這樣對你跟巴恩斯的衝擊會小得多。」

 

好吧！史蒂夫不得不承認對方說得有道理，畢竟這個時代資訊跟媒體的力量不同往日，對老年人來說，還是聽從專家意見為妙。

 

離去前小辣椒注意到史蒂夫先前在Starkpad瀏覽的網頁，「隊長，你在找什麼嗎？」

 

「嗯...是這樣，巴基的生日快要到了，這是我們...在一起之後他的第一個生日...也是他... **一百歲** 了，你知道嗎？」

 

金紅髮的Beta女性為史塔克工作多年，對某方面的敏銳度無人能及，「哇噢！史蒂夫，一百歲！誰能想得到！天啊！我們應該要好好幫他慶祝一下！可以幫他辦百歲生日宴，你們想在那裡舉行？」

 

「不，不不！我是說...謝謝妳，小辣椒，但...巴基不想要驚動任何人，我想說就我們兩個，妳知道的...只是我還想不出送他什麼好...這方面我實在很遲鈍。」承認自己不善於準備驚喜禮物的史蒂夫一副無奈的萌樣，完全能讓女性激發母愛的一面，更何況，所謂的"驚喜禮物"剛好又是她擅長的項目。

 

於是事情就這麼敲定下來，在小辣椒熱心又有效率而且完全保密（放心，這事絕對瞞著東尼。）的協助下，史蒂夫渡過了暗自期待又焦躁不安的兩週，終於，今晚他準備的 **秘密禮物** 可以登場了。

 

「史蒂夫？」檢修完畢，好不容易擺脫了對金屬臂親親愛愛個不停的史塔克，巴基在復仇者大樓仍然為史蒂夫保留的套間找到他。

 

「巴克，快過來。」史蒂夫看起來剛洗過澡，紅撲撲的臉頰，髮尾還有點潮濕，閃爍的藍眼睛躍躍欲試，一把拉過巴基將他往裡推。

 

「嘿！幹嘛？你為什麼在這裡洗澡？」巴基挑起濃密的眉毛，身體隨著史蒂夫的推拉前進。

 

「對，你也要洗。」

 

「啊？」

 

「洗完直接出來，衣服我幫你準備好了。」拍拍棕髮Alpha的臉，蜻蜓點水的印上一吻，在巴基把他抓回去加深這個吻之前迅速撤退，史蒂夫雙手用力將巴基推進浴室，「記得刮鬍子，等一下我要帶你去約會。」

 

巴基發現他們兩人穿著久違的正裝，史蒂夫的是深藍色的三件式西裝，內搭淺藍細格紋襯衫，質感一流的灰藍色領帶跟銀色領帶夾，口袋還放了格紋裝飾方巾，看起來 **帥到沒天理** ；巴基自己身上穿的則是灰藍格紋雙排扣西裝，淺藍襯衫跟深藍菱格紋領帶，口袋放的是深灰色的方巾，好吧！摸摸剛刮過清潔溜溜的下巴，這副樣子也不差。

 

史蒂夫顯然並不贊同巴基的想法，微濕的頭髮全往後梳成一個小揪，換上全套西裝從更衣室走出來的男子英俊無匹，視覺的衝擊與空氣中暗暗浮動的Alpha氣息讓金髮Beta呼吸一滯，巴基朝他露出標準的巴恩斯式壞笑時，美國隊長差點 **軟了膝蓋** 。

 

「好吧！美人，咱們現在去哪兒？」伴侶的直接反應取悅了他，Alpha的聲線透出無比的愉快。

 

「嗯！跟我來。」史蒂夫定了定神，朝巴基伸出手。

 

拉住Beta的手微微使勁將人帶入懷裡，Alpha親暱地用鼻子蹭蹭他，「你真漂亮，我們一定得出門嗎？我想直接在這裡拆禮物...」

 

「巴基，你這壞蛋，別誘惑我...」這個誘人的主意讓史蒂夫抱怨地嘆氣，因為此刻他也轉著同樣的念頭，但想到自己為今晚做的準備，史蒂夫最後還是堅持住了，「不行，親愛的，今晚我們得 **照順序** 來。」

 

兩人手牽著手一起搭電梯到頂層，停機坪上有一台直升機正等著他們，在螺旋槳轉動的隆隆聲中，直升機平穩地往海飛去。

 

此時正是日暮時分，橘黃色的太陽在海平面緩緩落下，艷麗的晚霞映著天邊紅光一片，大約十分鐘後，史蒂夫捏捏他示意往下看，他們已經飛離曼哈頓很長距離，海面上停著一艘金紅相間的華麗遊艇，用膝蓋想也知道是誰的手筆。

 

直升機停在船尾降落甲板上，「羅傑斯先生、巴恩斯先生，歡迎登船。」

 

走過整排穿著白色海軍制服，站得筆挺的服務員，巴基側過頭向史蒂夫咬耳朵，「哇喔！這排場，你快嚇壞我了，隊長，希望我們的薪水負擔得起？」

 

「少來，你明知道這是跟東尼借的，一毛錢花不到你。」

 

「嗯哼！我深刻感覺有個 **闊佬** 做朋友真是不錯。」

 

史蒂夫睨了他一眼傳達無聲的同意，鋼鐵人對友人總是一副深怕人家不知道他有多大方的樣子，當然，史總也確實有那本錢顯擺。

 

三月初的紐約外海氣溫仍低，不過對二個超級戰士來說並不是問題，而且今天的風並不大，侍者詢問意願時，他們都同意在船頭甲板用餐，畢竟，特別到海上來約會，就是要欣賞紐約港華燈爍亮的夜景，還有，史蒂夫暗自希望能順利出現的星空。

 

天色暗得很快，當侍者引領他們在布置了燭光跟鮮花的圓桌旁入座時，天空已經完全轉成墨藍色，一輪滿月散發皎潔的光輝，點點閃爍的星子也悄悄地出現在東南方。

 

「會冷嗎？」當點單完畢，侍者離開，巴基伸出手握住史蒂夫的。

 

「不會，初期的低燒跟畏冷只剛好在紐約最冷的那兩天，你知道我現在不怕冷的。」史蒂夫說的是實話，血清作用後，他的身體一直都比巴基來的暖，二戰時野外露宿他都是充當暖爐的那一個。

 

「是說，我的小史蒂夫進步囉！高級遊艇燭光晚餐哈！你從哪裡得來的點子？」

 

「嗯...你說不想要禮物，我想吃一頓好的應該會是不錯的主意，」史蒂夫不好意思說他們已經好幾個月沒有約會了，自從懷孕之後，一連串的姙娠反應讓他們的腦袋裡面就裝不下其他事情，「地點是小辣椒的提議。」Beta女性的原話是反正東尼這艘遊艇已經泊在港口一整年沒用，也該是時候出來兜兜風。

 

「波茲？嗯～所以船上的人應該也是她安排的囉？我開始期待今天的晚餐了。」以小辣椒超高水準的眼光，等會兒上來的菜色決不會只是 "一頓好的" 那麼簡單。

 

「所以，你喜歡嗎？」史蒂夫反手將兩人的手指纏繞在一起。

 

「喜歡？史蒂薇，如果當年你跟女孩約會時能有現在的一半程度，我就不用那麼煩惱啦！」既使是真的很高興，巴基表達的方式還是改不了調侃對方的習慣。

 

「哼！最好是，那些四人約會根本都是 **有預謀，** 我早該看出來的，你個渾蛋。」自從一年前兩人互相坦承愛意之後，史蒂夫終於想通當年他還是豆芽菜時，巴基美其名是幫好友找對象，其實暗地裡不知道趕走多少對他垂涎的人。

 

被戳破窗紙的Alpha吐吐舌頭，剛好侍者開始送上開胃小點，巴基立即殷勤地表示吃菜吃菜。

 

夜幕低垂，美人當前，佳餚珍饈令人心滿意足，當最後一道甜點消失在嘴裡，巴基認為差不多該打道回府，史蒂夫送上了他今晚最後一個驚喜。

 

「巴基。」金髮Beta嬰兒藍的眼睛在燭光的映照下瀅瀅閃耀，一本正經的語氣藏不住興奮之情。

 

棕髮Alpha眨眨眼，他認得這個，當史蒂夫有什麼奇怪點子或任性想法固執地要去執行時就會有這種表情。

 

美國隊長也會有緊張的時候，深吸一口氣，「我...這才是我要送你的禮物，先警告你，不准笑我。」最後有種惡狠狠的感覺。

 

史蒂夫站起身，往距離他們五米處，用餐期間一直在演奏的五人樂團走去，樂團主唱將麥克風遞給他。

 

「詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，今天是你一百歲生日，生日快樂，渾球。」史蒂夫頓了頓，「1944年，是我陪你度過的上一個生日，我只想說，接下來的每一年我都會 **陪你一起** 度過。」金髮Beta深情微笑，「巴基，一直以來你才是我們之中那個會講話的，我...」樂團開始演奏一首他沒聽過的抒情樂曲*，「這首歌送給你，你知道我的。」

 

**美國隊長唱情歌** 給他，巴基的下巴已經掉下來了，字面意義上的。

 

***Boyzone - When You Say Nothing At All**

 

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
真是驚人，你總是能說中我的心。

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.  
無須隻字片語，你照亮了黑夜。

Try as I may I could never explain.  
我試過，但無法解釋，

What I hear when you don't say a thing  
這心有靈犀的感覺。

 

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me.  
你微笑的臉龐，讓我明瞭你是多麼需要我。

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
你眉宇之間浮現著真實的感受，我知道你絕不會離開我。

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
握著你的手，我知道你會和我患難與共。

But you say it best when you say nothing at all.  
最棒的是，一切盡在不言中。

 

All day long I can hear people talking out loud.  
漫長的日子裡我總是聽見人們大聲喧嘩。

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.  
當你緊緊擁抱我，你驅散了所有煩憂。

Try as they may They could never define.  
沒有人可以了解。

What's being said between your heart and mine.  
我倆是如何的心有靈犀。

 

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me.  
你微笑的臉龐，讓我明瞭你是多麼需要我。

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
你眉宇之間浮現著真實的感受，我知道你絕不會離開我。

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
握著你的手，我知道你會和我患難與共。

Yeah, you say it best when you say nothing at all.  
最棒的是，一切盡在不言中。

 

靠！這是他漫長的生命中遇過 **最浪漫的事** 了。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章算提前祝巴基2017.3.10百歲生日快樂~  
> 寫游魚二尾時突然發現這件事，所以就多了這一章～哈


	8. 游魚二尾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小海馬們跟爸爸打招呼了。

 

凌晨二點。

 

「巴基...親愛的...你醒著嗎？」

 

「唔...嗯？」

 

「.......」

 

「....怎麼了，寶貝？」

 

「我肚子 **餓** 了....」

 

「......冰箱裡還有晚餐剩下的義大利麵跟蘑菇湯，或者你要吃牛奶麥片？家裡還有吐司跟火腿，要幫你做個三明治嗎？」

 

「.....」

 

「？」

 

「我想吃墨西哥雞肉卷餅....」

 

「.....我去買。」

 

冬日戰士絕對不會承認這幾週有點疲倦，因為脫離孕期初期妊娠反應的Beta爆發的不僅是食慾...

 

凌晨三點半。

 

「.......」

 

「史蒂夫？甜心，你還餓嗎？」

 

「嗯？沒啊！」

 

「.....還不睏？」

 

「....吃飽有精神了...」

 

「？」

 

「別的地方餓了....」

 

「史蒂！....唔唔唔.....」

 

被吃乾抹淨的Alpha認命地表示熱情主動的Beta讓他感到異常"幸福"。

 

接下來的日子順利到不可思議，先前的各種不適就彷若做夢一般，在史蒂夫身上看不到痕跡，除了三不五時就想要 **補充** 一下Alpha信息素以外，美國隊長基本上恢復了以往規律的生活作息。

 

「你上次說的還真應驗了！這麼快又生龍活虎？還有，老兄，不是我要抱怨，這個腹肌是怎麼回事？裡頭真的有對雙胞胎嗎？」再次被冰棍夫夫一左一右包夾超車的獵鷹表示不科學。

 

懷孕16週腹部仍然是塊壘分明的肌肉對常人來說大概是不太可能實現的目標，對此史蒂夫自己也覺得有些許納悶，雖然他跟一般孕婦/夫比起來 **多** 了些運動量，（每天十公里長跑、二小時的常規訓練 - 包括跳繩、打沙袋、伏地挺身，還有不定時的與巴基"對練"。）但，鏡子裡映照出的完美腹肌一點變化也無，不免有些令人擔憂。

 

「別擔心，第一胎大多比較晚才會顯懷，尤其是男性，因為身高跟肌肉型態的關係，而且孕吐與食慾不振多半體重還會下降，就更看不出來了。雖然說雙胞胎會大的比較快，不過你...」躺在檢查台上掀開襯衣拉低褲頭讓巴基以外的人在下腹東按西摸，雖然是醫生，不過史蒂夫還是有些尷尬。

 

艾蒂森收回手，拿出聽診器確認寶寶們心跳正常。「隊長，你的腹部肌肉足夠強韌支撐變大的生殖腔，我估計你大概要20週以後才會看得出變化。」

 

這次檢查沒有照超音波，艾蒂森表示隊長驗尿、血壓、體重都再正常不過，20週以後再來照就可以了。

 

不能看到寶寶們讓兩人有些失望，不過醫生提到可以開始注意胎動又讓兩個準爸爸興奮起來。

 

「巴克。」吃過晚餐，收拾了餐桌，史蒂夫半躺在沙發上看著巴基清理過碗盤後開始削蘋果，微黃的燈光照著他低頭認真的側臉，光線的明暗把那起伏俐落的側顏襯得如油畫般優美。

 

「嗯？」金屬手穩穩地把蘋果皮一圈圈完整無缺的用戰術小刀削成長條。

 

「你知道他們現在跟你手上的蘋果一樣大了嗎？」

 

巴基從鼻子發出一聲輕笑，「知道啊！所以？」墨色睫毛掀起瞄了他一眼又低下去，「你想把小海馬們改名蘋果們嗎？」

 

「才不是，你別討厭了，」金髮Beta皺皺鼻子，「我是想說...呃...我忘記我原本要說什麼了...」雙手撫上腹部，史蒂夫又花了五秒才想起來，「只是想說要不要開始準備孩子們的房間？上週去找克林特的時候，蘿拉也在，她說趁現在身體最舒服的時候，可以先準備孩子要用的東西了。」

 

「喔！有道理，畢竟他們已經有三個孩子了，改天應該跟鷹眼再好好聊一下，」巴基開始把蘋果們切片，「可以把我之前住的那間 - 現在差不多變成儲藏室了 - 整理一下，你想要裝飾可愛一些嗎？網路上有不少可以參考的。」

 

「你研究過了？」藍眼睛饒富興趣地看著他的伴侶。

 

哼哼兩聲，「不過還不知道性別，我不是很確定要用什麼色系，而且，你才是藝術家。」

 

「嬰兒室用鵝黃色應該不錯，暖色系，而且是中性色...是說，你想過嗎？小海馬們的性別？」

 

「有啊！」處理好的蘋果一片片整齊排在圓盤上。

 

巴基走過來坐在他身邊，把盤子放在茶几上，順手往他嘴裡塞了一片，「金髮藍眼的男孩們，跟他們的爸比一樣脾氣火爆，固執而且公正的像天火一樣，任性又 **可愛的要命** ，等他們大一些我就可以帶他們去騎腳踏車、打棒球，嘿！或許給他們養條狗？」

 

吞下蘋果，金髮藍眼的男人瞇起眼，「嗯哼！然後一塊讓你寵到無法無天？」

 

「別嫉妒，你永遠是我最可愛的那個男孩兒～」棕髮男子靠過來，灰藍色大眼親暱的眨眨。

 

「我以為你會比較喜歡女孩兒？所有女孩都愛你。」史蒂夫點點對方下巴上的溝壑。

 

抓起下巴上的手指作勢要咬，巴基咧嘴一笑，「謝謝誇獎，金髮藍眼的小公主也不錯！不過...你這光滑水嫩的樣子，預感你這裡面是男孩。」

 

半撅起下唇，「為什麼？荷爾蒙相合的關係嗎？但我比較喜歡棕髮綠眼的女孩兒，像貝卡那樣，而且...我有夢到過...」

 

巴基來了興致，「什麼，你夢到他們嗎？」

 

史蒂夫嘴角勾起如夢似幻的笑花，「剛知道懷孕那時候，不是很清晰，不過我肯定有一個像貝卡那樣的小女孩在我懷裡叫爸比... **哦** ！！」湛藍的眼睛倏地睜大。

 

史蒂夫按住下腹低喘，ㄧ種奇妙的感覺在腹中升起，有什麼在划來划去，好像腸胃蠕動，又像有好多氣泡在跑，更像一條小魚（應該是兩條）在游來游去。

 

「怎麼了！？史蒂夫，不舒服？你肚子痛嗎？」巴基一把抓住他的肩膀皺眉緊盯著他。

 

「不是...巴克...我的上帝啊...這種感覺...」史蒂夫白皙的臉龐暈上兩團粉紅，「他們在動...老天！哦！還在動，像兩條小魚那樣在我肚子裡 **游泳** ！」

 

「耶穌基督！我嫉妒死你了，哪裏？這邊嗎？」巴基小心翼翼地把右手放在史蒂夫肚臍下方平坦緊實的腹部上。

 

史蒂夫抓過巴基的手放在正蠕動的位置上，「這裡，有感覺嗎？」

 

「沒有，他們還在動嗎？」巴基凝眉，「剛剛還有，嗯...現在沒有了。」藍的驚人地眼眸仍然在興奮的放大狀態，「哦！巴克...這感覺真是...太奇妙了。」

 

巴基略為失望的情緒很快被史蒂夫引去注意力，初次感受到胎動的Beta整個沈浸在與寶寶們接觸的感動中，渾然不覺自己眉眼的溫柔與嘴角宛若蒙娜麗莎的神秘微笑讓他散發神聖的光輝，在巴基的眼中顯露出無與倫比的美麗。

 

Alpha被觸動了，"他是 **我的** 。"巴基無法移開目光，"這麼美好的、明亮的、像太陽一般存在的人是我的。」心海漲滿名叫史蒂夫羅傑斯的浪潮，愛意席捲全身就要從每一個毛細孔迸出。

 

空氣中驟然增加的Alpha信息素如夏季西部草原上的大雷雨，迅速集結成濃密的雲團沈沈地包圍上來。

 

「巴基？」金髮Beta纖長的濃密睫毛像受驚的蝴蝶顫抖翻飛，感受到Alpha侵略性的信息素讓他跟著呼吸急促。

 

嬰兒藍眼睛對上風暴藍色的雙瞳，「你真美，你知道嗎？」金屬手緩緩搭上方正的下顎，拇指輕輕揉弄紅潤的下唇，「史蒂夫...」有些低沉的煙嗓輕嘆著，「史蒂夫...你是如此神奇，當你微笑，整個世界都暫時停了下來凝視你*，知道嗎？我仍然不敢相信你是我的...你是我的。」

 

史蒂夫握住巴基的金屬手壓在自己胸前，「我是你的，巴克...聽到了嗎？它為你而跳，我是你的，永遠。」心跳鼓動著，當兩顆心一起躍動，一切都完美的令人屏息，兩次呼吸後，史蒂夫另一手撫上巴基還放在他小腹上的手，藍色眼睛盈滿愛意，「這裡，他們也是你的，我們的。」

 

「我愛你，我愛你。」巴基低喃著愛語，一遍又一遍，雨點般的吻落在他的臉龐跟唇瓣上。

 

史蒂夫縱情回應，雙臂纏上他的頸子他拉近，「我也愛你，愛我，巴克，現在，愛我。」

 

金屬臂發出機械校準聲，巴基把金屬臂塞進史蒂夫膝蓋彎，另一手環住背部，打橫抱起他，就像他還是那個纖瘦的小個子Beta一樣。

 

這一夜無盡的溫柔，巴基不停呼喚著史蒂夫的名字，用前所未有的耐心將他像珍寶般捧在手心，史蒂夫覺得自己像初春暖陽照耀的冬雪， **融化** 在巴基熱情的懷抱。

 

*歌詞-出自Bruno Mars的Just The Way You Are.

 

************

 

「聽說你復工了？」紅髮特工在電梯前挑眉，不掩飾的銳利眼神上下打量快二個月不見的史蒂夫。

 

「嗨！娜塔，好久不見。」對友人刺探性的目光完全沒有不適，史蒂夫鎮定如常地回應，「初期的症狀已經緩解，一般性的訓練我還是可以勝任，而且今天只是基本戰術授課。」

 

「 **基媽媽** 放心讓你自己一個出門，沒跟在身邊？」

 

「什.....妳是指巴基？」什麼怪稱呼，「我又不是小孩子...好吧...他有來，跟狙擊小組在十六樓開會。」

 

娜塔莎露出一副我就知道的表情，「不是說有人勒令他不能再出三天以上的任務？」

 

「妳怎麼...我才沒...娜塔！」抱胸，「妳就不能偶爾別這麼無所不知嗎？」

 

「抱歉，職業習慣，」紅髮特工勾起嘴角，「是說，你看起來氣色很不錯。」

 

史蒂夫微微一笑接受了友人的說法，「還好，謝謝關心。」

 

「所以說巴頓上次看到冬日被 **壓** 在牆上是真的囉？」

 

「.....」

 

「聽說Beta男性孕期性慾會特別強？」

 

「娜塔！」

 

「別害羞，你看起來 **油光水滑** ，冬日很拼喔！」紅唇嘴邊的壞笑完全收不住，「對了，我知道上回我們去波哥大時東尼有送你Beta專用的小玩意，史塔克製造的道具很不錯的，如何？」。

 

「不，我不會跟你討論我跟巴基的房事或者其他任何有關的事，別想。」提到史塔克送他的東西，紅暈開始漫上臉頰。

 

「所以我假設巴基還不知道這件事囉？」娜塔莎遮掩不住的心思呼之欲出。

 

「老天！我們一定要提這個嗎？」掩臉。

 

原本寬敞的電梯瞬間變得狹窄，史蒂夫狠瞪著跳動的樓層數字，恨不得立馬落跑。

 

「不說也可以，不過....」

 

「什麼？」不好的預感。

 

「親愛的隊長，為了你們好，買 **孕期胸罩** 時我得跟著去。」不懷好意的眼神直盯著美國隊長"廣闊"的胸懷，「別逃避，這事得快。」

 

所以，這就是為什麼星期六下午他們出現在梅西百貨正門口百老匯大道上的咖啡座的原因。

 

「五樓整層都是嬰兒用品，等一下買完"媽媽"要用的東西後你們也可以去逛逛，現在我們得先到六樓看今天的重點。」帶著墨鏡咬著攪拌棒的娜塔莎今天看起來非常不黑寡婦。

 

「可以別用這個詞嗎？不過，我們在等誰？」

 

「為了讓這次採購更有效率，我幫你約了有經驗人士。」用下巴比了比。

 

西34街與百老匯大道十字路口慢慢走來一人，中等身材，黑夾克黑牛仔褲，底下穿著紫色T恤，跟巴基他們一樣戴著棒球帽。

 

「看那個 **肚子** 就知道是誰了，有經驗人士？」巴基面無表情評論道。

 

「相信我，他絕對很有幫助的。」娜塔莎語氣裡除了一貫的不容置疑還有其他東西，巴基挑了挑眉。

 

「嘿！大夥兒！」說話間，那人已經走到他們這一桌，自然而然地拉開椅子一屁股坐下。

 

「午安！克林特。」看到巴頓就想到上回披薩吃到一半，自己顧著撲向巴基然後完全把房子裡還有第三個人忘掉，還被娜塔莎拿出來取笑的糗事，史蒂夫有點不自在的動了動。巴基照例只對來人點點頭。

 

「妳跟他們說了嗎？」克林特轉向娜塔莎。

 

「還沒，交給你來解釋吧！給你五分鐘，然後我們就出發。」揮揮手下指令。

 

面對兩雙同樣冒著疑問的眼睛，史蒂夫是標準的美國隊長式你快說吧的表情，巴基則是一臉冬日戰士的冷淡透著懷疑。

 

「好吧！」克林特拿下帽子撥了撥頭髮，「現在要告訴你們的事，只有小娜跟蘿拉知道，所以...」確認冰棍們眼神肯定的表達保密意願，鷹眼吐了口氣，「你們都認為我是Beta，但，其實不是，沒人知道我曾經跟隊長有過一樣的身體狀況。」

 

他們花了三秒鐘消化他的話中含意，「你是說...」史蒂夫看向克林特的肚子，「難怪...」巴基喃喃。

 

「他那時候整整胖了 **50磅** 。」娜塔莎隨即補充。

 

「謝謝妳提醒，親愛的，沒錯，十年前，我們家老大是我生的。」鷹眼有點得意地拍拍肚子。

 

巴基上下打量，「你的意思是你是Omega？但...」雖然現在抑制劑、遮蓋劑使用廣泛，不過超級士兵的嗅覺比之旁人那又是另外一回事。

 

「我知道，你嗅不出來，因為，嗯...當年生產的時候出了一些問題，總之，我現在已經完全沒有Omega的器官，腺體也發揮不了作用，所以跟Beta幾乎是一樣的。」克林特輕描淡寫地帶過。

 

如此隱私的事情，鷹眼願意告訴他們，不僅是雙方友誼的一大步，更顯示他願意協助隊長的決心。

 

「克林特，我不知道該說什麼，謝謝你告訴我們，真的。」史蒂夫語帶感激。

 

「沒什麼，就是，不忍心看你們倆個被娜塔逗得團團轉，到時候買一堆用不上的貴死人玩意兒。」克林特用"你們不知道這女人花起錢來多恐怖"的目光瞟了瞟娜塔莎，換來對方一聲冷哼。

 

事實證明，娜塔莎的眼光跟克林特過來人的親身體驗建議加在一起，果然可以達到最佳功效。

 

他們極為效率地採買了各式衣物，在二位特工分別堅持下買了大二號的棉T、帽T、亨利衫，以及為孕期男性設計的腰腹寬大的鬆緊牛仔褲、休閒褲，（鷹眼表示不需要特別買孕期設計的上衣，因為肚子真正大起來才幾個月，買大幾號的就可以了，等以後生產完都還可以穿；鬆緊褲就有必要，但也不用多，買個兩三條可以替換就好。）還未雨綢繆的買了大一號的寬鬆布鞋。「相信我，後期你一定會用到的，這款穿起來很舒服，腳腫也不怕。」鷹眼如是說。

 

是否要購買托腹帶讓兩人猶豫了，根據鷹眼的說法，當年因為他胖得厲害，肚子太重，所以後期是有用的，之後蘿拉懷老二跟老三也有用，但是隊長腹肌強韌度又似乎可以不用戴這熱死人的玩意，最後他們決定等史蒂夫肚子大起來之後再看看。

 

終於來到娜塔莎念念不忘而史蒂夫尷尬萬分的部分，幸好這間為孕期男性開設的內衣店看起來並不會很娘娘腔，櫥窗裡擺放的模特兒胸上穿的也都是樸素的運動型胸衣。

 

當然，店裡面還是有各式各樣漂亮精細花樣的內衣，那些繽紛的色彩跟布料讓兩個30年代的老古董們整個都不安起來，巴基一副僵直樣，眼睛盯著史蒂夫，史蒂夫則是漲紅了臉，看著地板。

 

接待他們的是一個懷孕的Omega男性，肚子大得似乎馬上就要生產，這樣的店員簡直是再好不過的樣本，店員熱情洋溢的向史蒂夫推薦色彩豔麗的熱銷款式，遭到拒絕也沒有降低笑容，「啊！沒關係，我知道，你喜歡櫥窗擺放的那種對吧！經典運動款，沒有鋼圈跟搭扣，絕對舒適，好選擇，介意我量一下尺寸嗎？」

 

二位特工與巴基並肩靠在牆邊等待史蒂夫在熱心店員協助下試穿不熟悉的衣物。

 

「嘖！冬日，這可是你的 **福利** ，不要說你不懂啊！千載難逢的機會呢！」纖手對琳瑯滿目鮮豔細緻的各式內衣比了比，「老天！隨便一套史蒂夫穿起來都可以辣死你！你們這兩個老古板，真是暴殄天物。」娜塔莎嚼著口香糖，不無可惜地說。

 

巴基仍然維持他在旁人面前一貫的撲克臉，淡淡的回應，「史蒂夫本來就很辣，只要他喜歡，我怎樣都好。」

 

克林特在一旁抱胸偷笑，在娜塔莎眼刀投過來時舉手表示無辜，「好吧！我承認我有買過，一兩套吧！ **情趣** 嘛！不過，這個純屬個人喜好，隊長初次接觸這種東西，妳總得要給他一點普通級的先適應一下？」

 

「咳！嗯...」史蒂夫出來了，他試穿的是包覆性很強的背心式內衣，胸脯的部分特別加強彈性保護，外面套上先前穿的長袖白色棉T，站在眾人面前攤開手，「如何？」

 

巴基忽然覺得面上一熱，這個內衣...好像把史蒂夫原本就很壯觀的上圍弄得更... **集中？托高？** 當然不是像女性胸罩的效果那麼誇張，但也夠他瞧的了。

 

克林特馬上表示認同巴基剛剛所說，隊長果然穿什麼都很辣。

 

一旁黑寡婦已經放棄"點化"這些男人。

 

「巴基？」被眾人眼神生吞活剝的感覺有夠尷尬，但這內衣穿起來的確很舒服，完全解決了發脹敏感的胸部肌膚跟衣料摩擦造成的不適問題，史蒂夫已經暗自決定要買個七八件每天換穿。

 

「呃！很好，你覺得？穿起來舒服嗎？會不會太緊？」被點名的人趕緊回神正色回應。

 

「還不錯，而且...」隊長原地 **彈跳** 兩下，「跑動的時候比較不會有負擔感。」

 

面對突如其來的抖奶表演，娜塔莎挑眉、克林特瞪大眼、巴基...一臉嚴肅轉向店員，「買了，給我們七件。」再轉回來刀鋒般的眼神掃過二位特工，「我去洗手間，馬上回來。」

 

「....怎麼了？」某人還不明白自己" **兇器** "殺傷力驚人，一臉納悶。

 

 

TBC.


	9. 初顯本色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *描述日常的過度章節～買買買冰棍組上線

「史蒂夫？你穿好了嗎？再不出發我們就要遲到啦！」

 

距離上回激烈的內衣大行動之後已經過了三週，雖然已經在21世紀生活快六年（算起來巴基只有三年），但經歷過大蕭條年代節儉成性的兩人結帳時還是被帳單上的數字驚得不輕，嬰兒室跟嬰兒用品也就還在規劃中遲遲沒動工，轉眼就是20週的產檢，這次會做高層次超音波，有機會一窺小海馬們的性別，二人都分外期待。

 

遲遲沒得到回應，巴基好奇地探進臥室看看究竟怎麼回事，「史蒂夫？」金髮Beta背對門口坐在床邊，背影莫名看起來有點蕭瑟。

 

史蒂夫默默轉回頭，越過肩膀看向巴基，一雙海藍色的眼睛竟然透著 - 委屈？

 

雖然說隨著懷孕週數越大，史蒂夫也跟著越來越情緒化，但多半是表現在吃不到想吃的食物（哀怨），或者電影看到催淚橋段（善感）的時候，這個委屈是怎麼回事？「呃...怎麼了嗎？」

 

「巴基...」史蒂夫皺著臉站起，轉身面對他的伴侶，「你看...」掀起T恤下擺，史蒂夫最愛的那條牛仔褲掛在臀部，拉鏈拉到一半，扣子跟皮帶還未繫上。

 

巴基一愣，恍然大悟，有人終於顯山露水，孕肚初顯啦！

 

「我怎麼吸氣還是拉不上去，更別說扣扣子了...」插著腰，史蒂夫的語氣不無懊惱。

 

幾週前還在擔心肚腹看不出變化，現在真的大了起來反而又煩惱起來 - 為了穿不上的牛仔褲 - 而這僅僅是剛開始呢！

 

巴基有些好笑地看著眼前越來越像70年前那個任性小個子的史蒂夫，美國隊長的嚴肅正經在一般人面前都是假象，而這傢伙在巴基面前原就不掩飾的本性隨著孕激素跟荷爾蒙的增加更是變本加厲起來。

 

「別硬塞了，小心把你最喜歡的那條褲子扯破！」從衣櫃底層翻出先前買的孕夫專用牛仔褲丟過去，「喏！買了就要穿，貴桑桑的。」

 

史蒂夫不情願的承認下腹部設計成彈性包覆布料，跨部以下是牛仔布材質的孕夫牛仔褲還挺好穿的，好吧！看來運動褲跟孕夫褲稱霸的時期終究來臨了，只好暫時跟帥氣的Levi's說掰掰。

 

說是孕肚初顯，但也只是脫了衣服看得出來一點微凸，穿上寬鬆的長T恤跟夾克之後，還是看不出來。

 

醫生拿起超音波槍，熟練的在槍頭上抹上凝膠，「其實肚子的大小每個人狀況不同，不用太在意，寶寶在肚子裡有正常成長才是最重要的，來，我們來看看乖寶們吧！今天願不願意讓爸爸們知道性別呢～」

 

雖然有心理準備，但冰涼的凝膠貼上肌膚時還是讓史蒂夫微微縮了一下，巴基安撫地捏捏他的手，示意他一塊看向螢幕。

 

久違的黑白色超音波圖像再次展現在眼前，上下灰白色，中間是不規則長方型的黑色空間，裡面有比之前大多了的兩個白色團塊，可以看得出來正在蠕動，「啊！剛好照到臀部，這是兩位小朋友的小屁股。」艾蒂森微笑解釋。

 

「他們這樣是...躺著？」史蒂夫好奇地歪頭。

 

「嗯！可以這麼說，寶寶們在肚子裡面是捲起來的，超音波槍現在在你腹部底端，照到他們的屁股，所以他們的頭跟你是同一個方向朝上窩在你肚子裡...」艾蒂森滑動了一下超音波槍，螢幕上出現一個很明顯的側臉，「啊！你們看，這裡，鼻子、嘴巴...」醫生又移動了一下角度，這次出現了整個頭顱跟身體的側面，還可以隱約看到纖瘦的肢體，還有發亮的脊椎骨。

 

巴基發出小小的驚嘆聲，這是他們生命的延續，兩人精華結合產生的寶物，幾個月前還只是豆子般的小點現在已經完全有了嬰兒的形態，

 

「唔！」彷彿在抗議超音波打擾，寶寶做出揮拳踢腿的姿態，巴基低頭看著史蒂夫，眼中揶揄的笑意明顯，史蒂夫知道這混蛋八成是想說寶寶跟他一樣好鬥。

 

分別照過兩個寶寶確認過成長數據都正常，艾蒂森興致勃勃在史蒂夫下腹快速的來回滑動超音波槍。

 

「這是？在幹嘛？」有點癢。

 

「吵吵他們，看看他們願不願意張開腿讓你們看看性別。」螢幕上的小傢伙們果然開始蠕動，史蒂夫腹中再次升起滾動感，讓他想發笑。

 

努力幾分鐘後，艾蒂森表示寶寶們都很害羞，看來要等生產才有機會揭曉性別了。

 

「之後每次檢查都是常規性的，要等到最後一個月才會在照超音波確認寶寶們的狀態是否合適分娩，不過那時候他們都很大了，不太有機會滾動看性別。」

 

「沒關係，是男是女我們都喜歡，等到最後再開獎也很棒，謝謝你，醫生。」

 

雖然無法確認小海馬們的性別，但那無損二位準爸爸重新燃燒起買買買的熱情，之前從克林特那邊已經得到不少二手物品（安撫搖籃、嬰兒浴盆、各式衣物。），但還是有許多待採購的物品，兩人為此在網路上做足了功課，列出一串長長的採購清單，比對了距離、路線、網路評價等敲定了採購地點，（二位超級戰士很認真的把採購當成作戰任務規劃執行了。）他們選擇在週二早上開車到聯合廣場旁的Babies ’R Us（*美國經典嬰兒用品超級商場）進行"任務"。

 

穿著運動褲、寬鬆帽T、帶著棒球帽跟平光黑框眼鏡，史蒂夫看起來跟一般來採購的家長們沒什麼兩樣，巴基的打扮跟伴侶差不多，只是少了眼鏡，多了濃密的落腮鬍子。

 

兩人推著購物車在眾多商品中幾乎迷失，這不是他們第一次逛超級市場，但是第一次看到這麼多琳瑯滿目寶寶專用的可愛玩意，經過嬰幼兒服飾區時，被孕激素與越來越頻繁的胎動影響最近明顯母性側漏的美國隊長簡直無法自控，這個也想買，那個也好可愛！哦！巴基，你看這個兔子！還有這個！蜜蜂裝！！

 

在瀏覽網頁時就見識過這狀況的Alpha即時阻止金髮Beta陷入失心瘋，「克制！史蒂夫！快清醒！我們得從清單上第一個項目開始買！記得嗎？」巴基發揮冬日戰士任務導向的專注力，一把拉住史蒂夫快步往目標前進。

 

史蒂夫也知道推車、汽車座椅跟娃娃床才是他們今天採購的重點，只好矇住眼睛讓巴基把自己拖走，踏入推車區，巴基毫不遲疑地往先前選中的Baby Jogger City Select雙人推車走去，這台兩張座椅一樣大，座椅可以前後、面對、或並排坐變化，收折快速的雙人娃娃車，一開始就是他們的首選，確認無誤後，他們很快選定經典的紅色車款然後往旁邊的汽座區移動，由於事先準備充足，這三個項目都照原訂計劃迅速採買完成。

 

時間充裕，所以超級戰士們直接在娃娃床所在的傢俱區繼續挑選床具組、尿布台、衣櫃，因為都是體積龐大的物品，所以他們直接請店家送貨。

 

傢俱區旁邊就是可愛的裝飾用品區，史蒂夫差點又什麼都想買，連巴基都快要淪陷，最後他們選了小美人魚跟海底總動員的壁貼、貝殼形狀的吸底燈、游魚旋轉音樂鈴，打算讓小海馬們在海底世界裡快樂成長。

 

購物的時間總是過得特別快，轉眼就到了用餐時間，肚子裡揣著兩隻的金髮Beta早就已經餓得打響鼓了，兩人一面以軍隊慣有的效率掃蕩數量驚人的食物，一面討論是否要繼續採買。

 

巴基堅持打道回府，購物跟訓練不一樣，連續三小時不間斷的買買買足以打垮一個意志堅定的男人，而且Alpha認為他的Beta該回家休息，畢竟，五個月的身孕已經開始有些份量，艾蒂森已經警告他們必須降低訓練時數跟強度了。

 

想到訓練，巴基有些頭痛的想起先前在復仇者大樓跟東尼的對話。

 

「你知道這是遲早的事，我們需要有人接盾。」身為復仇者召集人、新神盾的執行董事，拿著工具正充當機械師的東尼毫不猶豫地指出懷孕中的羅傑斯不適合再擔任美國隊長一職，至少，在他卸貨之前都不適合，事實是，老冰棍漂亮的屁股已經擠不進那件該死的緊身制服啦！。

 

工作台上，金屬手指緩緩屈伸，「從現任的復仇者選一位。」

 

「鷹眼跟寡婦是間諜、特工，蟻人、黃蜂女擅長潛藏，幻視跟汪達基本上還算孩子，我跟布魯斯實際上是科技人員，戰場上的事得由戰場上的人來幹，獵鷹跟羅迪大概算，不過他倆都是空中火力，我們需要像隊長那樣的地面領隊。」

 

「我是殺手、狙擊手，不負責作戰指揮。」收回金屬臂，做了幾個姿勢確認運轉正常，金屬葉片張闔的聲音帶著肅殺之氣。

 

「我看過你們二戰時期的所有紀錄，你從軍的時間比羅傑斯長，他那一套都是從你那邊學的，每次作戰計畫也都經過你再檢修過不是嗎？別否認。至於近距離作戰攻擊力...你以為天空母艦那時你跟隊長幾次PK都沒人看的？」東尼給了他一個您別胡扯了老爺爺的眼神。

 

灰綠色的眼眸平靜無波地盯著對方護目鏡下的深色大眼看了一會兒，時間久到東尼差點要呼喚戰甲，棕髮Alpha才收回目光，「我跟史蒂夫...風格不同，這點娜塔莉亞清楚，如果你們能接受，我可以暫代一陣子。」

 

東尼.我啥都不怕.史塔克默默的擦去心頭上不存在的汗滴，「好，那個...我們需要訓練，磨合一下作戰方式那個...你懂的。」真該死，史蒂夫不在身邊，冬兵生人勿近的樣子跟冷酷的信息素壓得他一點調侃話都說不出來，東尼決定還是美國老冰棍隊長比較合他胃口。

 

不知東尼心中那些小九九，巴基爽快地跟星期五敲定了復仇者們作戰演練的時間。

 

「那個...呃...超過三天以上的任務不會找你去，放心。」

 

「我知道，隊長的命令，我一點都不擔心。」曇花一現的布魯克林式微笑融化了周圍的冰霜。

 

好吧！東尼承認這傢伙有吸引史蒂夫那傻大個的本錢，等等...隊長的命令...「嘿！你明知道接盾是羅傑斯的意思你還推三阻四，嘖！」

 

巴基給了他一個你傻瓜的嘲諷表情，抬抬下巴表示金屬臂沒有問題，就如同來時一般悄聲無息地離去。

 

「我討厭這些間諜。」喃喃，東尼決定來兩杯馬丁尼安慰一下自己受傷的小心靈。

 

TBC.


	10. 甜蜜的期待

「唔嗯....啊..」如絲般純厚的低吟聲，暗含隱忍，連綿不斷，迴盪在黑夜中。

 

皎潔的月光灑在瀅白的肌膚上，隆起的肩胛骨因為使勁透著凌厲，後背起伏的線條肌理細膩，骨肉勻稱，收窄的腰線曲線玲瓏，觸手滑嫩，俯臥弓身的姿態更顯妖嬈，配合身後進擊的動作而高高翹起的圓潤臀部被掌握在一雙大手下，隨著一次次猛烈的挺撞彈動著，那美景激的身後的人越發如痴如狂。

 

幹幹幹！太爽了！棕髮Alpha時輕時重地揉掐那兩團豐滿的臀肉，手指陷進那嫩白，留下鮮紅的指印，身下人對這一陣搓弄似乎頗為喜愛，發出了更大的聲響，幾乎可以說是浪叫了。

 

他的Beta真的太美了，不論從那個角度看他都是那麼奪人眼球，更棒的是不管用哪個體位幹他都是那麼的爽。好吧！巴基偷偷承認，他真的非常、非常、非常愛從後面上他，當然，可以跟史蒂夫面對面的體位也很棒，他可以盡情蹂躪那雙紅潤的豐唇，但，後背式，那近似於獸交的姿態，看著那個強大的超級戰士雌伏在他身下，一種完全降伏的柔順任他與取予求，Alpha的原始天性總能為此興奮不已。

 

「操！舒服嗎？寶貝，你濕軟的不像話...嗯！喜歡我這樣揉你屁股對不對？是不是很爽？聽聽你的聲音，真是太浪了。」下流話克制不住地從嘴裡流瀉，「這麼漂亮的屁股，我愛死了，你就是喜歡我這樣幹對吧？」

 

「嗚....哈....」沉淪在感官的盛宴之中，快感洶湧地席捲，史蒂夫想要說出自己的感覺，但只能發出一連串自己聽了都臉紅的胡亂呼喊，金髮Beta張口咬住小臂，企圖壓下克制不住的淫叫。

 

臀部被更用力的掐捏差點讓他尖叫出聲，老天！混蛋！混蛋混蛋！美國隊長現在非常想要罵髒話，因為他確實愛死了被捏屁股，被他的Alpha那雙修長堅硬的大手緊緊的、用力的、極富技巧的玩弄，天殺的！幾乎跟揉捏他的胸脯一樣爽！

 

「叫出來！甜心，我喜歡聽你的聲音，嗯？為我叫出來！美人，我知道你快到了，你夾的我這麼緊，寶貝，親愛的，感覺太棒了，蜜糖，讓我進去，讓我...進去....哦！幹！」

 

極將滅頂的那一刻，巴基棄守了史蒂夫的臀，拉伸軀體往前抓住了金髮Beta胸前的豐滿，孕期快滿六個月的胸脯原本就敏感易激，被一熱一冷的大手緊緊包覆上的瞬間，史蒂夫無法遏抑地發出高亢的呻吟，全身顫抖地射在床單上，同時感到收緊的內壁中一股滾燙射進深處。

 

史蒂夫全身無力，避開精液弄濕處跟肚子半側躺在床上喘氣，巴基跟著一塊倒在他身後，仍然伏在他背上緊緊相連，Alpha的結正在張開，確認史蒂夫的狀況無礙，巴基拉起史蒂夫的左腳掛在手臂上，持續挺動臀部把自己擠進Beta為他開啟的第二重入口。

 

被突入深處的酸脹酥麻從尾椎一路往上攀爬至全身，Alpha漲大到極致的莖身艱難地在Beta體內移動，史蒂夫的後穴再次痙攣地絞緊，讓巴基咬牙低咒著清空了雙球，喘息呼喊中，兩人再度同時越過臨界點抵達至美之境。

 

巴基在史蒂夫身後像蟲子般蠕動，試圖將他們相連的身體調整到最舒適的位置，最後史蒂夫枕在巴基右肩，讓巴基的右手穿過頸下跟他的右手交握，左手搭在巴基環抱著他微微隆起的腹部的金屬臂上，雙腿交纏，背腹無間隙地貼在一塊。

 

他已經不是那個能捲縮在巴基懷裡的小個子，但他們就像二隻尺寸大小相同的湯匙，完美契合。巴基將鼻子埋在他耳下靠近腺體的部位，輕輕摩挲。

 

史蒂夫很喜歡等待結消退的這十五分鐘，性愛後分泌的大量胺多肦讓腦內充滿幸福感，高潮時釋放的荷爾蒙使整個身體筋肉酥軟飄然愈睡，充塞整個空間的信息素令人安心又滿足。

 

上次產檢過後，史蒂夫的肚子像吹了氣球般飛快的鼓脹起來，22週的肚子圓滾滾，頗有份量，金屬手指慢條斯理地在側腹畫圓，帶起些許酥麻的電流，突然一陣滾動。

 

巴基驚奇地感應到傳感器接收的微弱震動，「上帝！是他們嗎？」

 

從史蒂夫第一次感受到胎動以來，每次小海馬們在動，只要巴基的手一放上肚皮，他們就安靜下來，只能在旁眼巴巴看著史蒂夫開心地摸著肚子跟孩子們交流，還調侃他垂著嘴角滿臉哀怨的模樣跟網路上流傳的不爽貓一個樣。

 

「又動了！哇！這一記踢踹頗為有力哦！」

 

似乎在抗議雙親的"運動"太激烈打擾到他們，小海馬們在史蒂夫的肚子裡也做起了體操，幾下大力的波動讓巴基驚嘆地笑開了。

 

「寶貝們？不動啦？睡覺時間到了是吧！就知道你們最乖哩！」

 

戀戀不捨地在剛剛寶寶們滑動的部位來回撫摸，一邊叨叨絮絮地繼續碎念，從20週開始，巴基每天晚上睡前一定會對小海馬們報告一遍爸爸們今天做了什麼事，幫他們佈置好房間啦！史蒂夫爹地在牆壁上彩繪了繽紛的海底世界非常漂亮啦！他們的爹地有多棒、爸比（巴基自己）有多酷炫之類的蠢話。

 

史蒂夫總是微笑聽著，在旁人面前擺足省話一哥模樣的巴基，面對自己心頭上的三個寶，瞬間回歸本性，布魯克林小王子嘴甜話多的個性展露無疑，在史蒂夫眼中看來可愛無比，對未來一家四口的生活更添甜蜜的期待。

 

結消退了，巴基才從蠢阿爸模式回神，窸窸窣窣一陣清理後，發現伴侶闔著眼皮享受他的熱毛巾擦身服務，半晌不出聲。

 

「甜心？睡著了？」

 

「嗯？還沒。」

 

聞言巴基搔了搔對方仍然顯瘦的腰側，換來一陣扭動輕笑。

 

「別鬧！會癢。」

 

「發什麼呆？」五月初的夜晚還是有點涼意，巴基拉起薄被蓋住兩人，然後再度把自己貼在史蒂夫身後。

 

「我在想事情。」

 

「大思想家，想什麼那麼認真，說來聽聽。」

 

史蒂夫在巴基懷裡翻了個身躺平，挪動頭顱在Alpha肩窩找到一個舒適的位置，兩人的手一起覆在微隆的腹部。「我在想...我大概可以理解人類為什麼需要懷胎十月這麼久了。」

 

「哦？為什麼？讓我們有時間買更多寶寶連身衣？」

 

「啐！才不是，不要胡扯！」Beta伸手快狠準的在巴基胸前小點擰了一下，「我覺得是...要讓雙親有足夠的時間去適應新的變化，不只是生活上的，還有心理層面，在肚子慢慢變大的過程中，你會越來越愛體內的新生命，漸漸接受即將為人父母，背負養兒育女責任這件事。」

 

「嗯...有道理，所以....」

 

剛開始得知懷孕時，史蒂夫內心深處不是沒有過猶豫，那是一種對未來生活的不確定，他是個戰士，美國隊長不論身為士兵還是復仇者，都不可能是哺育嬰幼兒的最佳職業，但這幾個月下來，隨著寶寶們在體內成長茁壯，那種緊緊相連、骨肉連心的感覺，他明確的知道，無論是現在、將來他都不可能對這兩個孩子放手。

 

「我要親自養育他們。」

 

「呃...沒錯，"我們"會一起養育他們。」

 

「不，我的意思是，小海馬們出生以後，我要自己帶他們，不要褓姆。」

 

巴基的眉頭扭的像麻花，「什麼？可是...我以為...」

 

金髮Beta仰起頭看著他的Alpha，湛藍的雙瞳閃閃發亮。「你以為等寶寶們出生，我就會立刻回到復仇者或神盾繼續衝鋒陷陣？」金棕色的長睫眨了眨，「我原本也是這樣想，但是...他們...我不知道要怎麼形容這種感受，我只知道，他們需要我。」

 

「好，所以你打算...停職...六個月？一年？」

 

「嗯...我想的是...一直到他們上學。」

 

「老天啊！你是誰？把羅傑斯藏到哪去了？不不，甜心，我了解你，幾週、幾個月或許可以，但是...你現在講的是好幾年...24小時，在家帶小孩、當家庭主夫...放棄美國隊長的身分還有你拯救世人、保衛國家的理想？你現在是孕激素在作祟才會這樣想，等卸貨後激素降下到以往的水平你就會想念復仇者啦！」

 

巴基這番分析可謂一針見血，金髮Beta半撅下唇。

 

「寶貝，別露出那種表情...說真的...你從來都不是乖乖待在家裡的那種類型，相信我，八十年前我就知道了。」

 

「我就是不想把他們交給別人，任何人都不行，任何人。」孩子還沒出生，護崽耍狠的本能就展露無疑。

 

「嘿...嘿...我以為我才是兇狠的那一個？」

 

一般來說，Alpha對伴侶跟幼崽的保護慾比其他性別高出許多，Omega次之，Beta通常較為平和。巴基突然想到史蒂夫說過厄金斯曾預估血清的影響會讓他的體質偏向Alpha，所以他一直以為自己不可能懷孕...難道這個影響是作用在保護慾上面了？

 

雖說下一代是由誰孕育的確實會影響親職對子女的喜愛度，（比如巴頓坦承偏愛自己懷胎十月所出的大女兒。）不過史蒂夫會動了親自撫育的念頭仍另巴基頗感訝異，這不太像Beta會做的事，（就他所知，會在生產後堅持親自養孩子的多半是Omega，連Beta女性通常也是選擇回到職場。）直覺這跟血清作用脫不了關係，巴基暗自決定應該再找班納談談，是不是要再給史蒂夫檢查一下。

 

巴基半妥協半商量，「這樣好了，你現在先不要下決定，寶寶們出生的頭幾個月我們先自己帶，對，我跟你，別想甩掉我獨佔他們。」金屬手點了點對方高挺的鼻尖，「我知道你想說什麼，寶寶需要你，而你需要我，甜心，我們在講的可是雙胞胎，兩個！會同時哇哇大哭吵著要抱抱、吃奶、換尿布的小惡魔！」

 

史蒂夫彎起眉毛想像了一下，二個在娃娃床裡同時朝他放聲大哭的寶寶，他可以做到同時抱著他們，但是餵奶...嗯...這可有待商榷...想到餵奶...思路不禁朝自己越發可觀的胸前飄去，那處也很配合的刺痛了起來。

 

懷中的人不說話，巴基側頭瞄了一眼發現他又陷入自己的思緒，史蒂夫最近越來越會發呆啦！又不知道在想什麼想得一臉陀紅？

 

我們可敬的隊長無限發散的想像力正往自己赤裸上身手抱小娃餵奶的畫面狂奔而去，回過神，胸前二團似乎更脹痛了，抬頭只見巴基好奇萬分的炯炯眼神。

 

「在想什麼？你臉紅到不行，羅傑斯，快從實招來！」媽的，打賭是十八禁的事情，看著眼前爆紅的臉蛋，巴基得不到滿足的好奇心抓心搔肺地難受。

 

這個...該死的...一個大男人漲奶漲到乳尖刺痛這種事叫他怎麼說出口！「沒事！我要睡覺了。」史蒂夫一扭腰背對巴基鑽進薄被。

 

不甘被忽悠，巴基坐起身扯開被子一把抓住對方試圖將他轉過來，「嘿！聽著！我...」

 

巴基原本要拉史蒂夫的臂膀，被他一反抗，結果錯位壓住了左胸。

 

「不要....」被抓住的人發出一聲夾雜痛苦的變調嗚咽。

 

被嚇到閃電收回手，「抱歉！我...WTF....」棕髮Alpha震驚地看著自己被濡濕的掌心，靠麼！這什麼鬼？

 

「叫你不要....」金髮Beta搶回被子遮在重點部位，漲紅臉羞恥地瞪著他。

 

遲來的領悟讓Alpha眉毛快跳出髮際線，「這是...是我想的那樣嗎？」，鐺鐺！發現新大陸！眉開眼笑興奮無比地撲過去，「快！打開讓我看看！」

 

碰乓一聲，某人被毫無懸念一腳踢下床。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於寫到我最想寫的...（被隊長打飛...）


	11. 四倍作用

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期進入中後期，  
> 一堆ABO孕期私設，能接受再看！

_***Omega孕期生理-男性-泌乳***_  
_男性Omega一般沒有女性象徵的雙峰，但在孕期為了未來哺乳的需求，會稍稍腫脹隆起。產後約有半年的時間會分泌乳汁。 泌乳素－主要作用促使乳腺內的腺泡增生，製造乳汁。 懷孕4個月以後，有些準爸爸胸前的衣服有時會突然溼了二塊，偶而會看到細小的白色皮屑黏在乳頭上，甚至乳頭可能會流出幾滴透明或淡乳黃色的乳汁(又稱初乳)，尤其是按摩、輕壓乳房或和伴侶伴侶同房完後更容易出現。 \------------- **ABO懷孕大全**_

 

「看來血清的 **四倍力** 確實作用在各方面，」班納拿下眼鏡，讓星期五將比對數據放大秀出，「這是懷孕之前隊長各項激素值，你們看懷孕後的，中間這是初期的檢驗值，後面是這一次的，很明顯一直在升高。」

 

被兩個超級戰士用如狼似虎的眼神緊盯，博士感覺體內的綠傢伙有些蠢蠢欲動，吸口氣調整呼吸，指示星期五調出另一張數據圖。

 

「這邊是Omega男性懷孕前跟懷孕後的平均數據，隊長這一次檢測出來的數值都超過一般Omega男性懷孕期間的水平值了。」

 

「什麼意思？我變成Omega了？」史蒂夫皺眉。

 

「呃...是，也不是，人類的身體是很奇妙的，尤其是懷孕中的，我們的身體為了更適合繁衍後代會作出相對應的變化，很明顯，隊長你的身體在這方面更是超越了性別限制，你的身體確實還是Beta，只是與孕育後代相關所需要的各種激素全都超標，像是確保生殖腔穩定的孕激素跟黃體素，而泌乳素更是超高，這個激素不僅促進乳腺的發育跟泌乳，也直接影響動物對幼崽的照顧行為。」

 

看著表情微妙的二人，博士知道有些疑問他們大概已經得到解答。

 

「所以...生產完這些激素會降回原本的水平？」史蒂夫再次提問。

 

「理論上是這樣。」班納慢條斯理地表示，「我只能就體檢得出的各項數據跟你們分析隊長的狀況，但是產科並不是我的專長，對於未來可能的變化，你的主治醫師應該會給你們比較好的回答。」

 

等不及下次產檢，他們直接聯絡了艾蒂森的助理安排一次視訊。

 

有些問題對 你 / 伴侶 的產科醫生真的比較容易問出口，尤其是她已經看過 / 摸過 你 / 伴侶 最隱密的地方之後。

 

就算艾蒂森有點驚訝，她也沒有表現出來，說真的，產後會有乳汁的Beta男性確實少之又少，更別說孕期就出現泌乳狀況了。

 

長期的臨床經驗以及專業素養，她很快決定把隊長當成Omega來為他們解惑。

 

「我想先前把你看作一般懷孕的Beta男性來看待的想法必須要修正了，」看著電腦上超級戰士們提供的血液分析數據，艾蒂森抿起紅唇，「很抱歉，史蒂夫，看來血清的影響比我設想的大，班納博士跟你們分析的沒錯，基本上整個孕期我們得把史蒂夫當成Omega來看，不用太緊張，其實這兩個性別在孕期跟產後最大的差異就是在哺育後代的生理反應。」

 

一直到電梯下到停車場，史蒂夫都還有點暈乎，所以他真的會泌乳，艾蒂森百分之九十九肯定他產後絕對不愁寶寶們的餵養。（不！他煩惱的 **才不是** 乳汁不足！），腦海還不停回放著醫生的話，「大多數Omega在懷孕四個月以後乳腺內的腺泡增生，偶爾就會泌出幾滴乳汁，尤其在按摩乳房、輕捏乳頭、或者房事之後。」

 

「呃...你還好嗎？」等待紅燈轉綠的空檔，巴基試圖確認他伴侶的心情，知道自己目前的身體狀態跟Omega沒兩樣後，史蒂夫一直沒說話，讓棕髮Alpha有些不安。

 

「你在煩惱產後那個...哺乳的問題嗎？其實你不要想太多！醫生也說等寶寶出生後可以打退奶針，現在還蠻多人這樣做的...這幾個月不要太過刺激，之前那樣的事就不會發生...上次大概我太粗魯了...」

 

看著一邊開車一邊滔滔不絕想安慰他的巴基，說他不想給孩子們餵奶嘛...好像也不是這麼回事，揉揉眉頭，史蒂夫還在釐清思緒，這種感覺有些像當初被汪達發現他對摯友不可告人的慾望，太私人、太隱密，那種害怕面對又渴望擁有的心情，如果可能他真想躲起來偷偷處理，這真是一點也不坦蕩，老天啊！

 

「史蒂夫？」巴基英俊的面龐快皺成包子了，史蒂夫才發現他們已經回到家，車子穩穩停在公寓對面的停車格內。

 

五月溫暖的陽光鋪在柏油路上，反射金色的光點，空氣中有春天溫暖芬芳的氣息，還有棕髮Alpha清新的松香，史蒂夫突然鎮定了下來，其實總歸的說就是尷尬跟不知所措，那天被巴基大手一捏，脹痛的胸房一股熱流奔湧而出的感覺嚇到他，畢竟，身為Beta男性生活了這麼久，乳房、乳汁這些詞在他根深柢固的想像中還是跟女性/Omega連在一起，感覺他一個Beta竟然也有這些"東西"，真的很怪，不過仔細一想，就算抱著娃娃餵奶又怎樣，反正到時候關起門來誰也看不到，他都穿著緊身衣揍扁過200次希特勒啦！

 

彷彿應和他的想法，小海馬們在肚裡踢動，史蒂夫彎起嘴角摸了摸被戳的部位，想了想，金髮Beta擺出美國隊長的一本正經樣面對他的Alpha，「巴克。」

 

「是的？」巴基揣揣不安的樣子讓史蒂夫內心偷笑。

 

「我一點都不想打什麼退奶針，初乳對寶寶們的健康很重要。」

 

「呃.....那...很好？」

 

「你上次確實太粗魯了。」

 

「抱歉，寶貝。」Alpha乖乖認錯。

 

「下次...咳...不要捏那麼大力。」

 

「我保證以後一定輕輕摸，很輕。」

 

這句明顯的討好卻讓史蒂夫不知道該怎麼回覆，只許輕輕摸嘛...好像又沒辦法滿足他，尤其懷孕後胸前不時脹痛，巴基恰到好處的揉捏往往能緩解不舒適的感覺，嘖！這真是只能意會不能言傳。

 

「那個...也不用那麼小心，我又不是玻璃做的。」

 

「好的，一切聽從隊長的指示！」

 

「還有，不許拿這個開我玩笑。」

 

「怎麼會呢～」巴基擺出一副純良表情對他眨眼。

 

「打賭你有一肚子爛梗迫不急待要用。」

 

「我以為你很喜歡呢～」

 

見鬼了，就算是事實史蒂夫也絕不會承認。

 

「反正，管好你那張嘴就是。」

 

巴基不懷好意的舔舔唇，「所以我沒機會嚐嚐看 **隊長牌鮮奶** 味道如何囉？」

 

「詹姆斯.巴恩斯！」

 

 

 

結果巴基還是如願以償了。

 

史蒂夫被按在沙發上的時候還有些回不了神，埋首在胸前的棕色頭顱抬起來對他露出壞笑，「是 **甜** 的哦！」

 

金髮Beta無力抵抗渴望Alpha擁抱的本能，尤其是禁慾整整十天後...

 

半個小時前他還窩在由巴基的衣服堆起的"戰壕"中嗅著Alpha留下的氣味獨自哀怨。

 

自從不小心被巴基捏出乳汁、確認他的身體目前處於類Omega狀態後，仍然感覺彆扭還在心理調適的前美國隊長徹底發揮固執的精神，堅持不讓伴侶再越雷池一步，巴基也很默契的不去撩他，兩人就這麼相安無事地過了幾天，然後，巴基又出差了。

 

原本只是配合佛瑞剿滅九頭蛇埃及基地的秘密行動，預計72小時以內完成，沒想到巴基他們剛回報任務結束便接獲緊急求救訊號，當地的美國駐外領事館爆發了伊斯蘭恐怖主義武裝分子襲擊的衝突，包括去營救的中情局附屬基地都將遭受攻擊，這原本是極機密的消息，然而雪倫.卡特就在受攻擊的埃及中情局附屬基地裡，由於美軍增援小隊被困在亞歷山大港，她從秘密線路向老東家求援，考慮到雪倫的特殊身分，巴基破天荒的答應跟鷹眼一塊以狙擊手的身分前去協助抗敵。

 

當然，這些史蒂夫都是事後才得知，他只知道原本三天的任務延長了，到第六天早上都還沒有巴基返國的消息，雖然每晚睡前他都會收到巴基的簡訊表示他平安無事，但是等待的時光是那麼漫長，無法跟伴侶並肩作戰讓他焦躁又無力，這跟前幾次巴基去做情報獲取或監視潛伏行動不同，九頭蛇是他們宿命的死敵，巴基曾經被他們囚禁奴役了那麼久，甚至用暗示詞控制過他，雖然已經由X教授跟汪達聯手去除了，史蒂夫仍然擔心九頭蛇又會冒出什麼對巴基不利的手段。

 

整個白天史蒂夫都心神不寧，加上長時間缺乏伴侶信息素也讓他再度陷入類Omega熱潮前期，（沒錯，拿到新的血液分析報告後，艾蒂森重新評估了他的孕期反應，醫生認為血清的四倍作用讓他對於伴侶信息素的需求也高於一般Omega，別的Omega與伴侶分開四週才會爆發孕期熱潮，他只要一週就會。）

 

到了傍晚他覺得自己心情低落、渾身難受、又熱又虛軟，只好照書上的指示，把巴基的衣服從衣櫃挖出來，鋪在沙發上，堆在L型沙發凹角的外緣，跟椅背形成一個弧形的巢，剛好可以讓他窩進去。

 

好吧！這下子我真的是在 **作窩*** 了，捲縮在充滿Alpha氣味的臨時避難所，史蒂夫枕著巴基睡過的枕頭，身上蓋著巴基最愛穿的一件襯衫，無可救藥的想念他的Alpha。

 

天色漸暗，身體的騷動不知不覺也平息下來，史蒂夫朦朧的意識到熟悉的氣息正在接近，這段期間大概是他有生以來鼻子最靈敏的時期了，他從來沒有那麼清晰的感覺到巴基的存在，大門傳來輕微的喀噠聲，下一秒他的伴侶就從沙發後探身過來查看他，溫暖的右手拂過他的眉骨落在前額，彷彿在試探他的溫度。

 

沒有發燒，巴基微微鬆了口氣，癡迷地注視整整六天不見的心上人，史蒂夫像嬰兒一樣把自己捲在一堆衣服下，濃眉微擰，金棕色的長睫顫抖著，那對漂亮的藍眼珠在眼皮底下快速的轉動，遲遲不肯睜開。

 

「對不起，史蒂薇，我回來晚了。」巴基愛憐的揉揉那頭金髮，「不要生我的氣好嗎？睜開眼，寶貝，是我啊！我回到家了。」

 

史蒂夫在半夢半醒間陷入過去的回憶，巴基跟女孩去跳舞、去參軍、跌落山谷、70年後重逢又消失，奧創事件時出現守護他卻又因為自首而離開，他怎麼追也追不到，只能獨自面對冰冷的世界。巴基真的回來了嗎？如果張開眼睛，都只有虛空，那麼他寧可繼續沈睡，但是那個低沈的聲音那麼溫柔的持續呼喚...

 

濃密的像小扇子般的眼睫終於掀起，湛藍的雙眸泡在一汪清泉中，波光流轉，彷彿晃動就會滴流而出，巴基發現他面對的是一個處於悲傷漩渦裡的愛人，如此脆弱，史蒂夫身上輻射出的憂傷幾乎溺死他。

 

「巴克...」金髮Beta撫上巴基低垂的臉龐，「你是真的嗎？」

 

不會吧！巴基心裡咯噔一下，他第一次佔有史蒂夫也是在類似的狀況，史蒂夫的神情跟那時一模一樣。

 

一年多前，歷經八個月漫長的審判，他獲判無罪終於能回到史蒂夫身邊，恍若隔世的兩人在七十年的分別後第一次緊緊相擁，抑制不住心潮澎湃，巴基親吻了他，令他狂喜的是史蒂夫立刻就回吻，他們都不敢相信彼此如此遲鈍、裹足不前、錯失了那麼多年，那之後他們就順理成章的晉升為戀人，（根據山姆的說法他們就是黏呼呼的高中小情侶。）

 

但他們並沒有像大家臆測的那樣馬上就乾柴烈火地滾床單，相反的，他們對身體上的接觸彼此都小心翼翼，史蒂夫對這方面始終有他保守的那一面，而巴基自己，這支舞他已經太久沒有跳，而且他肯定自己沒有跟Beta男性在一起的經驗，雖然他朦朧的知道該怎麼做，可這是史蒂夫啊！他從少年時期就放在心尖上的人，近情情怯大概是他們那時候最好的寫照。

 

與此同時巴基發現史蒂夫開始顯露出抑鬱的傾向，或許是因為巴基－一直以來的守護者終於回到身邊，史蒂夫放鬆了心裡的自我控制，有時史蒂夫會陷入不好的回憶，或者在夢中不安的囈語。

 

最後，在一年前一次從作亂的變種人手中解救人質的行動，巴基再次自史蒂夫眼前墜落，雖然獵鷹即時將他拉起，但，從阿爾卑斯山那次讓他失去摯友的任務開始，一直壓抑在心牆後的負罪、內疚、以及不斷失去巴基的恐慌與孤獨感，就在巴基在他面前掉落時像水壩決提，一發不可收拾的爆發了。

 

他畢竟還是堅強的美國隊長，並沒有在當下發作，巴基永遠忘不了，那次任務結束後史蒂夫一直避開他，也不看他，直到他們回到布魯克林，進入自家大門的瞬間，巴基把史蒂夫抵到牆上要他揍自己或者隨便什麼都好時，史蒂夫正眼看著他的表情，整個都破碎了，眼淚無聲無息的冒出來，從他湛藍的眼睛，像流泉一樣清澈的淚水爬滿他哀傷的面龐。

 

巴基嚇壞了，那個還是瘦骨嶙峋的小個子被揍得遍體鱗傷、或者被子彈射擊、甚至被冬日戰士狂扁都不曾哭過的羅傑斯，竟然哭了！

 

然後這個哭成淚人兒的金髮Beta只會反覆叨念著 _你掉下去了_ 這句話，讓巴基怎麼安慰、保證他真的沒事、以後再也不會都沒有用。

 

撫慰的親吻擁抱在情感激盪下很快變成燃燒的情慾，史蒂夫只對他說了一句「抱我，求你。」之後，Alpha的理智就斷裂了。

 

史蒂夫敏感緊緻的不可思議，雖然用了很多的潤滑劑，但擴張不足就衝動的進入，結果就是兩個人都很痛，但是那種被掠奪、佔有，痛與極樂參半以及腺體被咬破標記的滿足感似乎對史蒂夫的達到了一定程度的治癒效果。

 

總之，那次之後他們真正意義上的變成黏呼呼的一對，不管到哪裡都不放開彼此、用任何形式跟對方保持肌膚接觸的那種，而史蒂夫再也不曾崩潰過。

 

巴基知道懷孕後史蒂夫的情緒一直有些不穩定，而且有輕微的分離焦慮，但他沒有想到這次這麼嚴重。

 

「噓...我當然是真的，是真的，你看，我回來了，在你身邊，那兒也不去。」Alpha翻身滑過椅背，小心的避開滾圓的肚子，雙膝跪地捧住Beta的臉龐，俯身親吻他的額頭、眉心、顫動的眼皮跟睫毛、吮去眼尾滲出的淚珠。

 

柔情似水的話語與撫觸喚回了史蒂夫迷濛的理智，清醒些的Beta抓住他的Alpha拉近，鼻子埋進對方耳後的腺體貪婪嗅聞，Alpha的松香混合了神盾公共淋浴間的沐浴乳味道，還有遮掩不住的煙硝味，還好，沒有傷口或藥品的痕跡，只要巴基能安然無恙地回到他身邊，多久的等待都值得。

 

「巴基...巴基....」身下人兒眼神朦朧雙頰紅潤綻放的微笑如朝陽下霑著露珠的玫瑰，「我好想你。」

 

老天啊！巴基覺得自己像萬惡不赦的罪人，（某種意義上他的確是。）竟然好膽惹得史蒂夫再次為他落淚，但同時他又能讓史蒂夫露出這麼美的笑容，讓他心臟緊縮的笑容，在這樣的攻勢下他還能怎麼辦，「我也很想你，寶貝。」

 

他們全情投入與對方相濡以沫的深吻，陷入滿沙發的衣物堆中雙手交纏，巴基右手逐漸往下撫過史蒂夫的後背，才發現史蒂夫上身是光裸的，不...事實上敬愛的前美國隊長只穿著一條內褲！哦！而且這觸感...「你為什麼沒穿上衣...等等！」巴基仰起頭不可置信地看著史蒂夫，右手還放在包裹著挺俏臀部的布料上，「甜心，我沒有弄錯的話，你 **偷穿** 我的內褲？！」

 

隊長的穿衣品味反應在內褲上，一直以來毫無懸念都是清一色的淺色棉質中腰四角褲，（要不是找不到，巴基相信他會買白色大內褲來穿。）當然，巴基並不會抱怨，就像他之前說過的，史蒂夫穿什麼都很辣。而，巴基回歸以後穿衣風格隨了伴侶以舒適為主，但他悶騷的個性則體現在內褲上，是的，巴基酷愛深色低腰冰絲三角褲，而這個...手上輕薄冰涼的布料...史蒂夫現在身上穿的絕對是巴基的內褲無誤...

 

紅暈爬上史蒂夫的臉蛋，卻理所當然的表示因為自己急需Alpha信息素，所以裸身裹在巴基的衣服堆裡面當然是最有效的方式，至於內褲...

 

「這兩週他們大的太快，我自己的穿不下了，所以只好穿你的啊！」長睫無辜地煽動。

 

「等下，我知道我的屁股跟腰是比你大，可...你這肚子...腰圍不會太緊嗎？」

 

「不會啊！你看。」史蒂夫撥開擋在腰臀上的衣物。

 

巴基把衣服一股腦全部甩到地上，才發現真的...內褲的褲帶剛好卡在圓滾滾的肚子下方，他穿著巴基自己最喜歡的黑色超低腰冰絲子彈內褲，要命，真他媽要命....棕髮Alpha挑起一邊眉毛，視線重新自史蒂夫的臉龐往下掃...亂糟糟的金髮、蔚藍的眼眸、紅潤的雙唇、弧度美好的胸...那粉色小點挺立著...不不！史蒂夫說過不准！視線迅速往下停駐在六個月大的肚子上... **操** ！他不記得...什麼時候變這麼大了！

 

過久的凝視讓史蒂夫不自然的挪動，「我說了這兩週他們大的很快...別看了。」巴基阻止史蒂夫試圖遮掩的動作。

 

「不，甜心，讓我看看你，這是...這真是太美了。」金髮Beta完全沒有妊娠紋或色素沈澱之類的問題，相反地，他的皮膚從來沒有這麼水嫩光滑過。圓潤的腹部白皙無瑕，鼓脹撐起的肌膚緊繃又細緻，散發著珍珠般的光澤，裡面孕育著他們共同的珍寶，老天！世上沒有什麼能比得上這個畫面。

 

巴基專注地看著，輕輕放上一冷一熱的雙手，然後低頭在可愛的肚臍印上虔誠的吻，「史蒂薇，我真是愛你。」巴基將臉貼在他剛剛吻過的地方，側頭看著史蒂夫，像是十歲的男孩抱著他心愛的足球般傻笑。

 

「即使我的腰都不見，肚子像籃球那麼大，身體笨重的像河馬？」史蒂夫撫著他柔軟的棕色短髮（確認接盾後巴基就把頭髮剪了。）調侃自己。

 

「是的，而且你的肚子會更大，兩條腿腫起來，走起路來像企鵝，而我只會更愛你，因為你是我的。」巴基傾過身體笑著吻住他。

 

_情如野火，燎原焚身。_

 

「我可以嗎？」蠢動的雙手在胸腹之間遊走，熱情的雙唇在鎖骨徘徊，棕髮Alpha意有所指。

 

就算被吻的暈頭轉向，史蒂夫還是知道巴基在問什麼，那是...噢！管他的！

 

被揉捏著吮出乳汁的時候，史蒂夫過熱當機的腦袋就只剩 _不要停_ 這一句話在翻滾了。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Omega在懷孕後期會遵循本能進入築巢作窩期，臨近生產時會整天躲在窩裡不出門，Beta則無，史蒂夫因為激素分泌爆表目前處於類Omega狀態。  
> *作窩一詞出自翻譯文以愛為證，感謝譯者abbabccd05讓我使用。


	12. 樂極生悲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：一發浴室&大肚play  
> 樓主已經嚕出血了...爬回去補補

作為審判無罪的部分條件，巴基成為重組後神盾最犀利的一張王牌，尤其是在前美國隊長不願再掛名神盾底下任職之後，但...神盾副局長梅最近有點頭痛，因為這位戰鬥力強大、狙擊近戰兩相宜、在神盾代號"冬日"的超級戰士正在搞罷工...好吧，選擇性罷工...只要是離開美國本土、或超過24小時的任務，巴恩斯一律拒接。

 

聽說巴恩斯正在測試新的戰鬥模擬訓練場，因為懷孕處於半神隱狀態的隊長有一塊來，原本還想跟羅傑斯溝通一下他們家那位...但是...

 

金髮Beta插腰站在觀察窗前看著伴侶行雲流水的翻滾、踢打、用最高效率解決敵人過關，與有榮焉的微笑掛在嘴角，超級戰士敏銳的感知察覺身後有人接近。

 

「嘿！梅，好久不見。」史蒂夫側轉過身向纖瘦嬌小的黑髮特工頭子打招呼。

 

梅是寇森的心腹，巴基回歸以後，在神盾的任務都是由她直接指派，偶爾需要情商美國隊長加入作戰的時候，也都是梅在連絡，史蒂夫還挺喜歡這個作風乾脆、嚴肅幹練的Beta。

 

「隊長。」副局長點點頭。

 

「最近好嗎？真不好意思，巴基最近都只能出短期任務，會不會影響你們調度？」

 

「...沒關係的隊長，我們...嗯...能理解他的顧慮...」梅琳達.梅自認一向很有眼色，前美國隊長寬肩窄腰的俊俏背影看起來跟以往別無二致，但隊長一轉身，黑髮Beta到嘴邊的話就默默的吞下去...這個肚子...怎麼看起來快要生了一樣...難怪巴恩斯怎麼也不肯離開他超過一天。

 

女特工若有所思的眼神有如實質落在史蒂夫七個月大的肚子上，反射弧一向很長的隊長直到對方告辭才後知後覺的發現，他好像又嚇到人了。

 

 

稍早。

 

時序步入夏季，七月的紐約氣溫已經不容小覷，坐在布魯克林唯一的湖泊旁享受清晨的微風，史蒂夫放鬆地感到運動後身體舒展的痛快。

 

「你知道你現在這樣跑步真的挺顯眼的吧？」山姆邊喘氣邊扭開水罐大口喝水。

 

在展望公園做例行性的晨跑，一路上史蒂夫明顯的尖肚子獲得無數注目。

 

「嗯...會嘛？」

 

「你沒發現？愛看你跑步的人本來就很多，只不過現在大家的注意點都集中在...我的意思是...這個...」

 

史蒂夫挑起一邊眉毛看著獵鷹朝他身上比劃。

 

「這個...真的是很"巨大"...你知道...我是說，每次你跑過去我都會擔心寶寶會掉出來什麼的...」正說呢！旁邊又經過兩個對史蒂夫滾圓肚子目瞪口呆的跑者。

 

史蒂夫反射地向對方笑笑才轉頭，「山姆...你知道他們不會掉出來，我的腹肌夠強韌，而且上週去產檢時醫生才量過生殖腔底的高度，至少要再一個月海馬們才會下降到預備生產的位置。」

 

「講真！你在說什麼我一點概念也沒有！」身為單身Alpha男性，對好友大腹便便的孕肚只有望而生畏之感。

 

「你真的不考慮暫時呃...停跑？我看我妹妹懷孕到後期都是逮到機會就休息。」黑人兄弟沒說出口的隱藏語意是"要是有個萬一，我怕會被巴恩斯生吞活剝。"

 

「嗯...」雙手捧住鼓起的下腹，超過28週之後確實有感覺動做越來越不利索，雖然他現在跑步的速度已經放慢到跟山姆同步，也把托腹帶收緊，但肚子凸出的程度的確影響了肢體的協調性，巴基已經不只一次要他把晨跑換成其他種運動，山姆八成是被推出來做說客。

 

「上個月你就已經看不到自己的腳了，要是跑步的時候有什麼東西突然從你腳邊竄過，你發現不了就會被絆倒的。」巴基用一種實事求是的語氣說著，「史蒂薇，我不是要你躺著都不動 - 我們都知道那不可能，我只要你注意安全，好嗎？」

 

而史蒂夫.我能行.羅傑斯就是個小任性，越是告訴他你不能做什麼，他越是要做給別人看，這種奇怪的證明自己的心態從30年代到現在一直不曾變過。

 

幸而同時他也是個責任感很強的準爸爸，蒙哥馬利醫生的提醒他都有放在心上，畢竟肚子裡懷的是雙胞胎，進入懷孕後期就要開始小心早產，跑步對生殖腔的壓力總是比較大的。

 

喝光手上的礦泉水，金髮孕夫跟黑皮膚的Alpha確認，「好吧！其實昨天我跟巴基討論過，現在天氣也熱了，下週起會改去游泳，要一塊來嗎？」

 

「不，謝了！你們兩隻冰棍好好玩吧！」終於，獵鷹吐出一口氣，總算可以把這個大肚隊長的安危交給冬日自己去負責，真是如釋重負。

 

 

\------------------

 

 

在長灘享受過海風、陽光、白細沙灘、跟溫暖海水托起沈重身軀的愉悅感後，史蒂夫決定海泳是最適合孕夫的運動了。

 

躲在大遮陽傘下，頭上戴著邊緣寬闊的遮陽草帽，啜著冰涼的飲料，史蒂夫好整以暇的半躺在沙灘椅上，欣賞夕陽餘暉跟眼前由蔚藍海洋、絢麗彩霞，和...古銅色、泛著汗與水珠的結實肌肉所組成的好風景，隨身攜帶的畫冊攤開放在肚子上（是的，七個多月的大肚子可以當小桌使用，高度剛剛好！），隨意的用鉛筆勾勒著他喜愛的線條。

 

今天是七月四日，懷孕第30週又六天，史蒂夫正在渡過有生以來最愜意的一次生日假期，什麼，去年？嗯...他記得是跟復仇者們在與充滿黏液的食人植物奮戰中度過...總之，前幾天到這個距離布魯克林不到一小時車程的靜謐海灘時，原本以為只是一次性的旅遊消遣，沒想到他的伴侶，最會討好人的巴基.總是有好計畫.巴恩斯中士，直接訂了四星飯店最好的房間，正對著海洋海灘公園，宣布接下來一週要盡情在這個海邊放鬆自己。

 

所以，他們就在這啦！

 

讓他呼吸困難的不是肚子迫人的重量，而是正從海裡破浪而出朝他走來的性感男子，金屬手臂反射著橘黃色的落日光芒，自額頭拂過完全打濕的深色短髮，Alpha暴風藍的雙眸緊盯著他，挾帶著渾然的野性，踩著狩獵者的步伐朝他走來，海水順著他起伏的肌肉線條滴落，吞了吞口水，史蒂夫希望濕掉的只是巴基走過的沙地，而不是他自己，馬上，就要在這目光中化成一攤水的自己。

 

「嘿！美人，可以請你喝一杯嗎？」

 

嘴角勾起的弧度一如以往勾動他的心弦，Beta在對方微挑下巴擰眉瞇眼的挑逗視線中亂了心跳。

 

「唔...很抱歉，先生，我不喝酒。」矜持的史蒂微上身了。

 

「沒問題，我請你喝果汁！可以坐在你旁邊嗎？」Alpha鍥而不捨勾搭金髮美人。

 

「不...你會把沙灘椅給弄濕的。」Beta繼續配合演出。

 

「相信我，洋娃娃，很快濕的就不只是椅子了。」流氓啊！

 

巴基愉快的看著紅暈慢慢爬上史蒂夫的顴骨，那不服輸的小表情喲！仰頭凝視他的藍綠色眼睛閃爍著調皮的光芒。

 

「你對搭訕的對象都是這麼直白嗎？那可太粗魯了，先生。」紅潤豐滿的嘴唇半噘。

 

棕髮男子咧嘴露出一口白牙，「讓我一見鍾情的美人兒才有這種待遇，你知道你的魅力有多大嗎？」金屬手指挑起Beta的下顎，Alpha用上最魅惑的聲音，「別拒絕我，寶貝兒，我會心碎的....」俯身慢慢接近。

 

灼熱的氣息噴在臉頰，雙唇相接的感覺永遠那麼美妙，手上的畫冊滑落一旁，巴基傾身將Beta壟罩在雙臂中，史蒂夫雙手交握摟住Alpha的脖子，把他更往自己拉近。

 

一吻結束，兩人都有點情動，「巴克...這裡是公共沙灘...」史蒂夫按住巴基悄悄從寬大T恤下緣鑽進來在他腰側上下摩搓的手。

 

兩人額頭靠在一塊喘著氣，Alpha嗅著懷孕Beta開始瀰漫的香甜氣味，咬牙呻吟，「你濕了對不對？啊操！我真想就這樣進入你....」

 

「回...回房間...」史蒂夫推推環在身前的手臂。

 

他們住的面海豪華客房就在身後，走路只要三分鐘。

 

巴基往後坐，伸手調整被他擠壓弄歪的草帽，深吸一口氣，「這樣下去我不保證等一下趕得上晚餐...」

 

史蒂夫伸手握住他，「叫客房服務...你...」泛著水氣的藍眼睛炙熱的眼神瞄向巴基下腹，「這樣去用餐可不太禮貌。」說完還舔了舔已經很紅潤的下唇。

 

媽的，巴基努力在慾望凌駕一切之上前拉回戰線，不行，今晚他有很重要的事要做....

 

史蒂夫把伴侶的掙扎看在眼裡，「巴克...你有什麼要對我說的嗎？」

 

灰藍色的眼睛對上嬰兒藍的雙眸，清澈的眼底飽含鼓勵意味。

 

「真是...你知道了？」被看穿的挫敗感明顯打擊到眼前的男人。

 

「嗯...也該是時候了...我還在想你到底什麼時候才要問呢...」金髮美男溫柔地看著身前雙肩塌下的伴侶。

 

「可惡，我以為我做的很隱密！」巴基抹抹臉，深深感覺自己執行機密任務的技巧在這兩年相對安逸的生活下降了不少等級。

 

「你是做得很隱密啊！只是你不知道我打掃家裡的時候會把沙發墊都掀起來清理...」史蒂夫笑得一臉得意，「不過我並不是很確定你到底什麼時候會行動。」

 

幾週前史蒂夫就已經發現巴基的秘密計畫，沒錯，他們住在一起，互相標記成為伴侶，甚至突破極低的機率孕育了兩人的寶貝，但...天可憐見，他們至今仍未進行互許終身的最後那一步。

 

對他們來說，有沒有領那一張證書對他們的感情並沒有任何影響，直到最後的誓言可不是隨便說說的，不過，能在神壇上許下諾言，戴上心愛之人送的戒指，冠上對方姓氏，其中代表的象徵意義仍然是千古不變的，若說史蒂夫對這個沒有一點嚮往，那絕對是騙人的。

 

巴基沒想到一本婚禮雜誌就破壞了他所有的計畫，「寶貝，這時候你應該裝傻配合一下你可憐的男人。」

 

「抱歉，親愛的，但是我等不及了嘛！」從早上睜眼，發現床頭的紅玫瑰開始，史蒂夫就在期待，但巴基只親了親他說了句生日快樂，按耐了一整天，史蒂夫.沒耐心.羅傑斯決定直接幫他家的Alpha完成任務。

 

「老天啊！你真是...好吧！」原本計畫用完晚餐後在國慶煙火下浪漫求婚的棕髮男子搖搖頭，站起身小心地扶起金髮孕夫，「走吧！殿下，讓你的騎士為你引路。」

 

 

 

那是一對振金指環，簡單的戒指中間一圈蝕刻，戒面的質感像星盾，閃耀著獨特的金屬光澤，內圈刻著他們的誓言，Till the end of the line.

 

巴基說，至少要讓他講完求婚詞，於是他就在史蒂夫面前單膝下跪，將指環舉在他倆之間，全身還濕漉漉的，打著赤膊只穿著泳褲的巴基.巴恩斯，跟穿著白色寬大T恤和沙灘褲，肚子大到看不到腳趾的史蒂夫.羅傑斯，完成了最不浪漫卻又最適合他們的求婚。

 

「那麼，親愛的未婚夫，訂婚後第一件事情想做什麼？」互相戴上戒指，交換了綿長的深吻後，巴基歪頭勾唇。

 

金髮Beta回以一抹慧詰的笑容，「當然是...洗澡～」全身都還黏著沙子跟海水，不管是要滾床單還是滾地毯都不合適。

 

史蒂夫後退兩步，將白色T恤拉過頭頂丟到一旁，窗外落日橘黃色的光線盈滿室內，照在他白皙光澤的肌膚，炫目的讓人心折，你能想到一個懷著七個月大雙胞胎的孕夫也能性感若此嗎？只見他輕巧的轉身邊往浴室走邊側彎脫下短褲，向他的伴侶展示依然優美的腰線、翹臀與筆直的長腿，從濃密纖長的睫毛下越過肩膀望過來的眼神足以讓任何一個正常的Alpha燃燒。

 

操啊！這小混蛋越來越會勾引人了，看起來一臉正直清高的前美國隊長，在臥室裡面可是很勇於嘗試的，只有巴基能夠看到他化身美國性感甜心的嬌俏模樣，身為Alpha男性的驕傲心理不禁湧起一股難以言喻的自豪與滿足。

 

浴室裡水霧繚繞，蓮蓬頭下史蒂夫已經淋濕全身正在洗頭。

 

「你太慢了，老爺爺。」金髮Beta揶揄地挑起一邊眉毛。

 

「耐心是美德。」巴基擠進史蒂夫身後的空間，搶佔蓮蓬頭下的水線，史蒂夫讓到一邊在身前打上肥皂，Alpha快手快腳的沖完一輪看懷孕的伴侶才抹完上半身，（嘿！那顆大肚子可佔了不少面積。）

 

巴基示意史蒂夫轉身讓他幫忙清潔後背，用搓出大量泡泡的沐浴球幫史蒂夫抹上肥皂泡，從寬闊的肩線到起伏的背肌與收窄的腰部、曲線圓潤的屁股到結實的大腿、纖瘦的小腿與腳裸，無一放過，白色泡沫覆蓋Beta被熱水薰成漂亮粉色的肌膚，構成一幕活色生香的可口景色。

 

被巴基用沐浴球在身後搓揉，略為粗糙的觸感與綿密泡泡滑溜的感覺交織成一股酥麻快感，隨著巴基大手所經之處留下陣陣顫慄。

 

當沐浴球回到臀間反覆劃圓搓揉，Alpha帶繭的指腹不時溜進臀縫，巴基捕捉到史蒂夫受不住挑逗的細微哼聲，「小南瓜，只是背後就不行了嗎？」

 

「你...你不要只顧後面...」

 

巴基輕笑一聲如君所願地將雙手往前探，一手在形狀尖凸的大肚子上畫圈，一手伴著沐浴球輕輕滑過史蒂夫胸前的飽滿。

 

史蒂夫後知後覺的發現自己沒有反駁小南瓜這個稱呼，巴基就是喜歡用各種各樣甜蜜的、好吃的東西來叫他，彷彿這樣他就能一口把史蒂夫吃幹抹淨，好吧！確實他現在的身形是很像一顆南瓜。

 

史蒂夫分神的胡思亂想很快被對方察覺，巴基收回輕撫孕肚的右手，猛地捏住身前人兒右胸大力揉擠作為不專心的懲罰。

 

「哦啊！輕....輕一點！會痛啦！」金髮Beta一聲痛呼抓住Alpha使壞的手。

 

「專心點，隊長...」巴基把史蒂夫試圖阻止自己的手按到牆上，咬咬面前粉嫩的耳垂警告他。

 

確定金髮Beta雙手都乖乖貼在牆面，巴基放鬆手勁，右手輪流撚起兩邊乳尖用拇指撥弄，同時金屬手掄起沐浴球將細緻的乳白色泡沫塗抹在已經被挑逗得立起綻放的乳蕊上。

 

「上帝，看看你，櫻桃派...太美味了...唔...我知道了，等會客房服務叫他們送些奶油上來...」Alpha粗嘎的低喃，被眼前自己製造出的情色景象激得呼吸急促。

 

這樣輕撚慢挑的愛撫比粗暴的揉搓更挑動Beta的神經，紅潤的雙唇流瀉抑制不住的喘息。

 

敏感的胸脯被玩弄著，壯實的身體緊貼著後背，無法忽視的灼熱巨物威脅十足地在腿間摩擦，浴室瀰漫氤氳的水氣與他們身上散發的高溫，空氣中的每個分子都叫囂著要燃燒，Alpha攻擊性十足的氣味誘發情動不已的後穴泊泊泌出的液體順著腿根一路往下流去，史蒂夫覺得自己就要站立不住。

 

終於，巴基鬆開對史蒂夫胸脯的箝制，打開蓮蓬頭讓水幕洗清他們身上的泡沫，史蒂夫還來不及喘口氣，倏地發現巴基蹲跪在他身後。

 

「巴克！你要...不行！我...啊！」臀瓣被分開，巴基貼上紅嫩的穴口伸舌舔弄，史蒂夫腰一軟差點滑下，只好雙手使勁抓著淋浴掛環穩住身體。

 

吸啜史蒂夫流出的香液似乎還嫌不夠，巴基舔吮腿根往下，貪婪地追擊直至腳裸，將那些津液全數納入口中。

 

「老天！哦！巴基...不...這太多了...嗯...」

 

巴基終於衝進他體內時，史蒂夫已經在他萬惡的唇舌和雙手前後夾擊的侍弄下射了兩次。

 

事實證明，就算有血清加持，帶球跑還是挺影響體力的，渾身發軟的Beta無力再支撐，被半扶半抱的拖到床上，巴基讓他稍微側躺，塞了顆枕頭在側腹支撐孕肚減輕腰部負擔，然後調整姿勢跪坐在史蒂夫腿間，尚未紓解的慾望直挺挺的戳著白嫩的腿根，Alpha用頭部在濕漉漉的小穴外磨蹭，收獲伴侶扭腰難耐的喘息。

 

「巴克...快進來....」得不到最終高潮的Beta泛紅的眼眶蕩漾著生理淚水。

 

「慢慢來，別急，蜜糖，我要確定你還行嗎？會不會太激烈？」巴基自己也是難以忍耐，卻還是克制著輕撫史蒂夫圓滑的肚腹再次確認。

 

「不會，我沒事，來吧！Alpha，我要你的結...」史蒂夫抬起一腳掛在巴基肩上往自己勾了勾，鮮紅水嫩的穴口張合著發出邀請。

 

Alpha順暢地滑入已經被操鬆的濕潤小穴，慾望再次被緊緻濕熱的甬道包裹的快感讓他從喉間溢出低喘，「操！史蒂夫，每次進來感覺都這麼好，你太棒了寶貝...」

 

巴基輕柔地頂弄，把自己全根抽出又重新插入，他們互相配合著在這緩慢的節奏一起搖晃，史蒂夫在每次被進入時發出粘膩的哼聲，讓巴基只想垂首痛吻那張甜蜜的嘴唇。但鼓脹的孕肚橫亙在兩人之間，它已經大到他們在面對面的體位想要接吻變成不可能的任務。

 

棕髮男子抓住掛在肩上的小腿轉頭親吻，嘴唇觸到腳裸時身下的人一陣震顫，哦！看看，他找到新的性感帶了，Alpha毫不猶豫的用舌尖在那塊突出的骨頭劃圓，受到刺激的Beta發出尖銳的抽氣並絞緊了內壁。

 

巴基彷彿獲得啟示，不顧一切地舔舐起史蒂夫的腳。

 

腳趾指間被舌頭舔撫時史蒂夫發出窒息般的聲音，「上帝！巴克！這裡....呃啊！不....」史蒂夫幾乎要哭出來，陰莖抽動著吐出淡淡的液體，操！誰能想到這個部位能激發這麼強烈的快感！

 

史蒂夫激動的反應引發一連串效應，Alpha被腸道蠕動壓迫的性器越發堅挺腫脹，巴基終於被刺激得放棄對其他部位的玩弄，加快速度，專心致志地操幹起眼前敞開的美好軀體。

 

很快史蒂夫就開始哭了，連續射精三次對他現在的生理狀況而言也已經到達臨界點，敏感的身軀禁不住狂風暴雨般的疼愛，胡亂的呼喊與帶著哭腔的求饒交織在一起。

 

「哈啊！不行...巴基！親愛的！不行了....啊啊....」金髮Beta全身泛起漂亮的粉色，痙攣扭動著發出無聲的哭喊。

 

「再忍耐一下，快好了，呃！嗯嗯嗯...」巴基的高潮來的猛烈又持久，如洶湧的波浪兜頭打得他眼底發白。

 

結在成形，Alpha拼著最後能移動的機會側轉了兩人的身體，倒在Beta後方，好讓結將他們鎖在一起時能舒適的貼在一起享受伴侶高潮沖刷身體時極致的愉悅。

 

 

 

 

 

呼吸漸漸平緩，心臟還在劇烈地跳動，史蒂夫睜開雙眼回頭向緊貼在他身後的伴侶索吻。

 

良久，唇分。

 

巴基小心地抽出消退的性器，起身清理彼此被汗水、體液、精液沾得亂糟糟的身體跟床單。

 

史蒂夫稍微做起身靠在枕頭上微笑看著巴基忙進忙出。

 

突然，史蒂夫感到肚內一陣翻滾。

 

在他們眼前，史蒂夫尖凸的肚子大幅度地移動，一下往右、一下又往左，然後左右兩邊不斷交替移動，傾斜的幅度比之前任何一次都要激烈。

 

目瞪口呆的兩人相視時都看出彼此的驚恐。

 

這場劇烈運動大概維持了不到一分鐘，當兩人鬆了一口氣以為沒事時，史蒂夫抱著肚子皺起眉頭抬眼看向他的伴侶。

 

「巴基！」Beta睜大眼發出慌張的呼喚。

 

那滾圓的肚子收縮起來變成硬梆梆的一團。

 

「怎麼辦！鎮定！史蒂夫...我...我現在馬上送你去醫院！不，先打電話叫救護車...」史蒂夫露出的痛苦表情讓巴基感到手足無措。

 

「等一下！先...你先問飯店有沒有配合的醫生可以出診...呼...」史蒂夫試著深呼吸放鬆，沒有用，肚子還是繃得跟石頭一樣，硬到發疼。

 

巴基幾乎是在對櫃檯人員咆哮了，「他媽的我才不管今天放不放假，快叫那該死的醫生過來！多少錢我都付！你就跟他說復仇者需要他！」這時候搬出復仇者的名義似乎比什麼都有用，巴基也顧不得曝露身分了，幸運的是飯店配合的醫生就住在當地，而且正在家吃晚餐，值班經理很快就回覆確認醫生15分鐘以內會到。

 

這時已經過去五分鐘，史蒂夫的腹痛也減緩了，肚子慢慢放鬆下來，恢復平常的樣子。

 

在巴基緊張的目光中，史蒂夫檢查了一下自己，還好，沒有出血或是其他不適，又過了五分鐘仍沒有其他動靜，史蒂夫決定先穿上衣服等待醫生到來。

 

事後證明這是虛驚一場，白髮蒼蒼的老醫師開了安胎藥，然後給他們科普了懷孕後期腔縮*（沒錯，這整個肚子又硬又痛就是腔縮。）的嚴重性，尤其是雙胞胎，腔縮太頻繁會導致早產，懷孕七個月以後劇烈運動、搬重物、太忙太累都要避免，激烈漫長的性交也是會引發腔縮！年輕人，要注意！

 

兩個被教訓的灰頭土臉的傢伙恭敬地送走醫生。

 

塵埃落定，兩人都覺得飢腸轆轆又疲倦不堪，巴基單手遮眼向後倒在床上嘆了一大口氣，「老天啊！我發誓我再也不敢了！」

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *腔縮=宮縮（私設，大家應該懂。）
> 
> 這一輪大肚play差不多已經滿足我個人對孕期play的想像，哈哈～  
> 發現越寫到後面章節字數爆越越多，這啥奇怪的傾向～  
> 總之，預計再一或二章就可以把這篇完結啦！大概吧～:p


	13. 新生兒派對

34週時復仇者們聯手幫小海馬們辦了Baby shower新生兒派對，根據東尼的說法，你們兩隻老冰棍年紀太大不想開自己的生日派對沒關係，寶寶們的新生兒派對你們可沒權利剝奪！而且這可是復仇者們第一個（二個）寶寶！

 

這個傳統早在美國殖民地時代就形成了，大家聚集在準父母的家中，一邊縫制嬰兒衣服、裁剪尿片，一邊傳授育兒經，尤其是對頭胎生子的初產者來說，不僅能吸收知識，更能得到許多禮物，畢竟在物資缺乏的年代，要拉拔個孩子長大可不是那麼容易的。

 

在性別、婚姻還嚴格劃分的時代，這些聚會僅限於女性、Omega們參與，30年代作為未分化的孩童，他曾有幸參與巴基小妹妹蕾貝卡的新生兒派對。

 

巴恩斯家很早就在布魯克林落地生根，開雜貨店的巴恩斯家人脈廣泛，喬治.巴恩斯精明幹練，工作勤奮，溫尼佛蕾德.巴恩斯溫柔賢慧，與人為善，街坊鄰居提到巴恩斯一家都是點頭稱讚。

 

史蒂夫那被血清強化過的記憶還清楚記得八歲那年第一次見到巴基父母的時刻，他們是標準的AO伴侶，跟所有高產量的AO伴侶一樣，那時大著肚子親切招呼他的巴恩斯太太已經生了四個孩子，巴基底下還有二個妹妹、一個弟弟，七歲的卡洛琳、六歲的安娜、三歲正努力追上哥哥姊姊們的伊凡。

 

與自己家清冷孤寂的小公寓截然不同，距離三個街口的巴恩斯家是間結實的三層樓房，充滿溫暖、食物香氣，吵吵鬧鬧的孩子聲音，還有男人低沈嗓音與女人溫和話語交織成在空氣中的溫馨家庭。

 

史蒂夫第一眼就愛上了他們，在小史蒂夫孤單寂寞的前八年人生中，他第一次體會家的溫暖，包括咯咯笑的煩人妹妹們，總是試圖吸引大人注意力又老被姊姊們當成洋娃娃玩耍的小弟，還有巴恩斯夫婦之間的氛圍，那是一對恩愛的伴侶，讓他初次窺見愛情的邊角。

 

總之，在巴恩斯太太預產期前一個月，他們舉辦了新生兒派對，作為家中長子，巴基表示參加過底下幾個弟妹們的新生兒派對，除了可以吃吃喝喝，其他時間必須幫忙跑腿、照看弟妹實在讓他興趣缺缺，今年兩個妹妹都已經夠大了，巴基只想戴著新買的棒球手套跟小夥伴們去學校操場好好打一場球。

 

史蒂夫自己是獨生子，莎拉帶著他幾年前才搬過來這個街區，平日又早出晚歸忙著掙錢，根本認識不了幾個鄰居，更沒機會參與這樣的活動，當維尼佛蕾德和藹地詢問他出席的意願時，小史蒂夫顧不得對面頻頻對他擠眼睛的巴基，一口就應允下來。

 

「哦！史蒂夫！你真的要參加？那是婆婆媽媽小女生們的活動，我們去只有幫忙端茶倒水洗碗盤的份！會無聊死的！」巴基攤在臥室地板上百般無奈地把棒球拋上接下邊抱怨。

 

現在回想起來，他們那時候大概已經稍微出現第二性別的傾向，巴基就像所有的Alpha，並不是說他有多逞兇鬥狠，（這方面史蒂夫自己可能更糟糕，）只是對所有能展現所謂男子氣概（也可以說Alpha氣概）的事情總是躍躍欲試，而開茶會、和女士、Omega以及嬰幼兒們絮絮叨叨消磨一下午，顯然並不是能展現上述氣概的嘗試。

 

而小史蒂夫，一方面是個性、一方面是身體因素，靜態的活動本來就比較吸引他，來參加派對的女士們漂亮又香噴噴的衣服、頭髮，周圍溫馨的氣氛，大概跟桌上香氣四溢的點心一樣讓他感興趣，不，他絕不認為這是所謂的娘娘腔表現，能為女士/Omega們服務是他的榮幸，這可是很紳士的呢！

 

最後巴基沒有接受他的提議自己去跟隔壁街的義大利小子們打棒球，而是碎念著加入了新生兒派對小服務生的行列，不管怎麼說，把兄弟一個人丟在滿是親吻跟抱抱的媽媽堆裡可不道德，巴基是很講義氣的。

 

總之，那唯一一次的新生兒派對給他留下了不錯的印象，充滿感激的讚嘆、小禮物、可愛小衣服、好吃馬芬、蘋果派跟柳橙汁的回憶。

 

所以當東尼跟他們提起這個主意的時候，史蒂夫並沒有反對，雖然他覺得這百分之百是波茲的想法，愛開派對的東尼是隨之起鬨！不過，既然有人願意幫忙辦趴，還有免費的嬰兒禮物可以收，那也沒什麼不好的是吧！唯一的條件就是 - 派對上不提供、也不准喝含酒精飲料！（嘿！這可是"新生兒派對"耶！）

 

在鷹眼的提點跟星期五的幫忙下，他們列了一張禮物清單（直接以buy buy baby網站做提供者），讓願意送禮的友人認領購買，這點剛開始鷹眼跟他們說的時候老冰棍們還覺得不太好意思，經過星期五的解說，他們才接受這就是21世紀的社會習慣。

 

因為還不知道小海馬們的性別，派對直接選用了代表美國隊長的星星以及藍白紅三色做主題，地點當然是在復仇者大廈90層的交誼廳啦！

 

大概他們能想得到的人都出席了，全體復仇者們、神盾局特工小隊、還有幾位常配合的X戰警，連久違的索爾都透過佛斯特博士送來了賀禮，閃著金光的阿思嘉德製魔法搖搖馬簡直顯眼到不行，讓東尼.我送的禮物一定最棒.史塔克深深覺得被奪去不少注意力。

 

他們很快發現，在經過大半個世紀的演變，新生兒派對已經不是單純的吃喝、聊天、收禮物那麼簡單，整個派對的重頭戲是餐後的遊戲時間！

 

第一個遊戲很明顯完全是拿來惡整巴基用的，在收了眾人的禮物又即將為人父的好心情下，巴基乖乖的聽任主持人（偉大的波茲小姐）蒙上他的眼睛坐在沙發上等著，客人們輪流拿著奶嘴上塗滿口紅的奶瓶，蒙眼往巴基臉上戳，只要留下的口紅印最接近巴基的嘴巴就贏了！

 

開玩笑！在以冷酷聞名的冬日臉上亂畫！（而且蒙了眼完全不怕事後報復！）這可是千載難逢的機會！連史蒂夫自己都很想玩哩！

 

這讓遊戲時間簡直一開場就直奔高潮，報名太踴躍主持人只得限制人數，沒來得及加入的幾位賓客還在一旁開起了小賭盤，出乎意料，最後得勝者是鷹眼的大女兒！果真虎父無犬女，這位10歲的金髮女孩一出手就正中紅心，奶瓶嘴直送巴基嘴裡，笑翻眾人。

 

第二個遊戲就比較和緩，讓大家來猜猜史蒂夫的肚圍有多少，最接近的人得勝，因為來賓幾乎都是未婚人士，答案都相差甚遠，結果還是由有經驗人士 - 鷹眼的太太勞拉拔得頭籌，汪達叨念著要是猜胸圍她一定中，眾人起鬨下史蒂夫也只好同意，得到的數據讓一干人等全都對著巴基露出意味不明的微笑。

 

第三個遊戲也是很搞笑，咬奶嘴大賽 - 參賽者必須蒙眼用嘴巴從水裡把奶嘴咬出來，限時三分鐘，咬出最多奶嘴的人獲勝！蒙著眼睛的參賽者們把臉浸在水盆裡掙扎著找奶嘴，眾人圍著他們拍照歡呼，氣氛熱烈到不行。

 

最後一個遊戲，當初波茲告訴他們是真心話大冒險，兩隻老冰棍原本不以為意，沒想到東尼.就是愛作死.史塔克橫插一腳，表示作為回饋今天熱情出席的來賓，這個項目限定由二位主角參加，（巴基挑眉：我們今天是專門來被整的嗎？）

 

「好了！別緊張，我們平常都被你們倆閃光彈攻擊，今天可是要連本帶利討回來。」深色頭髮的Beta興奮地不停搓手，底下眾人像是等不及了頻頻催促他開始遊戲。

 

一身畢挺西裝的史塔克像脫口秀主持人般把大家逗得樂不可支，然後極為權威地指揮他們面對觀眾坐好，「坐開點，可不能讓你們互相看到答案，對了！差點忘記，Happy，幫個忙，把答案板跟筆發給他們。」

 

「好，咳！這是第一個問題....」東尼從西裝口袋中抽出一張卡片。

 

「等一下！不是要讓我們先選真心話還是大冒險嗎？」史蒂夫抗議。

 

「不不，親愛的隊長，我想大家一致同意你們直接適用默契大考驗，所以，請回答問題！注意！要誠實！」

 

史蒂夫嚴重懷疑史塔克辦這個派對其實就是為了名正言順地拷問他們。

 

Q1、第一次親吻對方的時間？地點？

 

史蒂夫眨眨眼，看了一下面無表情的巴基，對方似乎正在努力思考。

 

「很簡單吧！隊長已經寫好了？很好，賽博格*，這問題有需要考慮這麼久嗎？別擔心，你們倆的答案如果不相同不會處罰的！」

 

巴基沒理會他的叨叨，有點遲疑地寫下答案。

 

「好了？好了，來，把板子翻過來讓大家看答案啦！」

 

他們同時轉過答案板。

 

史蒂夫：1934年，科尼島。

巴基：1933年，史蒂夫家。

 

眾人發出喔喔喔唔唔唔耶耶耶一疊聲不明的噪音。

 

東尼挑起一邊眉毛，豎起食指示意大家安靜，「老年人的記憶有落差哦！請解釋，隊長？」

 

「呃...這是...我們去科尼島玩，慶祝我16歲生日...你說是練習？我想應該沒有記錯，巴基？」

 

那時已經長的高挑又帥氣的巴基表示要讓好哥們搞清楚如何接吻，以後才不會被姑娘們看扁，那時被沖昏頭的小史蒂夫迷迷糊糊的就答應了，在科尼島的海灘上，國慶煙火下送出了自己的初吻。

 

巴基抿了抿嘴，其實這個題目本身就有陷阱，因為他問的是第一次親吻對方...

 

「1933那年春天很冷，你得了肺炎，差點死掉。」巴基灰藍色的眼睛盛滿回憶，掀起眼簾看向史蒂夫又轉開視線，「後來你睡著了，莎拉去上夜班，我照看了你一夜....」

 

高燒退去後，史蒂夫逞強地說他沒事，趕著好友回去休息，巴基堅持守著，像是巨龍守護失而復得的珍寶，不肯輕言離開，睡著的史蒂夫泛著粉色的小臉，微微開啟的嘴唇像玫瑰花瓣一般紅嫩...

 

「哦哦！你偷親！」主持人跟底下眾人一塊陷入興奮狀態。

 

「下一題。」巴基施放略帶殺氣的Alpha氣息半脅迫主持人閉嘴。

 

Q2、第一次約會的時間、地點？

 

這回兩人一塊皺起了眉頭，這個第一次約會該怎麼定義？

 

東尼.我真的很好心.史塔克稍微做了點提示，寫出"確認關係"之後的第一次約會即可。

 

史蒂夫：2016年，大都會博物館。

巴基：2016年，巴黎Le Jules Verne餐廳。

 

眾人？？

 

「等等，讓我搞清楚，所以你們第一次約會是先去大都會博物館然後再去巴黎吃飯？」這個距離也太.....

 

「史蒂夫？」巴基對史蒂夫露出疑惑的表情，「我以為去年2月14那天算我們第一次約會？」

 

「他說確認關係之後...我以為...以為...那個...」前美國隊長在所有人眼中逕直變成一隻煮熟的蝦子。

 

「他是指"確認戀愛關係"，不是指"發生關係"....」隊長的情商讓娜塔莎為冬日默默點了蠟。

 

蟻人納悶兩人不是七十年前就已經"確認關係"了嗎？

 

汪達質疑這兩人發生關係後第一次約會是去大都會博物館？？老年人的浪漫果然很難理解....

 

東尼笑嘻嘻地表示既然隊長都自己坦承了，第三題就理所當然是兩人的第一次，「年份我們已經知道了，答案至少要給我們月份哦！這題總不會又不同答案了吧？」

 

果然，這次兩人的答案是相合的，不過底下的人們關注點都在老冰棍們在確認戀愛關係之後又等了三個月才滾上床？？

 

小蜘蛛讚嘆隊長的四倍忍耐力果然不是蓋的，鷹眼佩服冬日能美人在前而不亂的功力，鋼鐵人直接質疑他們應該是"凍壞了"。

 

史蒂夫真的很想拿星盾往那張小鬍子臉拍下去。

 

面對兩位老人家忿忿不平的臉色，東尼表示為了讓他們扳回一點面子，下一題.....

 

Q4、印象最深的地點？

 

「先生們，證明一下你們肉體還是年輕人吧！總不會每次都在臥室？」

 

這一題就真的有點尷尬，史蒂夫默默的又臉紅了起來，巴基則不斷的偷瞄伴侶，似乎不是很確定到底要不要誠實作答。

 

史蒂夫：車子裡。

巴基：停車場。

 

兩人的答案都非常簡短，雖然看的出來應該是同一次，但這模糊的答案讓大家又鼓譟起來，重點是，這兩隻老冰棍在史蒂夫懷孕之前根本就沒有汽車！揣著兩隻娃在肚子裡玩車震？史塔克表示不相信。

 

「好吧...」史蒂夫有點心虛地看了山姆一眼，「那個...就是我們去年萬聖節派對結束後借了山姆的車子開回家....抱歉，兄弟。」

 

「WTF！」獵鷹傻眼。

 

「我們事後洗過車了。」巴基亡羊補牢的追加了一句。

 

被害者表示心靈受到傷害，對美國隊長信賴值降低1000點。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *賽博格 - 是結合有機體和機械體的人類。
> 
> 越到最後越寫不出來，尤其是這章怎麼寫都不順...（明明是懶癌發作..）  
> 然後這個孕期不會再有其他play了，樓主上次血槽清空之後一直補不滿....  
> 總之...下一章完結！已經寫了一半，爭取儘快發出～


	14. 謝謝你愛我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這次來真的，有生產過程描述，對血腥過敏者請避雷！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七千字完結，結尾真的很難，筆力不足，重寫了三次，想給他們最好的結果，希望你們喜歡。

 

 

新生兒派對過後，準爸爸們真正進入半隱居狀態，神盾那邊巴基直接請了長假，隨著孕期進入最後階段，越接近預產期，史蒂夫就越焦躁，築窩的傾向越來越明顯，有時候巴基半夜熱醒會發現他們一起被 **卷** 在被單裡。

 

史蒂夫同時開始怕熱，小腿抽筋、腰酸背痛、恥骨抽疼，巴基體貼的在睡前幫他按摩，也買了Snoogle勾型枕讓他夾抱靠腰，但對Beta開始難以入睡、頻尿、胃口欠佳無能為力。

 

\------

 

鷹眼踏出電梯時忍不住抬頭確認了一下樓層，90...沒錯，但窩在沙發上的金髮孕夫讓他感到有些不確定。

 

「隊長？我以為你跟巴恩斯準備一路隱居到生產？」弓箭手從冰箱拿出啤酒跟他最愛的小零食，一屁股坐到史蒂夫對面。

 

三週未見的前美國隊長臉色有些蒼白，血清讓他躲過了睡眠不足造成的黑影，但眉宇間的倦色掩不住，鷹眼打量著對方。

 

 「嗨！克林特。」史蒂夫對他露出有些虛弱的微笑。

 

 「下午要產檢，巴基的機械臂昨天有些奇怪的聲音，它也該檢修了，就先過來，東尼已經幫他處理好，他們現在在訓練室作實戰演練，看看有沒有需要微調的。」揉揉眼，「他們會用到槍彈、激光炮，孩子們...你知道那些音量太大，對胎兒的聽力太過刺激。」

 

 鷹眼點點頭，「你還好嗎？」

 

 史蒂夫沈默了一會，「老實說，不太好。」

 

 也曾經歷過這些的Omega露出同情的神情，「想談談嗎？我知道後期有多累，而且我那時超重，常常心跳過快，醒著時都在喘氣，腰背酸痛還水腫，嘖...」

 

 「老天！真的！我以為初期的噁心嘔吐已經夠磨人了，沒想到...」史蒂夫嘆了一大口氣，「他們頂著我的橫膈膜！我都吃不下東西！可是又會餓！我的胃應該也被擠到一邊去了，吃沒幾口就覺得肚子脹得難受！然後胃食道逆流又來了，一躺下胃酸就流到嘴裡。」

 

 「對！而且就算躺下去也很難睡！睡著還會一直被踢醒！」心有戚戚焉。

 

 「正躺時肚子的重量壓得我沒辦法呼吸！而且我現在根本沒辦法翻身！」

 

 「從床上坐起來也很難！可是每兩個小時就要起床尿尿！」

 

 「而且每隔一陣子肚子就會硬梆梆！小腿還會抽筋！」

 

 「晚上睡覺真是 **太難熬** 了！！」兩個過來人同聲哀嘆。

 

 懷孕、生產真是有無數值得紀念的事情可說，鷹眼追想了一下當年，「所以這就是你臉色不好的原因？睡眠不足？我以為血清能解決這些問題？」

 

 金髮Beta皺眉，「血清可以讓我快速從傷害中恢復，可沒讓我失去痛覺！也不能控制小傢伙們踢不踢、更沒辦法拯救我的膀胱！真是...太操蛋了。」

 

「注意語言，胎教！胎教！」鷹眼毫不留情地揶揄。

 

 寶寶們此時很配合的大力踢了幾腳，史蒂夫伸手揉了揉，從衣服底下還能看到突起的手（或腳？）在移動。

 

 鷹眼饒富興味地看著，「上次新生兒派對沒看他們有什麼動靜，今天倒是挺活潑喔！我可以嗎？」

 

 「什麼？哦！可以啊！」

 

 Omega輕輕把手放在突起處，感覺寶寶又比劃了幾下才安靜下來。

 

 收回手，鷹眼露出的表情溫暖又充滿回憶，「其實我挺 **想念** 這個的，胎動，即使半夜被踢，還是覺得很開心，這種連結感 - 沒有經歷過的人無法體會。」

 

 史蒂夫抬眼專注地看著克林特。

 

 即使失去了Omega的器官，曾經親自體驗過的，仍然會留下痕跡，無論是身體還是心靈。

 

 「是的，我想，我們都很幸運。」

 

\-------

 

滿37週的產檢，按照慣例檢查以外，並進行最後一次超音波，蒙哥馬利醫生表示寶寶們都發育良好，事實上是太良好了，以雙胞胎的體重來說，其中一個寶寶成長的甚至比預估大上許多。

 

艾蒂森笑著說這是因為孕體提供了足夠的養分，「看起來沒什麼問題，寶寶們月份跟體重都足夠了，臟器也夠成熟可以出世，而且胎位已經有在往下降，我想應該就這幾天了，你們回去好好準備一下，如果完全沒食慾，不用免強，表示身體已經在做產前準備，最後，記得注意產兆，有任何問題隨時跟我聯絡。」

 

二週前他們就已經把待產包收拾好隨身帶著，醫生斷言生產就在這幾天讓巴望著卸貨的史蒂夫整個期待起來。

 

「唉....」

 

「幹嘛？」

 

「你一定要在我面前 **喝** **咖啡** 嗎？」

 

巴基聞言低低的笑了，「要不給你喝兩口？」

 

「算了，我還是喝我的果汁。」皺鼻。

 

以往每天要喝兩杯咖啡的人，因為有孕而戒喝咖啡因飲料，忍到最後癮上來時史蒂夫也偷喝過，沒想到激素影響味覺，曾經香醇的咖啡在舌尖只剩一片酸苦，逼得他只好認份乖乖喝他的牛奶、果汁。

 

「再忍耐一下？醫生也說就這幾天了。」巴基伸手握住他表達安慰。

 

「我知道，」史蒂夫朝伴侶送去一抹放鬆的微笑，捏了捏對方的手，另一手輕撫自己龐大的圓肚，「終於啊....」

 

「迫不及待了哈？」

 

「你都 **想像不到** 。」

 

兩人在公園大道上他們最喜歡的一間義式餐廳享用晚餐，史蒂夫雖然沒什麼胃口，還是吃了麵包跟湯。

 

夏季的紐約天色暗的很慢，快晚上八點了太陽還遲遲不願落山。

 

仍有一絲落日霞光的天邊爆開了連續不斷的閃電跟雷鳴，一道落雷打在距離餐廳五十公尺處的大街上，四周圍的行人驚慌逃竄，停在兩旁的汽車受到震動全都卯起來亂鳴，煙硝中，一個全身黑衣身後飄著披風戴兜帽的男人佇立在被擊破凹成不規則圓形的馬路中，臉上帶著漆黑的金屬面具。

 

「我怎麼覺得這裝扮有點眼熟？」史蒂夫朝他豎起一邊眉毛。

 

「咳！我可沒那蠢斃的帽子跟披風好嗎？」我擦！吃個飯也有事！？巴基暗自詛咒。

 

緊接著又出現一艘小型飛艇，噴射氣體捲起的風流激起一地碎屑飛揚，從上面跳下四個穿著深藍緊身衣的人，圍著黑衣男人呈現對峙局面。

 

傳說中的神奇四俠，好極了，不知道他們圍堵的是何方神聖，無論如何看起來肯定不好搞定。

 

現在全餐廳的人都擠到落地窗前搶佔觀看位置，彷彿躲在一片玻璃後面就不會有事一樣，嘖！ **紐約人** ！

 

他倆如往常那樣坐在巴基認為最佳的在戰術地點，位於餐廳內部的卡座，背後是吧台，面對門口跟那一大片深色落地窗，可以輕易觀察外面又不致於把自己暴露在被觀察下。

 

前一陣子才冒出來的神奇四俠他們都聽過名號，新聞鬧得太大讓人不注意都難，尤其是當其中一人長的幾乎跟史蒂夫一模一樣。

 

巴基還在四下張望評估要撤退多少距離才免強算安全，對街那五個已經一言不合打起來了，風火雷電地好不熱鬧。

 

 專心看了幾分鐘後，史蒂夫下了結論，「我覺得他們需要幫助。」

 

「要也輪不到你來操心，拜託，就好好當個普通孕夫行不？」

 

 巴基一把按住半站起身的伴侶，揉揉眉心，Alpha本能告訴他這種情況下應該揪著他懷孕的Beta能多遠躲多遠，但血液中的戰鬥因子讓他情不自禁想要投身協助，他可以理解史蒂夫的想法，但是，這事不能由他。

 

「當然不是我，」史蒂夫用上最美國隊長的口吻，「那傢伙的能力看起來跟索爾很像，不過沒索爾那麼經打，近身戰應該可以很快解決他，我們知道神奇四俠之前是科學家、研究人員，沒有經過戰鬥訓練，你看，他們完全不知道該怎麼合作，他們需要 **專家** 。」

 

被那雙藍色大眼充滿信心地看著，巴基滿腦子的抗議只能化作一句我知道了。

 

「我還是覺得你不該待在這裡，距離太近了，他們應該有地下室什麼的...」棕髮Alpha嘟囔著不情願地在伴侶信誓旦旦保證會照顧自己下用最高速衝到車上取出星盾，史蒂夫堅持要他帶上，說當年跟索爾、東尼三人PK時星盾能擋得住雷電，說真的巴基更想把星盾塞進史蒂夫手裡好讓他能保護好自己跟孩子們，但他知道這個倔強的金髮Beta絕對只會用那堪比樸斯茅資巨岩的固執再度讓自己屈服，越快結束戰鬥，史蒂夫越快得到安全，所以巴基腳步不停地往戰場中心直奔而去。

 

他們之中看起來最適合近身戰的石頭人正被黑衣面罩男用掀翻的汽車一屁股打飛，巴基心裡默默評估這個大個子，有力氣但顯然不夠靈活，其中唯一的女性在戰場另一端跟天上的一團火焰合力試圖困住對方，離他最近的高個子他在史塔克的實驗室見過，又是一個長腦子不長戰鬥力的，早在戰鬥開始就被打暈在地上，紐約最近太多未受訓練的異能人士啦！

 

「醒醒！」如果可以巴基還挺想用 SOG TECH BOWIE 直接把對方 **戳** 醒，他真的用過，不過是在敵方身上，恐怕這種手段不適合用在友軍，所以他只是用戰術小刀冰冷的黑色刀刃拍了拍地上棕髮男子的臉，確定沒反應後金屬手抓起對方右手往手心用力掐下。

 

「呼啊！痛！！！」原本就已經有些恢復意識的男子只覺得手心一陣劇痛，忍不住彈跳而起。

 

棕色雙眼對上一雙翻滾著殺氣的冰藍色眼睛，「那是誰？」眼睛的主人面無表情劈頭質問。

 

 「我是偉大的Doom，凡人無法擊敗我！」不等他回答，戰場中央的黑衣男子已經用雷電霹靂打碎了金髮女子周圍的馬路，濺起的無數碎石打傷了她，讓她失去重心跌坐在地，同時也失去對力場的掌控，少了包裹的力場，天上那團火球射出的火焰無法包圍對方，都被黑衣男子輕鬆用雷電撥開，此時這傢伙正囂張的狂笑，配合他的癲狂，周圍的雷電落的更歡了。

 

「什麼鬼，又一個洛基？」

 

 「他不是阿斯嘉德人，他是維克多，對，就是之前宇宙探險的投資者，他也跟我們一樣受宇宙射線影響有了超能力 - 就是那些雷電。」棕髮高個子慢慢站起身同時對他解說。

 

「那...就是人了。」是人就好辦，巴基舉起星盾，「吸引他的注意，其他交給我。」

 

這世上除了史蒂夫，能真正讓巴基專心起來的事情不多，一旦他專心起來，恐怖的程度大概跟史蒂夫的固執有得拼。

 

這個討人厭的黑衣傢伙打擾了他跟史蒂夫的晚餐約會，在紐約大街亂搞威脅了他心愛的人跟寶寶們的安全，都是不可原諒的行為，跟巴基出過任務以及在他手下訓練過的每一個神盾特工都可以告訴你，絕對，不要， **惹火** ，冬日。

 

維克多 - 偉大的Doom先生，被擊暈前最後一個印象就是飛旋的藍紅白三色跟頸後彷彿被熨斗打中的劇痛。

 

把地上的壞蛋交給不怎麼神奇的神奇四俠處理，（好吧！全身都是火的小伙子熄火後跟史蒂夫機乎一樣的年輕臉蛋短暫的吸引了他的注意力。）巴基掠過亂糟糟的戰場直往伴侶所在處奔去。

 

餐廳看起來完好無損，讓巴基稍稍放下心，但是沒有看到史蒂夫的身影，這有些不尋常，原本貼在落地窗前看熱鬧的群眾都不見了，更顯得奇怪。

 

 推開餐廳大門，巴基心臟重重一跳！

 

他們的卡座周圍聚集了一大圈人， **史蒂夫** ！

 

 

 

他沒事，好好的坐在原處。

 

「嗨！巴克，你回來了...我都看到了，幹得好！」金髮Beta標準露出八顆牙齒的笑容還是那麼閃亮。

 

巴基皺眉看向被他撥開的人群，所有人都一副不知如何啟口的樣子。

 

一個帶著三歲多孩子的媽媽就站在史蒂夫旁邊，一臉驚慌，「巴恩斯先生？我很抱歉...」

 

Alpha打斷對方直接詢問自己的伴侶，「史蒂夫...現在是？怎麼回事？」

 

被問到的人突然急促深呼吸，「嗯...我想大概...呼...有人比我更迫不及待要出來湊熱鬧了...」繼續深呼吸。

 

「壞蛋被擊倒的瞬間放了一大波雷電震波，店裡很多東西都掉下來，慌亂中有人撞倒了古董鐘，差點砸到小孩子，隊長救了他。」餐廳經理鼓起勇氣上前說明，旁邊那小男孩的媽媽已經哭出來了。

 

巴基才發現牆壁跟櫥櫃上的裝飾品不少都砸碎在地上，肇事的古董鐘也歪倒在一旁。

 

「打中哪裏？你受傷了嗎？」巴基衝上前去在史蒂夫身上一通摸索。

 

「沒有，我沒事。」

 

被巴基擠到一邊的小男孩睜著無辜的大眼怯怯開口，「時鐘打到叔叔了，痛！」

 

巴基一把掀開史蒂夫的T恤察看，果然左半邊背部紅了一大片，看來當時撞擊力道不小，大概也是因為這樣所以動了胎氣。

 

Alpha腦中瞬間閃過無數念頭，（包括我就知道會這樣、還有是不是可以把顧著看熱鬧放著小孩亂跑的女人丟出去等等雜亂無章的想法。）最後聚焦在史蒂夫 **動了胎氣動了胎氣要生了生了要生了醫院醫院醫院醫院**.....

 

史蒂夫有點好笑的看著臉色發白全身僵直的巴基，他幾乎可以讀到Alpha腦袋中翻滾冒出的驚慌。

 

不過他現在也無暇揶揄對方，一波波痙攣的痛感持續侵襲肚腹，看來真的是要生了，「沒關係的，經理已經幫忙叫救護車了....呃...」

 

又來了，不知道是不是因為看到伴侶心情放鬆，又或者寶寶們感應到爸比的氣息，史蒂夫覺得腹中鬧騰的更歡了，一種奇怪的 **下墜感** 攫住他，莫名的氣味以他為中心擴散開來。

 

 人群騷動起來。

 

 「老天！」

 

 「快看！底下...」

 

 史蒂夫按著肚腹重重喘氣，忍痛的雙眼撞進巴基幾近狂亂的暴風藍雙眸。

 

 「史蒂夫！你在 **流血** ！！」

 

 老天爺彷彿嫌驚嚇不夠似的，巴基發懵的腦袋瓜才剛接受伴侶即將生產的事實，下一瞬史蒂夫就抱著肚子曲起身體，米色的孕夫褲迅速染紅，血水沿著餐廳的皮質沙發滴在淺色地磚上，怵目驚心。

 

剛剛救下小男孩時被倒下的古董鐘重重壓住都沒怎麼痛感，餐廳熱心的民眾幫忙移開身上的重物後，史蒂夫還能自己走回座位，而現在身體似乎在向他抗議，揣著一顆超過20磅的肚子就不應該胡亂跑跳碰。

 

史蒂夫還記得年少時在布魯克林窄巷後無數次發生的鬥毆，每次被揍倒在地，那些踢在身上的暴力敲擊，現在他的肚腹就像被一連串毫不留情地踢打持續攻擊，很痛，怎麼會 **這麼痛** ，額角冒出冷汗，Beta開始顫抖。

 

「巴克......好痛.....」

 

「噓....沒事的，沒事的，救護車馬上就來了，我在這裡，史蒂夫，我在這裡....」

 

看著伴侶慘白的臉，湛藍的雙眸滾著淚花，巴基除了抱緊他完全無計可施，如果可以，巴基寧願痛的是自己，真的，被洗腦過無數次的冬日戰士忍痛的功力絕對是一流的，一般來說男性的生產過程本來就比較艱難，為了這一天，巴基做了很多功課，但這個要緊的時刻，腦海裡沒有一項能用的資訊，他只能祈禱救護車快點過來。

 

「我們能幫忙嗎？」人群散開，剛剛還被巴基暗暗看扁的神奇四俠出現的正即時，在巴基眼中這幾人周身彷彿輻射出金光。

 

把一個230磅重，手長腳長而且還帶著超大肚子的孕夫抱起來對一般人來說很難做到，還好巴基不是一般人，然而這一刻他還是無比感謝這一隻機械臂，因為事實上他已經被 **滿地的深紅** 嚇的有點無力，並不是他見不得血，而是，只要想到這是從史蒂夫身上流出來的，是從他們無比寶貝的肚子裡流出來的，巴基就覺得心臟緊縮無法呼吸。

 

前冬日戰士抱著前美國隊長一身血污的爬進飛艇，完全無心跟載他們的人對話，坐在前座的棕髮男跟金髮女也很識趣地保持安靜，就算原本有要跟他們自我介紹的念頭，在看到史蒂夫的模樣時也自動消音了。

 

神奇四俠的飛艇速度很快，十分鐘後，他們就降落在NYU屋頂，醫院已經接獲緊急通知，醫療小組直接把史蒂夫送上輪椅推進生產室，艾蒂森已經等在那了。

 

「先生們，我沒想到你們這麼快又回來了。」棕髮的Beta大夫鎮定地試圖緩和他們的情緒。

 

 「是啊！世事難預料，我想...呼...他們大概知道我太想趴睡，所以想快點出來...嗯....」史蒂夫一頭冷汗，卻還能在陣痛間說笑，全生產室裡面最緊張的大概就是巴基了。

 

看到史蒂夫溼透的下半身，艾蒂森皺了一下眉頭，巴基如實報告了他們在餐廳發生的事情。在護士們的協助下，史蒂夫換上病號服躺到病床上，肚子上裝了胎心監測儀以及腔縮陣痛儀器，艾蒂森隨後進行內診。

 

「已經開了一指，你什麼時候開始感覺肚子痛？」

 

 生殖腔口被觸摸的痛感讓史蒂夫瑟縮了一下，「大概...半個小時前...」

 

 隨著醫生抽出手指，更多的暗紅色血水流出來浸濕了底下的產褥墊。

 

「算過多久陣痛一次嗎？」

 

「沒有算...感覺一直都很痛....呼...」又一波陣痛襲來，史蒂夫掐住伴侶的臂膀，咬住牙齒嚥下到嘴的呻吟。

 

巴基握緊他的手給予無聲的支持，同時補充回答醫生的問題，「剛剛在飛艇上大概兩分鐘就會痛上30秒。」

 

「 **羊水** 已經破了，生殖腔口開得很快，應該是急產，兩位，」艾蒂森的表情前所未有的嚴肅，「必須說，你腔縮的數值很高，而寶寶們的心跳有點低，這個血流量跟顏色再加上史蒂夫之前發生的撞擊，我擔心胎盤早期剝離跟血崩。」

 

艾蒂森停頓了一下，直視史蒂夫的雙眼告訴他結論，「我知道我們之前沒有預料到這個，但，我們得幫你進行緊急 **剖腹** 跟輸血，否則寶寶們跟你都很危險。」

 

巴基的腦海閃現先前讀過有關胎盤早期剝離的資訊 - 胎盤提早與生殖腔壁分離，可能造成胎兒缺氧、早產、胎死腹中等，孕者也可能因大出血而休克甚至死亡，容易發生在高齡、多胞胎懷孕者身上，而血崩...巴基完全不敢再想下去。

 

躺在床榻上，醫生的訊息打的史蒂夫措手不及，他也做過功課，知道胎盤早期剝離的的危險性，史蒂夫無法接受那恐怖的後果，巨大的恐慌攫住他，眸光微側，透過霧朦的眼睫看向巴基憂心忡忡的臉龐，一向堅強的美國隊長也忍不住流出眼淚。

 

「巴克... **對不起**....我沒想到...如果..都是我的錯...」如果他沒有堅持要巴基離開他身邊，或者聽從巴基的建議到地下室去躲躲，或者...去救那個孩子的時候動作再快一點...史蒂夫覺得五臟六腑跟下腹的疼痛絞紐在一起讓他難以呼吸。

 

 「別說傻話，史蒂夫，不會有事的，」巴基打斷他，抹去他臉上橫流的冷汗跟淚水，將兩人額頭相抵，放出安撫的Alpha氣息，「只是上手術台劃一刀，艾蒂森技術很好的，很快我們就會看到小海馬們，安全的，我保證。」

 

巴基抬首對艾蒂森點點頭，接下來的一切都發生的非常快速，艾蒂森的團隊訓練有素，很快把史蒂夫推上手術台，巴基跟著醫生迅速換上手術服進入開刀房。

 

麻醉師將針對超級英雄體質的麻醉藥打入，幾乎是立即的藥效就生效了，剖腹產只需要半身麻醉，但不知怎地，史蒂夫的意識有點渙散，肚子不痛了，可有什麼溫暖的東西不停地從他身體裡 **流出去** ，好冷。

 

「好冷....巴基....我感覺不到你....」淚水從眼角泛出，濃密的長睫沾滿晶瑩。

 

「我在這裡，寶貝，握著你的手，我抓著你，史蒂夫？」

 

巴基的目光掃過手術室一台台滴滴作響的儀器、床尾發出一連串醫囑的艾蒂森、圍在他們周圍的醫療人員，最後落在呼吸急促一臉慘白的史蒂夫，那雙一向神彩奕奕的藍綠色瞳孔正在 **擴散** 。

 

「心跳每分鐘130下，收縮壓降至60mm Hg，病人失去意識，BosminlCC（腎上腺素），XylOCaine lOOmg（鈉離子通道阻斷劑）注射動作快。」

 

「失血量超過30%，現在進行快速輸血，左右各1U，氧氣給予，Calcium ChlOride（鈣離子補充液）預備，輸完這2U馬上注射。」

 

朦朧中他感覺手術房有很多人影，艾蒂森冷靜又急促的嗓音指揮著護士們，有什麼東西蓋在他臉上，他的手腕好像又被扎針了，大概是輸血還是什麼的，巴基不停的在他耳邊呼喚，身體在漂浮，彷彿在波浪中浮沈，緊繃跟痛楚都消失了，一切變得 **飄渺** ，淡得幾乎要體會不到……

 

「史蒂夫，別睡，別暈過去！ **Stay with me** ！史蒂薇！拜託！小海馬們就要出生了，你不是一直很想知道我們到底會擁有男孩還是女孩嗎？醒醒！求你！史蒂夫！」心痛如絞，巴基挨著史蒂夫，抓著他的手不斷親吻，看著伴侶緊閉的雙眼跟毫無血色的臉蛋，巴基自己的臉也濡濕一片，上帝啊！求求你！幫幫我。

 

眼前的一切全都放慢了動作，一分鐘如同在 **地獄** 百日煎熬。

 

「心跳每分鐘90下，收縮壓回升80mm Hg，繼續輸血，hysterotonics（生殖腔收縮劑）預備，胎兒取出後注射。」

 

一聲響亮的啼哭，那是新生的禮讚，穿過層層的迷霧擊中他的神智。

 

「史蒂夫！醒來！是女孩！是你最想要的女孩！史蒂夫！」巴基的聲音帶著哭腔，不不...他的布魯克林黃金男孩，衝破風雪，穿越時光，挺過無數打擊的詹姆斯.布坎南.巴基.巴恩斯從來不哭...

 

「 **不要哭**...巴基.....」濕透的金棕色長睫似乎承載了無比的重量，終於緩慢的掀開。

 

這是他聽過最美妙的聲音，Alpha撲上去沿著氧氣罩對Beta的臉亂親一氣。

 

「老天....你是狗嗎？」 

 

「閉嘴！！小渾蛋！！你嚇死我了！」

 

「心跳正常，血壓正常，溶氧量正常，停止輸血，待命。」

 

艾蒂森抬首對他們點點頭，表示出血速度減緩，情況已經 **控制住** 。

 

「兩位，小公主來啦！」護士快速檢查過寶寶後稍微擦拭包起，放到史蒂夫胸膛上，此時底下醫生們還在繼續取出第二個寶寶。

 

兩位爸爸用驚奇的眼光看著這個折騰人的小東西，褐髮的女娃頭好壯壯，張大著嘴一副非常不滿的樣子，哭聲宏亮，對啦！平常鬧騰得最兇的八成就是她。

 

幾分鐘後，小海馬二號出世了，這次的啼哭聲像小貓般幼小，艾蒂森在他們倆期待的眼神下宣布，這是一個男孩！

 

「老天！我們有女兒跟兒子了！！」

 

「恭喜你們，詹姆斯，要來剪臍帶嗎？」先前情況危急，醫療團隊專注於取出胎兒跟穩定史蒂夫的狀況，現在二個寶寶都順利出生，孕體的各項指數也恢復正常，總算不負所望，艾蒂森也露出笑容。

 

機械臂不會抖，巴基很肯定，看著這個全身佈滿胎脂、濕淋淋羊水的小娃娃，Alpha沈著地一刀剪斷他跟孕體之間的連結。

 

剛脫離險境的金髮Beta充滿愛意地凝視著自天堂落至他臂彎的兩個小天使，跟姐姐一塊躺在他懷中的男寶寶聲音細弱，體型嬌小，似乎養分都給姐姐搶走，但醫生保證他很健康，女娃娃還沒張開眼，現在哭累睡著了，男娃娃只有剛脫離孕體時叫了兩聲，然後就一直很安靜，他有著短短的淺金色頭髮，唔！眼睛睜開了！那是....噢！ **噢** ！

 

史蒂夫漾出一朵笑花，抬首跟巴基交換了一個不可置信的眼神。

 

「他有你的 **灰藍色眼睛** ，我真不敢相信，老天啊！他真美！」

 

「上帝！」過多的喜悅衝擊著心靈，嘴角噙著笑意，巴基閉眼把臉埋進伴侶頸間，「我希望這意味著你女兒會有你的藍綠色雙眼？」

 

「或許？」史蒂夫側過臉吻吻他的額頭，「他們是我倆的混合體，這真是太棒了，不是嗎？」

 

這是雙倍的甜蜜與負擔，擁著他生命最重要的三個人，感覺像擁有了全世界，此時此刻滿溢的幸福感包圍著巴基，止不住的笑意從胃裡不斷冒出，上帝！如果說經歷了這麼多是為了這一刻，那麼這一切都值得了，這麼久以來，巴基第一次覺得上天是公平的，命運最終還是回饋了他。

 

巴基伸出手撥順史蒂夫凌亂汗濕的金髮，四目相對，凝視彼此眼中千絲萬縷的情意，沒有任何言語能形容此刻感動的千萬分之一，「謝謝你，史蒂夫。」Alpha的眼底閃爍著億萬光年的永恆。

 

「說什麼呢？」Beta溫和的藍眼柔情盪漾，「你個傻瓜，」一絲俏皮的笑意掛在嘴角，「還真是痛欸！下次你來生。」

 

「笨蛋！」

 

謝謝你從來沒有放棄我，謝謝你相信我，謝謝你牽著我的手，帶我找到幸福和自由， **謝謝你愛我** 。

 

 

END.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼...終於...隊長卸貨了，我也交差啦！！這幾天糾結著這一篇完結真是折磨人，今天Seb發了微博，好開心，他真是個超甜超溫柔的人，剛好這篇完結當作紀念啦～～感謝一路陪伴的小夥伴們，你們的心心、留言，都是鼓勵作者繼續前進的動力，期待下回再見啦！
> 
> ps.依照漫威的慣例（？）會有番外一篇～哈哈～要歡樂！要有肉（應該啦～）


	15. 番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 驚險的生產後...  
> 來一點傻萌養孩子日常。

艾蒂森曾經預言他不用擔心寶寶們餵養的問題，史蒂夫一度為此尷尬到不行，在經歷過之前那樣驚險的生產過程後，胸前傳來的吸啜力度只讓他覺得心存感激滿腹歡喜。

 

有些事情，知道與親身體驗那絕對是兩回事，史蒂夫一直知道男性生產有一定的風險，尚未分化時他曾因為對巴基暗戀的覺醒非常渴望成為Omega，（當時巴基已經確定是個Alpha。）那時住在同一條街上有個大他們幾歲的Omega男孩，人非常好，長的秀氣可愛，剛滿20歲就跟他的竹馬Alpha綁定了，但結婚不到一年就因為難產過世，連嬰兒都沒有保住，史蒂夫記得那個下著滂沱大雨的清晨，莎拉也去幫忙了整夜，回來時疲憊的對他搖搖頭，那個一夜之間失去伴侶跟孩子的Alpha悲愴的哀嚎整條街都能聽到，葬禮後那個Alpha就失蹤了，大家都說他受不了打擊自殺。（綁定的AO羈絆很強，失去另一半的人通常很難再繼續正常生活，除非有孩子可以寄託心緒。）

 

現代進步的醫學不知道挽救了多少生命，當然先前在手術室還是挺千鈞一髮的，史蒂夫再次暗自感謝即時給予他幫助的人們，願上帝保佑他們。

 

小海馬們在他身上躺了十五分鐘後，艾蒂森她們已經把生殖腔清理乾淨並迅速將開口密合，然後他們就被送回病房休息，等著進行第一次哺乳，當然他如果想直接用奶瓶餵配方奶也是可以的，不過既然有營養的 **免費** 寶寶餐，何必要浪費呢！（曾經歷大蕭條時代的老冰棍省錢觀念甩不掉。）

 

貝卡（沒錯他早就想好女孩要用他們最鍾愛小妹妹的名字來命名。）一醒來就 _急著_ 找吃的，眼睛都還沒張開，一張嘴就嘟嘟嚷嚷地尋找乳源，這個棕髮的小吃貨連練習都不用，（護士說很多寶寶剛開始會抓不到吸奶的要領，哺餵時最好能捏住胸部把乳頭"送"入寶寶嘴裡。）史蒂夫才把她的臉湊到胸前，還來不及動作，這小妞頭一偏巧嘴一下咬住乳頭老實不客氣地吸吮起來。

 

「哦！她很有 **天份** 。」護士挑挑眉用讚賞的語氣表示。

 

傳統上*新生兒跟雙親會單獨一室共處24小時，讓寶寶認準家長們的氣味，這期間儘量不與外人接觸，所以護士確認兩位新手爸爸沒有問題，寶寶也順利吃奶後就立刻退出病房。

 

沒多久嬰兒床那邊傳來一點微弱的聲響，喬伊（紀念史蒂夫的父親喬瑟夫）也醒了。

 

當你有一對雙胞胎同時嗷嗷待哺，你就會知道什麼叫做恨不得長出第二雙手。

 

「我可以自己來，真的，你幫我把他放好就好。」

 

巴基完全不理會史蒂夫的抗議，逕自抱著小喬伊靠到伴侶空著的右胸，撥開解鬆的病號服前襟，將兒子的小臉往那正在滲出汁液的紅嫩嘟過去。

 

自己抱著寶寶餵奶跟伴侶幫忙抱著寶寶吸奶只差幾個字，但實際上執行起來真有幾分羞恥，尤其是巴基靠的那麼近，目不轉睛地 _盯著那兒看_ ，灼熱的氣息噴灑在史蒂夫裸露出來的肌膚，Beta忍不住輕輕顫抖。

 

「別再動來動去，兒子都吃不到了啦！而且你女兒要發脾氣哩！！」

 

棕髮女娃皺起小眉頭，因為"乳源"挪動被干擾進食，小嘴一癟眼看就要 **發作** ，史蒂夫趕緊端正位置把乳頭塞回她嘴裡，小公主才滿意地繼續"埋頭苦幹"。

 

史蒂夫這下子不敢再亂動，乖乖倚著枕頭，兩手穩穩抱著女兒伺候，任由伴侶托著兒子擠在他右邊讓寶寶吸吮另一邊胸脯。

 

一手一個寶寶對他們來說自然不算什麼難事，巴基當然知道，只要幫忙把兒子放在史蒂夫曲起的右手，對方就可以搞定一切，但，上天明鑑，他當然 _才不會放過_ 這麼好的機會呢！

 

背靠枕頭，巴基自右後側貼著史蒂夫，舒舒服服地將下巴靠在伴侶肌理結實的肩膀，鼻間是Beta本身的芬芳氣味跟甜甜乳香混合而成的甘美氣息，眼前可見心愛之人線條優美的鎖骨，比以往任何時候更加豐滿堅挺的胸脯，散發著瑩白溫潤的光澤，還有...哦！這絕對可以稱為 **乳溝** 的玩意真是要命，（打死不能在史蒂夫面前講，肯定會惱羞成怒。）

 

Alpha感覺自己有幾分衝動，趕緊移開視線看向史蒂夫低垂的臉容，Beta輕抿豐唇注視小海馬們努力吸啜的模樣，充滿溫暖，那自帶聖光的神態，總讓他想到拉斐爾所繪的聖母子，那麼沈靜虔誠，上回他們在華盛頓國家畫廊見過一幅，不過，巴基很肯定他的Beta可比拉斐爾的模特美多了，瞧！那雙朝他望過來的含情雙眼，藍的令人迷醉。

 

他倆沈浸在這靜謐溫馨的氣氛，直到一個可愛的 **哈欠** 聲打破了無聲的魔力。

 

「噢～妳吃飽了？嗯？小乖乖，不再來點？我相信爹地 **貨源** 很充足喲～～」巴基單手托著小喬伊，空出來的右手越過寶寶，捏起史蒂夫被吃空而變得柔軟的左胸用濕軟的乳頭在貝卡嘴邊逗弄，女娃吐吐舌頭，撇過頭大剌剌地閉上眼，大有一副 _小姐我吃飽了要睡覺_ 的架勢。

 

「巴基！不要鬧，放開啦！你壓到喬伊了。」史蒂夫用左手拍開伴侶作亂的手，小心翼翼地在不挪動右半邊身體的狀況下抱起貝卡的小身軀，準備幫她拍嗝。

 

「我來吧！來，交換。」

 

兩人輕手輕腳地交換了手上的寶貝們，史蒂夫用右手環抱著喬伊，像抱著一顆橄欖球那樣讓他穩穩地躺在自己厚實溫暖的臂彎，左手愛憐地撫撫兒子覆蓋毛茸茸金髮的頭顱，這小傢伙的皮膚比姊姊更白，此時正鼓足了全身的力氣吸奶，小臉蛋都漲紅了，史蒂夫只覺得一顆心 **柔軟** 的一塌糊塗。

 

身旁傳來陣陣拍打聲，史蒂夫側頭望過去，他的Alpha讓女兒側坐在腿上，左手托著她的脖子，撐起下巴，右手拱起，正一下一下拍著她的後背，拍不到十幾下，這小妞就打了個大大的嗝，巴基將她豎起貼靠在身上，小臉趴在肩膀，邊輕哼邊拍撫著後背跟屁股，沒兩分鐘這小妞就瞇著眼睛睡著了。

 

巴基緩步移動到嬰兒床旁將他女兒慢慢放進小床，調整好側趴的姿勢，又輕撫兩下才收手回身對史蒂夫攤手眨眼，無聲示意： _看！搞定！_

 

「你什麼時候學會這一手的？我怎麼都不知道？」挑眉。

 

「嗯...當年幫忙帶蕾貝卡的時候？」

 

「認真的？我怎麼記得那陣子你的時間都花在棒球場上？」

 

「好啦！Youtube幫了大忙好嗎！現在網路上什麼都有啊！」巴基表示自己可是很認真在學習，然後露出得意洋洋地表情自讚第一次實施就成功。

 

史蒂夫不得不承認自己挺吃巴基那一套的，嘿！會帶孩子的男人 **迷人** 程度不輸會修理東西的男人好嗎？

 

「我的英雄～」Beta非常配合地在伴侶邀功似的索吻後柔聲稱讚。

 

「我愛你。」他們同聲互訴愛意。

 

此時夾在雙親之間的金髮寶寶扭動著身體吐出乳頭，咋咋嘴露出奇怪的表情。

 

「飽了？他好像吃得比較少？」巴基伸手按按史蒂夫仍然豐挺的右胸，跟被姊姊吃過之後變軟的左胸相比，明顯還有 _存糧_ 在內，史蒂夫一指戳上巴基腰側的軟肉讓Alpha趕緊收回不規矩的手。

 

在巴基的指點下，史蒂夫依樣畫葫蘆成功幫兒子把嗝拍出，但小傢伙雖然閉上眼了，卻硬撐著不睡，皺著小臉噫嗚著不知道在抱怨什麼。

 

「我看看。」巴基接過兒子放在肩上又拍了拍，突然聞到一股異味，哈囉！這小子 **臭臭** 啦！

 

身為新好Alpha，換尿布這活巴基也是好好見習過的，不過人的意志有時候實在玩不過老天的惡作劇，打開尿布的瞬間，這金髮小可愛就送了他親愛的爸比一份濕答答的大禮，堂堂冬日戰士就這樣措手不及地 _濺了一手童子尿_ 。

 

「啊哦哦 **哦** ！」

 

納悶超級戰士怎麼躲不過偷襲嗎？開玩笑！要不是眼明手快（用手擋住），被濺濕的可就是 **臉** 啦！

 

史蒂夫非常不客氣地對伴侶手忙腳亂一臉狼狽的模樣噴笑出聲，然後樂極生悲地抱著肚子唉了兩聲。

 

「 **嘶** ！可惡！」雖然有四倍的恢復力，但腹部被切一刀可不是兩三個小時就能完全復原的，事實上他現在已經能感到那種傷口組織癒合的癢癢，但肚子一用力（大笑當然會用到肚子。）整個下腹就會抽疼。

 

「叫你笑我！小壞蛋...你這傷過兩天就會好啦！忍耐一下吧！」洗了手，好不容易搞定兒子的屁屁，把換了乾淨尿布總算願意睡覺的金髮寶寶放到他姊姊身邊，巴基還是忍不住查看了下他的Beta，手術刀俐落切開後的傷口用美容釘固定，看起來乾淨整齊。

 

兩個寶貝都睡著了，折騰了大半夜的新手父父總算能喘口氣休息一下，病房裡有供陪床的家屬休憩的長沙發，但Alpha還是爬上床跟Beta **擠** 在一塊環抱著他，就像他們70多年前那樣，史蒂夫挪挪身體在巴基身上找到慣躺的角度窩上去，心滿意足地嘆了口氣。

 

「舒服嗎？」

 

「還不錯。」這顆 _人肉枕頭_ 他可是挺滿意的。

 

「這個...」巴基比了比史蒂夫胸前，「還好嗎？護士有說親自餵奶會比較累點，我們還是可以餵配方奶就好...」

 

史蒂夫一把抓下伴侶的手，「不會累，忘記我這身體是血清作用過的？I can do this all day。」

 

巴基噗哧一聲，「你確定這句話要用在這裡？」

 

「 _哼_ ！」史蒂夫在巴基胸前拱了拱，「是說....」

 

「嗯？」

 

「那個...右邊感覺怪怪的...」Beta不自在的扭動身體。

 

「？」

 

「就是....脹脹的....」捂臉。

 

「需要 _幫忙_ 嗎？」Alpha的語氣帶著微微壓抑的興奮。

 

超級士兵的聽力收穫一聲微弱的「嗯....」

 

「你想要我用手還是嘴？」巴基聲線低沉。

 

沒有等紅暈已經爬上臉頰的Beta回答，Alpha骨節分明的右手靈活的鑽進寬鬆的病號服直接罩上重點部位開始柔捏。

 

「嗯...有點硬塊，我先柔開再把它 **吸** 出來好不好？像上次那樣...我記得你挺喜歡的...」

 

 史蒂夫遮住臉低喘一聲，老天！用那種挑逗的口吻在耳邊呢喃這種話實在是太犯規了！

 

「閉嘴！...你快點！」

 

巴基低笑，「做這個可沒辦法閉嘴啊隊長....」

 

Alpha將病號服往上推，露出那團白皙...低頭吸吮正緩慢滴出半透明汁液的.......

 

.........

 

....................

 

然後........

 

然後......吸乾淨就 _睡覺了_ 啦！你們還想怎麼樣！？

 

 

END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *這個新生兒要跟雙親待在一起24小時是私設，大家別認真啊～


	16. 番外二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冰棍夫夫升格蠢萌父父後的育兒日常與岌岌可危的性生活...隊友神助攻啦！

**番外二 （上）- 育兒日常**

 

 _*產後-性生活*_  
_男性與女性相同，產後生殖器官及其它各系統需要6周至8周才能恢復，實際對同房的興趣，也要到第3個月才能明顯增加。而剖腹產因為有手術傷口，傷口恢復自然需要更多的時間，一般也建議三個月後再行同房。_  
_如果有哺乳，因為過高的泌乳素會抑制動情激素，腸道黏膜不僅較薄，而且較脆弱，缺乏彈性，故動作要輕柔。_  
_\-------ABO懷孕大全_

 

  
**第一週**

日後回想，史蒂夫對這一週完全沒有印象，只記得自己不斷重複三件事 - 吃飯、睡覺、餵奶，其他一切都很朦朧。

由於史蒂夫生產時的緊急場面，他們被艾蒂森要求住院一週觀察，史蒂夫的身體以一貫的速度快速恢復，四倍修復力讓他需要更多睡眠跟食物，而寶寶們不分晝夜的二小時就要進餐一次、每次超過半小時的哺乳後，激增的催產素也讓他昏昏欲睡，他的作息完全跟著二隻小海馬的生理時鐘運作。

因此，除了提供食物，寶寶們的其他照護都由心疼自家伴侶的Alpha一肩扛起，舉凡拍嗝、換尿布、洗澡、穿衣、哄哭鬧，一週後他們出院回家，Beta才發現他的Alpha已經進化成全能褓母啦！他甚至還學了一手寶寶按摩的技巧！

儘管如此，出院返家後，他們的育兒生活剛開始絕對是個災難，原本在醫院時吃飽就睡的二個天使，回到家簡直像是惡魔附身，尤其是喬伊，好像某種開關被打開，他無時無刻都在哭，尿布濕了哭、肚子餓了哭、吃太飽吐奶也哭，（你相信嗎？他就像人體噴泉一樣把剛喝下去的奶噴射出來！）、想睡覺時更哭，半夜醒來的次數更是頻繁到讓史蒂夫都想跟著哭了！

而雙胞胎們之間似乎有某種聯繫，只要弟弟哭，幾分鐘後姊姊也會跟著哭，二個超級戰士在這樣全天候的轟炸下精疲力竭。

「我總算知道為什麼會有產後憂鬱症了...」

在某次特別慘烈的夜晚後，史蒂夫跟巴基互相依偎著攤在客廳沙發呆看東方漸次亮起的天色，Beta突然有感而發。

「還好有你在。」史蒂夫側頭將鼻尖埋入Alpha頸窩，疲憊的閉上眼。

巴基安慰地輕吻Beta前額，「直到永遠，親愛的。」

  
最終，在艾蒂森好心的建議下，他們請了保姆法蘭*，有了她的豐富的經驗以及大力協助，他們總算讓寶寶們建立起規律的生活作息，這一對新手夫夫偶爾也能忙裡偷閒坐下來喝杯咖啡了（噢！史蒂夫還是不能喝咖啡！只能喝茶 - 而且是保養用的泌乳茶～）。

 

**二個月後**

如果當年史蒂夫分化成Omega，或許這就會是他過的生活 - 相夫教子。

若不是正在親身經歷，他不會相信自己對這件事情適應得多好，當然，有個完美的Alpha丈夫支持，對整件事情絕對有正面加分效果。

法蘭每天上午會來二個小時，讓他有機會喘口氣，出門購物或自己待一會，（史蒂夫發現這對他照顧寶寶們的耐心有很大的幫助。）

幾週前巴基就銷假開始回神盾上班，但他還是包辦了所有的家務活，甚至晚餐也不用史蒂夫煩惱，因為Alpha總會準時在六點回到家進駐廚房，套一句考森局長的原話，要是有人膽敢阻擋／影響冬日五點鐘的下班時間，那就只有等著被輾壓過去的份。

「巴克，你不用這麼...這些我自己準備也可以的...」

客廳裡，史蒂夫窩在單人沙發上，兩手環著寶寶們逗弄，一面對廚房裡忙碌的背影喊。

「別傻了，晚上六點到十點這段時間是最忙的，你哪裡撥得出時間煮東西？」

巴基說的是事實，照海馬們的作息，傍晚五點半左右吃完奶之後，就是玩樂時間，一直到洗完澡、吃最後一次奶之前，是不讓他們小憩的，這樣才能確保小傢伙們一覺到天亮！法蘭指點的這個技巧他倆一直忠實地執行，成效也頗為顯著，現在海馬們已經很少半夜傳召。

「好啦！快來！你應該餓壞了，我可憐的史蒂薇，讓巴基哥哥餵飽你吧～～啊～」

Alpha捧著奶油南瓜斜管麵，側坐在單人沙發的扶手上，吹了吹湯匙上還冒著熱氣的麵體，聲色併用地開始餵食他的大寶貝。

眨眨眼，這句話似曾相似，說這句話的人那雙深情的灰藍色眼眸一點也沒變，總是那麼溫柔的看著他，是了，這個場景早在八十年前的布魯克林就上演過無數次，那時的史蒂夫既驕傲又彆扭，既渴望對方的照護，卻又不願意對自己誠實，總是逞強地拒絕摯友的好意，或許巴基的臉皮就是在那樣經年累月的磨練下變成銅牆鐵壁的？總之，那時候巴基的成功餵食率大約是五五波。

經過了那麼多，現在的史蒂夫對巴基那些毫不保留的寵溺已經能坦然接受，隨著孩子們的出生，他更是放開懷抱盡情的享受Alpha無所不在的佔有跟保護慾。

 「你也吃啊！」

你一口我一口，夫夫兩人一面逗弄孩子，一面閒話家常，將這名為"愛"的晚餐在溫馨的氛圍下全部吃進肚子，也吃進心裡。

 

  
**三個半月後**

「等等！你的意思是說...是我想的那樣？」滿嘴的小甜餅還沒塞下肚，鷹眼的雙眼瞪的老大。

史蒂夫有點後悔提起這件事情了，如果不是巴頓帶著老婆孩子來探他跟寶寶們，而法蘭跟勞拉帶著孩子們把小海馬們用嬰兒推車推去公園散步，放他們兩個大男人在家裡"放鬆"，他也不會一時衝動想問這個問題。

「你有試過...？我不知道你們是不是有滾床單的暗語還是什麼的，你們有談過嗎？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，「暗語？我們之前都是...就直接...你懂的，現在就...感覺像回到我們之前剛確定關係的時候...」而且就像艾蒂森所說，生產完之後，他脫離了孕激素跟Omega動情激素的影響，又回歸到以往純正的Beta體質，少了香氣引誘Alpha，史蒂夫嘗試過肌膚接觸跟隱晦的詢問，但巴基彷彿木頭人上身一般完全接收不到信號，以往兩三下就燎原野火的激情不復存在。

「完全沒有反應？他看起來一點興趣都沒有？」

「嗯...他會抱抱親親我然後說...我去看看孩子！或者就直接道晚安...」幾次之後史蒂夫也不好意思再嘗試，於是就這麼拖著。

「老天啊！整整五個月耶！不對，照之前你們倆黏呼的程度，這麼久真是太不對了，我想想...巴恩斯...是不是被你上次急產嚇到了？」克林特邊搖頭邊摩搓下巴上的短髭。

確實有不少書籍指出，有一定比例的人觀看過伴侶生產的血腥畫面之後，對於把老二放進那裡產生心理障礙。

「上帝！我真不知道要怎麼開口...」難道要叫他說嘿！親愛的你是不是被我上次生產嚇到所以小弟起不來？但這不可能，拜託，巴基老是在他餵奶的時候盯著猛看，還常常幫他把多餘的部分吸出來，每次他都覺得快要擦槍走火，可巴基就...就是沒有再進一步的動作，史蒂夫幾乎要以為自己是不是對他失去吸引力。

「我覺得倒不是那個問題，」鷹眼換上一臉正色，「當年你剛找回他的時候不是也非常小心翼翼，這是一樣的道理，差點失去你跟孩子對他來說一定有不小的心理陰影，或許他把你當成玻璃娃娃不敢越雷池...別怪他，換成是我的話也會的。」

史蒂夫把臉埋入掌心，溢出一抹無聲的嘆息。

「嘿！這樣吧！你記得上次去梅西百貨買衣服？」

「呃...嗯？」

「我有個好主意...」巴頓的眼神閃爍著某種光芒。

「我不確定我想不想知道...」Beta喃喃。

鷹眼上揚的嘴角與眉毛機乎像娜塔莎那樣另人生畏。

 

 

同一週，星期五。

紅髮特工遞來一個挑釁的眼神。

巴基知道那意味著什麼，但他現在不想。

「來吧！你快把這些傢伙嚇得屁滾尿流了，要嘛來一場，不然就跟我談談。」環視四周已經被冬日教官特別訓練摔得七葷八素的學員們，娜塔莎滿臉 "別推託，你跟史蒂夫絕對有什麼不對勁，快從實招來。"

娜塔莎是他教過最好的學生，沒有之二，巴基轉轉脖子，機械臂的葉片自肩膀校正張合至手腕，最後活動手指。

儘管棕髮Alpha釋放出的威壓氣場足以讓場邊觀戰的群眾都感受到威脅，紅髮Beta不為所動。

第一回巴基用左手把娜塔莎甩出擂台，第二回娜塔莎成功使出了大腿絞殺，把巴基扳倒在地 - 兩秒。

血液在沸騰，脈搏快速地在耳膜裡轟鳴，體內嗜血的一面叫囂著要衝破而出，「今天到此為止。」金屬拳頭揍上娜塔莎那張美麗的臉孔之前，巴基放開她後退一步。

旋轉著暴風的灰藍色眼瞳對上興味十足的翠綠色雙眸。

「你失控了，為什麼？」

巴基跳下搏擊台，娜塔莎緊追在後，四周圍觀的特工們自動讓出一條路給他們倆。

大步走進更衣室，巴基倏地轉頭擋在門口，「妳要進來？」先前還充斥著火焰爆炸般的眼瞳現在冷得像冰。

「拜託，好像我真的會在乎這個，你知道你有的我也有吧？」紅髮Beta翻了個白眼。

巴基聳聳肩回身走進門內，裡面尚有三三兩兩在換衣服的特工，看到是冬日戰士跟黑寡婦，都很識相地迅速離開。巴基逕自走向開放櫃檯拿了大浴巾跟毛巾，隨便挑了一間淋浴室鑽進去。

紅髮特工抱胸倚在淋浴隔間外牆，「冬日，你得跟我談談，上次任務你用力過度的報告還沒交，今天又這樣，上頭已經在關注了，你是現役的美國隊長 - 他們不會容忍一個暴走的國家象徵...」

「娜塔...我不想談。」

「只有一個人能讓你失去控制，我以為你們一切都很順利？」

「........」

娜塔莎耐心的等待了幾分鐘。

「詹姆斯...逃避不能解決問題，這是你教我的。」

在花灑溫暖的水流下撸了一把頭髮，巴基仰頭閉眼，鼻間呼出無奈的嘆息，「我不記得有教過妳這麼追根究底。」棕髮Alpha停頓幾秒，試圖組織語言，「好吧.....史蒂夫...就...我們已經五個月沒...那個。」

「....」所以你老兄是慾火中燒無處發洩就是了。

「娜塔？」

「認真的？這算個什麼事？你們不是一直生活在粉紅色泡泡裡？」

「我說過我不想談。」就知道會是這種反應，所以他一點也不想說，巴基有些挫敗。

「是你不想，還是他不願意？」紅髮Beta從淋浴門板上探出頭來，收穫冬日戰士冷眼一枚。

「都不是...」巴基關掉水流，拿起一旁的大浴巾圍在腰上走出隔間坐在休息室的木製長椅上，將毛巾罩在頭上開始擦拭頭髮，垂下的織物遮蓋著他的臉龐，「那次生產他其實有傷到元氣，出院前主治醫師私底下跟我承認，以那時後的出血量，如果他不是超級士兵...在產檯上他昏過去後大概就醒不來了。」

巴基平直的聲線裡埋著一絲後怕，「總之，醫生有提到產後恢復期禁慾的必要性，尤其是他生殖腔受過損害更需要休息。」

娜塔莎發出理解的嗯嗯聲示意對方繼續。

「剛開始...根本不會去想那些，雙胞胎佔去我們所有的注意力，然後事情開始上軌道...史蒂夫他有...暗示過...」巴基拿下毛巾，抹了抹臉，「可那時候才剛過兩個月，離醫生說可以的三個月還有段時間，所以...」

「你裝傻？」

「對，我裝傻，後來他就沒再試。」

「現在已經過去四個月了，你沒主動？」娜塔莎挑起一邊眉毛。

「這就是問題，我現在白天不在家，他一個人要應付二個寶貝，晚上等寶寶們上床睡覺之後他都已經累得直接沾枕就睡了，我那裡下得去手？我又不是禽獸！」每天晚上寶寶們睡前看著史蒂夫給他們餵奶對巴基簡直是心理跟身體的雙重折磨，餵完奶史蒂夫就會去洗澡，由巴基接手做完拍嗝、換尿布跟哄睡的工作，每每等他從嬰兒室出來，史蒂夫都早已經睡到不知哪一國去了。

能看到冬日苦惱的表情，這次拷問真是值回票價，娜塔莎不動聲色地在心裡給自己暗暗點讚。

「可憐的Alpha，你打算怎麼辦？」

巴基沒好氣地橫她一眼，「妳不是最會出主意？不然我幹嘛告訴妳？」

紅髮Beta嘴角緩緩勾起一抹壞笑。

 

\-----------------  
*法蘭 - 影集天才褓母女主角。

\-----------------

 

 

**番外二 （下）- 蕾絲內衣Play**

 

鷹眼的提議實在讓人心動，史蒂夫內心掙扎了幾天之後還是上網去看了，感想：21世紀的男性內衣樣式還真是突破想像，還有就是網路購物實在是太方便啦！雖然用信用卡在線上刷卡付帳讓他研究了老半天，史蒂夫仍不得不承認這真是新世紀最偉大的發明之一。

下單隔天他就收到了包裹，拿著這個"作戰"用品，史蒂夫內心有種做了壞事的興奮跟期待感，拆開包裝紙，裡面一個質感很好的黑色紙盒，紙盒正中央印了一排小小的白色英文草體字，那排字的正下方則浮印著一隻典雅的金藍色相間的蝴蝶。

慢慢掀開盒蓋，史蒂夫屏住呼吸，實物比電腦螢幕上看到的更漂亮，他伸手輕撫柔軟的布料，想到要在巴基面前穿上這些衣物，他就忍不住心中悸動。

史蒂夫花了點時間準備這個，包括寶寶們的安排，巴基動向的掌握，還有他自己，這個身體跟懷孕那時候已經不一樣了，無法自體潤滑表示他必須先打理好一切，順利的話這會是好幾個月以來首次會有"真槍"到訪，想到巴基可觀的尺寸，多做些準備絕對是必須的，畢竟他們可沒有一整晚的時間來開拓。

12月初的紐約，氣溫已然很冷，室內雖然有空調，但還是得穿著長袖，只穿著今晚戰袍的史蒂夫審視著鏡中的身影，巴基會喜歡嗎？裸露在空氣中的皮膚一陣雞皮疙瘩，不知道到底是因為冷還是因為興奮。

六點鐘，門口傳來開門的嗑噠聲，巴基開關門一向都很輕柔，史蒂夫的胃不由自主縮了縮，最後再看一眼鏡中的映照，史蒂夫深呼吸抑制過快的心跳，暗暗給自己打氣。

「史蒂夫？我回來囉！」

將軟呢大衣掛進衣帽間，巴基從玄關往內呼喊，以往回到家時史蒂夫通常都已經在客廳裡跟孩子們玩耍，今天卻一反常態地寧靜，嗯！也不能說完全沒有聲音，客廳裡他們從古董店挖出來的留聲機正在播放著屬於他們那個年代的樂曲，紓緩的音樂聲讓他沒有在第一時間看到人的心情稍微安了些。

「巴基。」

站在客廳四下掃了一圈，正往臥室而來的巴基停在原處，他的Beta正慢慢從臥室門口探出身子，他穿著...

白色的真絲短袍，領口乖乖地交叉在胸前，隱約露出一點胸線，腰上打了一個漂亮的蝴蝶結，稍長的繫帶在露出的大腿旁飄盪。

這是....

巴基的咽喉滾動一下，目光不由自主停在史蒂夫短袍底下露出的那雙長腿 - 穿著白色絲襪。

「嗨！親愛的，歡迎回家...」史蒂夫白皙的臉頰浮著一層淡淡的粉紅，濃密的長睫眨動。

舔舔唇，這時候還搞不清楚對方的意圖那就是真蠢了。

娜塔莎一定會扼腕她的好主意就這樣夭折，不，或許下回再拿出來試試...這次他的寶貝跟他心有靈犀，而且搶先一步把問題解決了！不愧是身懷計畫的男人！

身後是單人沙發，巴基抱胸靠向椅背，嘴角勾起愉悅的弧度，灰藍雙眸直勾勾地盯著史蒂夫，不說話。

史蒂夫原本以為巴基看到他穿這樣會直接衝上來把他拆吃入腹，沒想到Alpha像被施了定身術般原地不動了，只是拿著那對大眼如狼似虎地瞧。

粉潤的紅唇微微都起，「你打算站在那邊看整晚嗎？」湛藍的雙眸危險地瞇著。

這麼快就沒耐心了？Alpha的笑容更大了。

「甜心，這真是最棒的歡迎回家，你裡面穿的是我想的那樣嗎？」

「你可以自己來確認。」手指在繫帶上繞圈。

「脫給我看，史蒂薇，給我看。」Alpha陡然低下的聲線如絲柔滑，帶著祈求與誘惑。

心跳加速，巴基在要求他做沒嘗試過的事。

不是指脫衣服這件事，從30年代到現在他們在彼此面前早就不知道脫過多少次，不管是幼時的毫不在意，情竇初開時的偷偷窺視，或是成年後在部隊偶爾幾次快速換裝的一瞥，抑或成為戀人之後每一次的坦誠相見，都不像現在這樣...想到要展露短袍底下的穿著...史蒂夫就忍不住要臉上發燒。

好吧！定定神，史蒂夫將手放在腰間的繫帶上，對深色頭髮的男人眨眨眼，那神情純真又魅惑，「你要先看上面還是下面？」

靠！玩真的？巴基強自按耐撲上去撕開那件貼在史蒂夫完美身軀上的白色絲質短袍的衝動，決定先看一開始就吸引他的部分。

Alpha微揚下巴示意，「下擺...對...手伸下去，寶貝，把那該死的衣襬拉上去點，讓我看看你的美腿...對...慢慢掀起來...噢！」

金髮美男隨著伴侶的話語動作，緩緩地將覆蓋在大腿中段的柔軟絲綢往上拉，一寸寸露出底下絕妙的景象。

巴基忍住一聲到嘴的咒罵！

史蒂夫將衣襬捲至腰部，修長緊實的大腿上半透明的白色絲襪與白色吊襪帶以小夾鏈結，白色吊襪帶往上延伸連結的地方被短袍遮住，小史蒂夫包裹在小小的一片絲質三角布料下，這件超低腰的內褲還有著荷葉邊蕾絲！底下突起的形狀引人遐想。

伴侶張口瞪眼說不出話的模樣讓史蒂夫有種小小的成就感，Beta決定再加點料，「喜歡嗎？要不要看看後面？」

沒有等巴基回答，史蒂夫放開捲起的衣料，慢慢轉過身軀，一邊將雙手抵在門上一邊壓低上身翹起臀部，絲綢柔軟順滑地緊貼在肌膚上勾勒出圓潤的線條，越過肩頭再瞥了巴基一眼，史蒂夫一手向後將衣襬撩至腰間露出渾圓的臀部，S型的的曲線妖嬈的像埃及獻祭天神的舞孃。

全程史蒂夫的視線都沒有離開巴基，那熾烈的眼神如野火燎原燒進巴基的血液，使其為之沸騰。

「看來你更喜歡這個？大兵？」

心跳的轟鳴聲蓋過一切聲響，短暫的讓巴基聽不見任何聲音，這是一件丁字褲啊！

腰胯以及陷入臀縫間的白色細線，更加凸顯出Beta細腰翹臀的好身材，更過分的是那隻在自己臀上放肆遊弋的手，如同粉蝶輕盈地在那白瓷般的肌膚輕輕滑過。

全裸跟半遮半掩的視覺效果是完全不同的，所有有老二的生物都會承認，蕾絲內衣的存在就是挑逗視覺，滿足那種拆禮物的驚喜感。

等巴基回神過來時，他已經不自覺地將手按在自己興致勃發的部位揉弄。

Alpha佔領意味濃厚的信息素瘋狂釋放，瀰漫在室內清冷的空氣中。

「史蒂薇...你...我真是太幸運了，寶貝，你真是性感極了！太漂亮了，再多來點？Yeah！我能就這樣看著你射出來...Fxxkkkkkk！」

巴基差點咬到自己的舌頭，因為滿面潮紅的金髮Beta撫摸自己的那隻手突然遛下去捏住並用力掰開一側豐滿的臀辦，露出那個 - 紅潤晶瑩，濕漉漉地，因為接觸到冷空氣而不斷收縮張合的小口。

那久違的迷人秘境散發另人心醉神迷的氣息，巴基知道史蒂夫生產完之後就已經恢復Beta體質，只有在完全動情的情況下肉穴才會呈現這種狀態。

那表示...他回到家之前史蒂夫就已經把自己準備好了。

這香豔的一幕對五個月沒吃肉的Alpha來說真的太過啦！「上帝！你要殺死我了！」巴基幾乎是從齒縫將這話擠出。

解開皮帶釦環與拉鍊划動的細微聲響在超級士兵的耳膜聽來無比清晰，下一瞬他撫在臀間的右手被拉開，連同倚在門板的左手一併被拉舉過頭用機械臂擒住，巴基滾燙的身軀緊貼在史蒂夫身後，將他整個人壓制在門上，Alpha已然完全甦醒的巨物直挺挺地戳在Beta柔嫩的腿根內側，灼熱的氣息噴灑在耳間。

巴基的肉手沿著Beta寬肩窄腰的曲線 愛撫而下，隔著絲質短袍，絲滑的觸感讓兩人同時溢出難耐的喘息，「Baby doll，我的性感娃娃，你對我太好了，這麼濕潤...唔...老天啊！我真想看你怎麼自己做準備的...想要我直接進來嗎？嗯？」靈活的右手鑽入垂落下來的衣襬撫上那令他為之瘋狂的挺翹臀辦，先輕輕揉捏兩下然後滑入臀縫用指尖在穴口打轉挑逗。

「Yeah ！請你...啊啊---」

那隻手在史蒂夫的後穴按壓幾下確認那甜蜜的地方足夠濕潤放鬆，修長的手指終於探進他的身體。

被壓制在門上的金髮男子隨著那根手指在後穴的抽插發出無聲的喘息，當他忍不住扭動屁股迎合那根手指的進出，巴基毫不遲疑地送進第二根手指。

太久了，他都快要忘記這種令人全身顫抖、腦袋發燒的感覺，被深深的進入，靈巧的手指按壓在前列腺上，刺激他溢出一連串高低有致的呻吟，「還要，巴克，再一根...嗯嗯嗯...是的，唔...」

三根手指撐開他，每一次進出都徹底摩擦著他的前列腺，原本就敏感的身體在久沒經人事的陌生感與第一次挑戰性感內衣的羞恥感交雜下，很快隨著巴基極富技巧的操弄嗚咽地攀上高潮。

「我還沒進去啊！甜心，這麼快就射了？還是像第一次那樣又緊又敏感，嗯？」Alpha舔吻Beta柔軟的耳垂，調笑的聲線低沈沙啞，塞滿尚未紓解的慾望吹進史蒂夫敏感的耳間，引起他一陣顫慄。

「混蛋，你故意的...明知道我...啊...」

剛剛讓他高潮的魔手退出濕潤細緻的甬道，往前隔著真絲內褲按住Beta射精後仍然挺立的老二緩緩搓揉，「嘖嘖...濕了這麼大一塊...蜜糖...你射的真多啊...」

金屬手鬆開對他雙手的箝制，下滑鑽進微微鬆開的襟口，罩住史蒂夫腫脹的胸脯，上下敏感處同時被攻擊讓還沈浸在高潮餘韻的Beta忍不住顫抖起來。

史蒂夫回頭索吻，任由巴基侵略性的舌尖掃遍他柔嫩的口腔，兩條同樣飢渴的舌頭捲纏住對方不斷磨蹭，激烈的熱吻發出陣陣的吸吮水聲，伴隨兩人從胸腔喉間溢出的悶哼與呻吟，充斥在整個空間。

金屬手在Beta豐彈的胸膛揉捏一陣之後巴基忍不住問，「你裡面穿了什麼？胸罩？摸起來不像...」

巴基的疑問提醒了史蒂夫，在情勢再度失控之前，史蒂夫掙開那雙作亂的大手，在巴基的懷抱轉身，雙手抵住巴基的胸膛阻止他往前傾身，「等一下....」。

「怎麼了？」呼吸紊亂、嘴唇濕潤、脹紅的臉龐上深邃的雙眼泛著慾望不滿的紅絲，一頭濃密的深色頭髮不知何時被揉弄得一團亂，被迫喊暫停的棕髮男人不情願地後退半步，但雙手仍然抵在門板上將金髮伴侶圈在臂彎中。

史蒂夫自己也沒有好到哪裡去，賁起的胸肌仍在激烈地起伏，寶石藍濕漉漉的雙眼堅定地看著他的Alpha，「我想讓你射在我嘴裡...」

「耶穌基督！羅傑斯！」是誰說美國隊長是國家道德標準的最後底線的？這個小混蛋！

小混蛋的眼中閃爍著挑釁的光亮，「射出來之後你還能操我嗎？巴恩斯隊長？」

巴基眯起雙眼，「你才是隊長...不過...這個挑戰我接受...」

「不，我是"前"隊長...」前任隊長輕輕推了推現任隊長，豐唇微嘟示意他往後退，「快點，法蘭九點就會帶孩子們回來...把握時間，親愛的。」

史蒂夫把他推向後倒進客廳沙發，接著退後兩步站在客廳中央，巴基才注意到茶几已經被挪到一邊，現在客廳中間有足夠的空間可以任他施為...

在Alpha灼灼的眼神下，金髮Beta慢慢解開在他們熱烈推擠親熱下仍然堅守陣地的蝴蝶結，把自己從那件柔軟飄逸的絲質短袍中剝離，將那副完美的肉體完全展露出來...

棕髮男子屏住呼吸，這絕對是在做夢，巴基想要跪下來感謝一切！全世界沒有人比史蒂夫.純潔無瑕.羅傑斯更適合穿純白色的蕾絲馬甲！看看他！

無肩帶的半透明全蕾絲馬甲緊緊包覆白皙無瑕的軀體，從胸口一直到肚臍，搭配超低腰的荷葉邊蕾絲丁字褲，露出史蒂夫狹窄的腰線跟人魚線，淺V字型的蕾絲襟口低低的覆蓋在漂亮的胸肌上，隱約可見紅嫩可愛的兩點。

「我的老天！娃娃，你太美了！如此完美，過來，漂亮寶貝，你的男人快要不行了，快過來。」

巴基的老二抽動著，興致盎然，Alpha一手撸動從鬆開的褲頭完全伸展出來的大傢伙，一手伸向史蒂夫做出要求的姿勢。

金髮男子向前一步滑跪下來將自己置於男人腿間，一手壓住巴基的腹肌，一手撥開他自撸的手，扶著根部將臉湊過去一口就將它含進深處，「啊操！史蒂夫！」

巴基溢出一聲綿長的喘息，頭顱重重後陷入椅背，一手與史蒂夫在他腹部上的手交握，一手輕輕摸著那頭柔軟的金髮，他沒有用力，只是摸著，然後隨史蒂夫不斷的含進吐出忍不住開始挺胯。

史蒂夫的口交技巧都來自於巴基的指導，這些指導完全是根據導師的口味來操作，一直以來他服務的對象也只有巴基，Alpha所有的喜好已經深深烙印在他的腦海裡。

巴基喜歡史蒂夫按揉他的陰囊，然後又深又快的吸吮他，最好能收緊嘴唇，快到的時候將他深深的吞進咽喉，讓最敏感的冠狀處享受咽喉的柔嫩緊緻，這會讓他爽的神魂天外，史蒂夫非常清楚，因為巴基也常常用這招對付他。

「史蒂夫！史蒂夫！Yeah...我要...」巴基反覆呼喊著伴侶的名字，強烈的壓迫感籠罩著他的性器，史蒂夫已經將他吞到最深處，整個人埋在他腿間，冠狀頭部被喉嚨緊密的包覆著，舌頭舔弄柱身底部，史蒂夫的咽喉忽然一陣急劇收縮，巴基立時激烈、毫不保留的全部噴射而出。

  
Alpha爆發的性息素像他猛烈射出的液體一樣又多又急，濃郁的幾乎令人窒息的攻擊性氣味讓Beta有瞬間的失神，差點被嗆到，怔愣間巴基又射出第二波，來不及嚥下的精液與唾液從嘴角溢出，順著柱身往下流淌，將那深色的毛髮弄得一團濕。

史蒂夫最後再吸吮一次頭部，放開的時候發出"啵"的一聲，被操得濕潤微腫的紅唇離開巴基的性器時還牽連著一絲白濁液體。

Beta跪坐在自己小腿上，濃密的長睫後水潤盈盈的海藍雙眼仰頭看著他的Alpha，一副得意洋洋的小樣兒，還伸出紅嫩舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，那一絲白濁斷開時往下滴落在Beta起伏的胸前，形成一幅淫靡絕美的畫面。

藍眼、紅唇、白濁，巴基在心中暗自哀號了一聲，被眼前浪蕩景象撩撥的性器又抽動了一下。

「甜心，我的寶貝，你真是神奇，無時無刻都能讓我感到驚喜。」棕髮男人握住Beta的肩將他拉到身上熱情的吻住他，金髮男子順從的張開嘴接受Alpha略為強勢的掠奪，巴基在他口中嚐到自己的味道，這讓一切都變得更加火辣。

激動的糾纏之後棕髮男子漸漸溫柔下來，放緩了愛撫的力道，貪婪的嘴唇叼住Beta紅嫩的耳垂輕吮。

「你喜歡嗎？」史蒂夫枕著巴基肩頭，在伴侶舒緩的挑逗中慵懶地提問，Alpha轉為和緩的松樹氣息包裹著他們，安全又舒服的感覺讓Beta懶洋洋地把全身重量放鬆在伴侶身上。

「喜歡？我愛死了！你的口活越來越厲害，差點把我腦子都吸出來了！寶貝。」

Beta扭動了一下，「我不是問這個...」

Alpha發出一聲輕笑，「什麼？內衣嗎？史蒂薇～史蒂薇～～你知道你有多辣嗎？這一身太漂亮了！」巴基在親吻間不斷發出讚嘆，同時一雙大手兵分兩路上下揉搓跨坐在身上的健美軀體。

不誇張，這真的是他第一次看史蒂夫穿這麼女性化的東西，Beta之前穿的那些孕期胸衣不算，基本上那就是束緊版的男性背心內衣，說他們古板也好，沒情趣也罷，就像他之前說過的，史蒂夫在他眼中穿什麼都很辣，他從來沒有想過伴侶會穿上這麼性感的裝束...

「老實說，這誰給你出的主意？」Alpha轉往金髮男子白嫩的脖頸間舔吮他的腺體。

史蒂夫從鼻間發出嗯嗯聲回應伴侶的吮吻，這兒算是他的敏感點，每次巴基啃吮腺體時他總會舒服得飄飄然，「唔...嗯？」

「我說...這個全套蕾絲馬甲，誰幫你出的好主意，我得好好的"酬謝"一下。」Alpha稍微發力把犬齒咬進Beta腺體，留下淺淺的牙印。

「嘶！嘿！」史蒂夫不滿的拍開他，「是克林特啦！」

「他陪你去挑的？」巴基的雙眼危險的瞇起。

「老天！當然不是！我自己在網路上買的！」

「當真？世紀老爺爺什麼時候也學會網路購物啦？」巴基打趣地蹭蹭史蒂夫的鼻尖。

史蒂夫不甘示弱反蹭回去，「不要小看你家Beta的學習能力。」

「哦！我才不會...我們家史蒂薇學習能力可是四倍驚人的強。」Alpha  
側頭又叼著Beta玫瑰花一般的唇瓣吸吮起來，靈活的舌尖再度敲開他的貝齒與伴侶的舌頭親密卷纏。

被吻的忘記回嘴，史蒂夫捧著巴基的後頸，手指捲著對方又長長許多的髮尾，將他拉的更近，兩人一堅實一豐彈的胸肌擠壓著，巴基不同溫度的兩隻手就沒有離開過伴侶手感極佳的圓臀，還不時沿著丁字褲的細線溜近臀縫按壓那秘處。

隨著金屬手指再度侵入，Beta的氣味逐漸濃郁起來，表示他已經足夠情動，現在巴基已經知道史蒂夫後來改變的氣味到底是什麼味道了 - 那飽滿的果實香氣是桃子，芬芳甜蜜的水蜜桃，一想到這個氣味是因為他而改變的，Alpha心中湧起強烈的滿足與佔有慾。

「史蒂夫...史蒂夫...」巴基喃喃著愛人的名字，再度揚起的性器抵在史蒂夫豐滿的臀肉間，緩緩滑動。

被Alpha的大傢伙磨蹭著，光滑堅硬的金屬手指輕柔地進出，早已充分潤滑、又剛剛高潮過的甬道忍不住收縮起來，「老天，巴基...拜託....」雖然金屬手指比一般指頭來的粗長，但一隻手指無法滿足Beta飢渴的小穴，他想要，萬分難耐的想要 - Alpha將那比一般尺寸粗長的性器插進來。

Alpha男性的性器本來就比其他性別傲人，雖然七十年前史蒂夫沒有見識過巴基完全伸展的傢伙，（他只瞥過休息狀態的小巴基好嗎！）不過他肯定九頭蛇的血清在巴基身上起作用的絕對不只是體能而已，想到剛剛才將那沈重炙熱、形狀完美的大傢伙含在嘴裡，更加深了Beta的渴望。

「再等一下，快好了，讓我...」棕髮男子誘哄著貼在身上胡亂扭動的火熱身軀，慢慢插入第二根金屬手指，一邊進出一邊將手指岔成剪刀狀將高熱緊緻的腸道分開，雖然先前已經用肉手三根手指開拓過，巴基還是有點擔心，他想要用金屬手指先將史蒂夫完全打開，但是這個小混蛋完全不配合...

失去耐心的Beta抓住Alpha的雙手壓制在腹部，抬起臀部主動將那根硬梆梆的性器抵在穴口，讓冠狀頭部微微陷入，那濕熱的小口含著頭部收縮，就像在親吻，僅僅是這樣就讓Alpha幾乎要丟盔棄甲，但巴基還在做最後的掙扎，「老天！史蒂夫！我不想傷到你...」

Alpha還有一絲清明的神智抓著主治醫師先前的警告，Bete男性產後恢復得好的話，腸道緊繃的程度會與第一次不相上下，也就是說產後的第一次等於跟初夜沒什麼兩樣...一定要充分開拓潤滑，而且要輕柔緩慢，不然會痛死。

但眼前人完全不理會Alpha內心的顧慮，金髮小混蛋睜著情慾朦朧的蔚藍雙眼挑釁地看著他，「你不會傷到我的。」然後就一鼓作氣往下坐。

「呃啊-------」巴基發出一聲窒息似的喘息。

「嗚嗯-------」史蒂夫又痛又爽的嗚咽同時響起。

史蒂夫還是沒能將巴基完全吞入，只進入一半的性器搏搏跳動著，巴基壓抑想要挺腰貫穿身上人兒的衝動，掐住史蒂夫一邊臀部的肉手用力到肯定會留下瘀痕，顯示Alpha的忍耐力正在接受殘酷的考驗。

史蒂夫沒有料到這個，（這人已經習慣懷孕期間類Omega的身體可以自體潤滑，完全忘記身為Beta會有多乾澀），他本想著自己潤滑過，巴基還用三根手指操過，應該不會有問題，但他沒想到超過手指能到達的內部因為太久無人造訪，緊緻的不可思議，圓鈍的頭部試圖撐開太過緊窄的秘徑 - 會痛，這就是卡在一半的原因。

Beta不由自主的縮緊，柔韌的大腿肌微微顫抖，一手與伴侶修長帶繭的手指緊緊交握，另一手扶著巴基寬厚的肩膀努力一寸寸將他沒入體內。

「還好嗎？放鬆，史蒂夫，放鬆。」巴基能感覺那高熱的內部緊密地纏上來，再往裡面移動變得艱難。

「你...太大...太多了...我不能...嗚...」這時說出這種類似求饒的話，對原本就充滿攻擊性的Alpha本能來說無疑火上加油。

巴基放開手中結實的臀瓣，伸手撫弄Beta豎立在他眼前、吐著前液的冠狀頭部，轉移史蒂夫的注意力。

跨騎在身上白皙無瑕的身軀受到強烈的刺激忍不住又收縮了內壁，巴基忍無可忍雙手掐住史蒂夫勁瘦的腰部將他用力往下壓同時跨部猛力往上頂，終於整根沒入那窄小的肉穴。

兩人同時呻吟出聲。

完全被撐開填滿同時迸發的快意與痛感讓史蒂夫繃緊了身子，接著就因為內部傳來的陣陣酥麻軟下了腰，修長的頸子無力的倚在巴基肩膀喘氣。

「操！你太緊！所以我說等一下...可惡...」巴基咒罵出聲，高熱緊窄的肉壁似乎還不能適應巨大的入侵物，拼命蠕動擠壓著想要將它排出，反而更刺激了Alpha的陽物越發腫脹。

兩人像情人樹雙臂交纏著緊抱在一起等待史蒂夫適應，「可以了，你動一動嘛...」巴基耳邊傳來伴侶撒嬌一般甜蜜的呢喃。

彷彿按下了開關，巴基緩緩律動的同時史蒂夫也配合著慢慢扭起腰臀，先是和緩的摩擦，漸漸地，被撐滿的甬道濕潤起來，先前塗抹進去的潤滑液隨著小幅度的戳刺潤澤了原先手指沒有抵達的地方，越來越多的腸液與巴基的前液讓兩人的交合更加滑順。

快感升高，史蒂夫扶著巴基的寬肩，雙腿發力開始上下起伏，又深又快地吞吐著伴侶粗大的陽物，巴基則是捧著史蒂夫的臀瓣，在每一次史蒂夫起伏的時候協助他抬起落下，兩人的動作越來越大開大闔，濕亮的淫液不斷從兩人交合處泌出，白嫩的臀肉拍打著堅實的大腿，啪滋啪滋的水聲與肉體撞擊的聲響交織一片。

巴基每一次的頂弄都擦過史蒂夫的前列腺又頂到內部最深處，史蒂夫每一次的起伏都緊纏著巴基的陰莖，舒爽的快感浪潮連綿不斷地拍擊著他們，兩人無瑕的合作將彼此往高潮推去。

史蒂夫無法抑制地發出一連串高低有致的淫叫，其中夾雜著巴基的名字跟許多的"Fxxkkkkkkk...."，依據經驗，只要操到隊長忍不住爆粗口，就表示他快要到了。

「舒服嗎？寶貝，你叫的真好聽，甜心，性感小貓，再叫大聲點，讓我聽到你，真爽，你太棒...太美，把我吸的這麽緊...」

「巴基！啊操！嗯...舒服...嗯...好舒服...啊啊！」

Alpha在Beta接近高潮時推了他一把，猛力頂弄的同時揉搓著史蒂夫漲成深紅色的漂亮陰莖，讓身上人顫抖地達到今晚的第二次高潮。

看著史蒂夫潮紅一片的臉蛋，猛烈的高潮讓他額角與背部都冒出了一層細密的汗珠，巴基沒有停下動作，一面繼續使勁進出伴侶炙熱纏綿的肉穴追逐著快感，一面托著史蒂夫的背部將他白皙豐挺的胸脯湊到自己嘴邊，毫不客氣的大力吸吮起來。

「嗯....別...巴基...這樣會...不行...巴克....嗚...」

仍在哺乳期的Beta感到胸前一陣快意，敏感的乳珠抽搐著湧出汁液，被吸吮著連帶底下的肉穴也再次緊縮蠕動起來，Beta最深處的內部打開了，不像Omega與Alpha性交時都能被幹到最深處，Beta的生殖腔必須在夠久夠爽的性愛中才會打開，這也是為什麼男性Beta受孕率偏低的原因。

Alpha感應到Beta體內深處的變化，性器更是昂然，「幹！史蒂薇，打開，我要進去...」

暌違五個月，再次感受到被緊密的甬道上下開口圈緊的滋味，從尾椎下一股爽的發麻的電流爬滿全身，Alpha嘶吼著往上戳刺，強烈的快感讓他沒能再繼續堅持，挺身將滾燙的精液注入Beta的生殖腔。

滿身大汗的兩人像抱著浮木的溺者一般大力抱著對方，下身因為結的形成緊密的連接再一起，此時沒有人想動。

「老天...太久了...我都快要忘記有這麽爽...」巴基還喘著氣。

史蒂夫發出同意的哼哼聲。

「答應我下次不要隔這麼久了。」

「什麼，我本來一個月就前就想...是你...」史蒂夫拉開兩人距離，海藍色的眼眸有些控訴的瞪著他。

「該死的，我就是個笨蛋好嗎？」巴基把人拉回來讓兩人額頭相抵。

「對，你個蠢蛋，害我以為你...」

「什麼？」

史蒂夫扭過頭去，咬著下唇睫毛顫抖。

「史蒂薇，怎麼了？告訴我。」輕捧著伴侶鼓起的臉龐，將他轉回來。

「......我以為你不再對我感興趣了...」史蒂夫自己都不相信他會說出這麽幽怨的語句，這一切都要怪誰呢 - 可惡的巴基。

巴基睜大雙眼，「耶穌基督！不！怎麼...史蒂夫，那是不可能的，我永遠永遠都對你"有興趣"，老天！我真的很抱歉，我不是故意...」

將金髮男子再度攬入懷中，巴基終於對他坦承原因，除了醫師警告的身體因素以外，巴基也承認史蒂夫的急產真的把他嚇壞了，「對不起，親愛的，如果我知道這樣會讓你胡思亂想，我絕對絕對不會這麼做的...」

「不要再推開我了...有什麼疑慮，我們可以說開，一起面對，好嗎？」史蒂夫撫摸巴基汗濕的髮尾，認真的對他說道。

「好，我答應你。」

「你保證？」

「我保證。」

Alpha傾前將Beta拉進一個深情款款的吻，烙下他的保證。

「我愛你。」

深邃的灰藍眼眸鎖住清亮的寶藍瞳眸，兩人相視而笑。

「對了，我想到一件事。」

「嗯？」

「你沒戴套還進來成結了，我們上次是不是也是這樣懷上的？」

「！！！」

 

END.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蕾絲內衣play的靈感來源：  
> http://m.imgur.com/xWvyvA9?r  
> 畫這圖的Kurosawa太太超棒，膜拜一下～
> 
> 對於ABO這一對其實還有很多想寫的，So...番外隨機掉落～


	17. 番外三 愛的習題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 之前寫給Steve的百歲生賀文 - 冰棍夫夫的養娃日常

嬰兒總是很香，又香又軟，這世上最奇妙的生物。

巴基說不準自己更愛他們哪一個更多些，當他看著喬伊 - 這個金髮的小傢伙幾乎是小史蒂夫的翻版 - 既使他再怎麼哭鬧、吐奶、半夜不睡，都無法減損他無限膨脹的憐愛在心中發酵，而每當他把貝卡抱在懷裡，那雙藍綠色的大眼以及與他最愛的小妹妹蕾貝卡如出一轍的笑咪咪圓臉，總能擊中他內心最柔軟的那一處。

史蒂夫對他的評價是對的，這兩個傢伙真的會被他寵壞，無可救藥的，巴基躺在屬於他與史蒂夫的大床上，兩個寶貝正安穩地睡在他身上 - 他們應該睡在自己的小床裡的，但是不！

十個多月大的雙胞胎活潑好動，精力旺盛。要搞定他們晚上安睡總要費好一番功夫，巴基搞不懂史蒂夫是怎麼做到的 - 總之他現在頭很大 - 貝卡總是有辦法爬出嬰兒床（他發現喬伊會心甘情願地給姊姊當人肉墊子，巴恩斯家專屬的運動神經大概都被貝卡遺傳去了，這小妞踩著弟弟，兩三下就能把自己翻出圍欄，但喬伊就不行，）在喬伊第三次因為額頭被卡在欄杆而哭泣、在嬰兒床外的貝卡一起跟著哇哇大哭之後，冬日戰士高舉雙手投降。

撈起兩個寶貝回到他們的臥室，在四十分鐘愉快的飛高高、咕唧搔癢和摔角遊戲之後，兩個寶貝終於精疲力竭的斷電了，喬伊像一隻小貓一樣捲在在他的右手臂彎，小嘴咬著自己左手拇指，時不時還吸啜一下，貝卡則毫不客氣地佔據了巴基胸前的好位置，趴在巴基肚子上枕著厚實的胸肌，隨著規律的呼吸一上一下，好像那是某種搖籃一樣睡得一臉安祥。

夾在兩隻熱烘烘的寶寶中間，嗅聞著嬰兒特有的奶香，超級戰士也抵擋不了睡意的襲擊，拉了拉毯子將孩子們跟他一塊蓋好，閉上眼睛沉入了夢鄉。

「你又讓他們爬上床了？」溫潤的嗓音在耳邊響起，比常人高溫的身體暖洋洋地貼在身後。

褐髮男人從喉間滾出像大貓一樣的咕嚕聲，眼睛還閉著捨不得睜開 - 他累了 - 24小時陪伴兩隻電力十足的小鬼可不是容易幹的差事，做24小時的任務可能都還容易些，他開始佩服他家Beta了。

海馬們滿八個月時，已經能很好的吃下大量的副食品，史蒂夫也順勢漸漸退奶，偶爾產出的寶貴奶水則成了雙胞胎嘴饞時的小點，餵奶的時間減少了，美國隊長也正式歸隊，但暫時還是以日常訓練跟後勤任務為主，每天早上褓母來看著孩子們，史蒂夫會跟巴基一塊出門到神盾，中午史蒂夫就自己先開車回家，接手下午的照顧工作。昨天，史蒂夫在睽違將近兩年後第一次出外務 - 那種需要國家標誌出面的公關型任務一向不是冬日戰士擅長的 - 考森對於史蒂夫終於能夠回歸美國隊長的職務簡直是感激涕零。

髮梢被輕輕的撥弄，前額傳來柔軟的觸感，低低的輕笑聲跟若有似無的熟悉香氣圍著Alpha，他感覺胸前沈甸甸的重量變輕了，沒過多久，臂彎裡的溫度也消失了。

屬於幼兒輕柔的咿呀聲響起，「噓噓...小壞蛋...乖乖的，繼續睡...」

巴基能在腦海裡描繪出兩顆金毛互相依偎的模樣，不像貝卡只要睡著就雷打不動（除非弟弟在哭），喬伊睡得淺，只要一移動他就會醒來，但史蒂夫對付他已經得心應手，總是很快就能把他哄回去。

Alpha翻了個身躺平，伸展了一下被孩子們擠著，不敢亂動而僵硬的背脊，床的一側陷了下去，彈簧床有節奏的彈動，毯子被拉開，屬於他家Beta的氣息包圍了上來，史蒂夫挪動著，四肢像樹懶抓緊樹幹那樣纏住他的丈夫，金色的頭顱找到他慣枕的那個位置，用臉頰蹭了蹭之後滿足地嘆了口氣不動了。

「幾點了？」

「嗯...快兩點。」

「這麼晚？任務順利嗎？」

「老樣子，危險度不高，就是有點遠，」Beta打了個哈欠，「回來前去了東尼那邊一趟，我有發訊息給你，十點多的時候，你可能睡著了。」

十點多...那時他們剛剛結束親子大戰，巴基顧著弄兩個寶貝睡覺，都沒注意手機。

眼睛睜開一條縫，巴基往下瞄去，床頭小燈昏黃的光線下，史蒂夫金色的短髮支棱著，微紅的臉蛋，呼吸吐息間還散發著淡淡的酒味，Alpha動了動眉毛，除了阿斯嘉德的蜜酒，應該沒有什麼酒類能讓他家Beta在騎著哈雷吹了半小時的夜風後還酒氣不散的。

「索爾來了？」

「嗯？」

「你滿身酒氣啊！還騎哈雷？這可不太好，隊長。」巴基食指點了點那泛紅的顴骨。

「我又沒醉...」埋在Alpha頸窩處的Beta不以為意，隨後打了個哈欠。

說謊，這傢伙酒氣一上湧就想睡。

「想你們了...嗯...寶貝們有乖嗎？」

「乖～」

「你呢？又一邊玩復仇者一邊帶雙胞胎？」嗅著Alpha散發清爽松香的腺體，Beta在對方的頸窩間拱了拱。

僅管老被史塔克嘲笑他們是百歲老人，他們平常的活動跟喜好也確實比較 "上個世紀" ，但巴基在恢復期迷上了電玩遊戲（原本巴基就對科技類的東西很著迷。）沒人知道他還偷偷參加了電競，史蒂夫有一陣子好說歹說都不能把他從電腦前面拖走，孩子們出生後巴基已經很久沒有摸電腦，上個月鷹眼說起EA新出的復仇者系列，又勾起了電玩老小子的遊戲心，結果被史蒂夫發現他把貝卡放在雙膝上，一邊抓著搖桿盯著螢幕打Boss打得正起勁，棕髮小妞躺在爸爸盤起的大腿間，自己雙手抓著奶瓶認真喝著，一雙滾圓的大眼也目不轉睛地看著螢幕上五光十色的影像。（史蒂夫不在家孩子們討奶喝時巴基就給他們喝配方奶。）

「欸欸！只有那一次好吧！」Alpha瞇起眼抗議了。「你還不是...不要以為我不知道你把他們兩個當啞鈴在家裡做重訓！」

史蒂夫露出標準八顆閃亮白牙的笑容，「上次巴頓夫妻來看雙胞胎時克林特提到的，我想說還蠻適合的啊...」

人家說男人帶孩子...真的跟女人帶孩子天差地遠，這兩位又都沒一個是Omega，男人特有的粗線條在這方面完全嶄露無遺。

夫夫兩人針對把孩子當電玩小夥伴還是當健身小夥伴哪個比較誇張互相爭執了一番，最後講不過Beta的Alpha把伴侶掀翻壓在身下攻擊他腰間的軟肉，結果就是折騰到天光漸亮才終於相擁休息。

 

*************

 

「啊噗！咑咑...安咕搭噗...吧！」

棕髮女娃在紅髮女人手中嘰嘰咕咕，與Alpha爸爸如出一輒的灰藍色大眼骨碌碌地打轉，對著眼前艷麗的特工露出無牙的可愛笑臉。

「哦！是轟...就是這樣...誰最可愛？嗯？對咩...就是妳，對不對？啾～～～嗯～嘛！」一人一娃玩的不亦樂乎。

巴基挑起一邊眉毛，黑寡婦也會有這種溫和的表情，原本對著手抱兒子的伴侶猛拍的手機默默的轉向。

「詹姆斯...不要偷拍...」鏡頭裡的紅髮特工瞇起雙眼。

夏日正好，微風徐徐，他們帶著雙胞胎到中央公園的草地上野餐，無巧不巧遇到結伴出來溜達的瑪麗亞跟娜塔莎。

瑪麗亞跟山姆有約先行離開，（這兩人最近開始約會了。）娜塔莎表示閒來無事嚐嚐巴恩斯特製三明治也不錯，於是就這樣，史蒂夫抱著喬伊站在湖邊對著一池的白鵝野鴨指指點點，前紅房子師徒倆閑散地半躺半坐在野餐巾上看貝卡在草地上亂爬。

「你們最近還不錯？」

褐髮Alpha歪了歪頭。

「巴頓在吹噓他出的主意讓你們重歸性福美滿...」

「娜塔莉亞，妳想說什麼？」

「只是想知道你們比較喜歡哪個點子。」

紅髮女子揚起眉頭。

兩人互相凝視半晌。

巴基轉了下眼珠。

「賭金多少？」

得到答案的紅髮女郎展露的笑容燦爛堪比艷夏陽光。

 

*********************

 

好幾個月前史蒂夫聽從巴頓的建議穿了性感內衣，讓他為之瘋狂。那之後他們的性生活又再次活躍了起來 - 甚至比史蒂夫懷孕前還要更加火辣 - 他也把娜特之前提供的點子忘得差不多了。

說實話，直到紅髮特工將黑頭髮的物理學家拖過來面授機宜，巴基都還不太敢相信，默默掃了一眼滿臉尷尬的班納博士，據說這個"服務"還是黑髮Alpha想出來的...真是人不可貌相，嗯...

總之，是時候實行這個‘好主意’，順便，史蒂夫的生日到了 - 這傢伙真正成為字面意義上的百歲老人啦！

 

復仇者大樓，晚上九點四十分。

最後再檢查了一遍，

吧檯ok

音樂ok

潤滑劑ok

娜塔利亞推薦按摩油ok

史塔克出品Beta專用小玩意ok

再看一眼鏡子裡的倒影，也ok

「星期五，」巴基呼喚人工智能，「隊長現在在哪？」

「羅傑斯隊長離開會場，正在向電梯移動。」

「海馬們呢？」

「狀態，熟睡。」

很好，本次任務確認達成率百分百。

兩分鐘後。

「巴克？」

不尋常，整個樓層的氣息。

美國隊長，AKA，剛剛離開專為他舉辦的百歲誕辰慶生會現場，尋找他半路失蹤的另一半。

這是....

蔚藍的眼眸捕捉到坐在吧檯旁獨自飲酒的深色頭髮男人。

Beta的心跳逐漸加快。

昏黃的燈光下，流瀉音樂的小酒館，穿著中士軍服的巴基。

為了配合這次慶生會，史蒂夫也穿著1945年版本的美國陸軍上尉的軍綠色正裝。

一切彷若重回咆哮突擊隊成立那晚。

灰藍色的大眼轉向他。

Alpha深色微捲的短髮有些凌亂，嘴角勾起成巴基.巴恩斯式的淺笑，軍裝領口不規矩地敞開，軍級牌銀色的鍊子若隱若現，襯著小麥色的肌膚更顯誘人，頸間露出的腺體像在對他招手，屬於Alpha清冽的松香散發在空氣中。

史蒂夫屏住了呼吸。

他從來沒有提過，他發現自己真實心意的那一刻。

八百年前他就愛上那個褐髮的男孩，但是一直到那一刻，他才真真切切領悟非他不可。當他在阿札諾那個實驗台看到巴基，仍然活著的巴基，排山倒海而來的情感被壓抑在急迫的危險與後續的戰鬥之中，隨後是一連串的行軍、照顧傷患、擬定計畫，回到軍團緊接著是無休無止的開會、報告。

一直到他們聚集在熱鬧的小酒館，褐色頭髮的Alpha噙著布魯克林小王子的微笑，眼中閃爍著驕傲與掩飾不住的喜愛之情看向他時，史蒂夫才發現自己是多麼害怕，如果...再也看不到這個表情，再也看不到這張意氣風發的臉，他該怎麼辦？

史蒂夫的心跳得如此激烈，當所有人眼中看的是美國隊長這個健美的軀殼，只有巴基.巴恩斯，那雙灰藍色的眼瞳看到的是史蒂夫.羅傑斯一如既往閃耀的靈魂。

在那麼多年後，他們都經歷了那麼多之後，巴基竟然重現了那一刻，無比珍貴的那一刻，史蒂夫終於發現這個深色頭髮的Alpha對自己的重要性大過一切的那一刻。

「終於忙完了？隊長。」略為沙啞的嗓音刷過耳膜。

一向辯才無礙的金髮Beta想要回幾句俏皮話，喉嚨卻像堵著棉花，回憶在腦海裡翻騰，胸臆間滾動的浪潮往上湧進眼眶讓視線一片朦朧。

「史蒂夫？」認真融入情境中的Alpha敏感地察覺事態並沒有依尋計畫進行，而他準備取悅的對象似乎...呃啊！被他弄哭了！

慌忙跳下高腳椅，巴基衝到伴侶身邊扶住他，「怎麼了？史蒂薇？哪裡不舒服？」雙手捧著史蒂夫的下顎，凝視他半掩的顫動長睫...「看著我，寶貝...你不喜歡我穿這樣嗎？」

不！我超級喜歡！

「巴克….」金髮男子哽咽一聲，投入丈夫寬厚的懷抱，將臉埋在巴基頸窩處，他伸長雙手用盡力氣緊抱這個他生命最重要的人。

我是多麽愛你啊！

巴基揉揉他的後背，發出噓聲溫柔地哄著他，「嘿 - 別這樣，我們家羅傑斯啥時又變成愛哭鬼了？該不會是...懷了三寶？」褐髮男子打趣。

哼了一聲，史蒂夫抬起頭，對他的Alpha皺了皺鼻子，「很難說，搞不好就真的中。」

褐髮男子故作苦相逗得他不禁破涕為笑。

「詹姆斯.巴恩斯，你在打什麼主意？」稍微拉開兩人的距離，史蒂夫眯眼打量自己的丈夫，特別穿成這樣還安排了場景，孩子們應該也被他打點妥當了，如此大費周章可不會只是想跟他喝喝小酒敘敘舊吧？

「只是想....有沒有榮幸請羅傑斯隊長跳支舞？」

身著中士制服的男人做了個誇張的邀請姿勢，四十年代的旋律悠揚迴響，史蒂夫遞給他一記有些高冷的白眼 - 就像七十年前每次巴基拖著他上舞廳時，那個小小的史蒂夫會對他做的那種 - 然後，他笑了。

「就這麼想虐待腳趾，嗯？」史蒂夫挑起眉毛對巴基搖了搖頭。

「別擔心，金髮甜心，交給我，巴恩斯中士會讓你宛如置身雲端。」褐髮Alpha歪頭露出一個壞笑。

或許身為冬兵的漫長時光奪去了詹姆斯.巴恩斯曾擁有過的搭訕技巧，但沒能剝奪他只要面對史蒂夫.羅傑斯就油嘴滑舌的本能。

嚴格說起來，注射過血清之後，史蒂夫從未有機會能探究他的舞藝到底有沒有因為靈巧性的提升而改善。那時巴基曾提議要教他 - 為了跟佩姬定下的那隻舞 - 然而史蒂夫意識到自己其實只是為了讓某人嫉妒才衝動做了那個約定，巴基的興致勃勃反而讓史蒂夫很是沮喪，總是找各種藉口推託，更不要提冰凍醒來後，他根本沒有心情從事這一類的活動。

他終於了解為什麼當年那些女孩對巴基的邀舞總是雀躍不已，即使只是被他擁著，慢慢跟著輕緩的旋律晃動，看著那雙含情帶笑的眼眸，嗅著他清爽的Alpha氣息，沒人能不暈茫茫。史蒂夫發現這具身體確實很能跟得上節拍，看來巴基保住了他的腳指頭。

察覺懷中的金髮Beta變得放鬆，巴基開始轉他，左轉、右轉、前進、後退、再轉。宛如一隻翩翩粉蝶圍繞著褐髮男子展翅起舞，他旋轉，再旋轉。

最後微微喘氣下腰仰倒在棕髮Alpha堅實的臂彎裡。

他才發現他們都在笑，如此年輕，神采飛揚，充滿活力，奇怪他們竟然從未試過這個。

他們就維持那樣一個傾身一個下腰的姿勢，相視而笑。

「生日快樂，我親愛的百歲男孩。」

巴基低頭給了他一個漫長綿密，溫柔多情的吻。

然後在他來不及抗議時把他攬到肩膀上扛進了臥室。

當然，這只是整個漫長夜晚的開始。

在褐髮Alpha用按摩精油塗抹過他全身，以力道適中、極富技巧的按摩手法把他伺候得舒舒服服，飄飄欲仙，在他手裡先到一次之後，他會用右手溫柔緩慢的打開他，再用左手強硬有力的操弄他，讓他再次高潮，然後拿出史塔克專門設計給他的玩具 - 這時候史蒂夫已經失去了拒絕的力氣 - 讓有些敏感的前列腺接受細緻的震動與酥麻的電流，他會開始掙扎，撲騰得像尾離水的美人魚，第三次之後他只能喘息，呢喃著別再來的求饒話語，這時候巴基會把他抱到浴室，讓他泡在暖洋洋的熱水裡，把那具白皙紅嫩的身體清洗乾淨。

但，巴基知道這還不夠 - 哦是的，這個貪心的小妖精，非得要Alpha的結才能滿足 - 他會把史蒂夫壓在浴缸邊緣，緩緩地進入他，即使被操得酥軟無力，金髮Beta還是會扭動腰臀迎合身後的男人，發出沙啞誘人的呻吟，那被刺激過度的通道翻湧著熱潮纏綿地絞緊，乞求著終極的痛快。

於是他會給他，給他所有的一切，深深嵌入，身體到靈魂，永不分離。

 

最後的最後，史蒂夫會在7月4日午夜之前拿到他真正的生日禮物 - 梵谷的星夜 - 來自紐約現代藝術博物館。

 

*************

 

「你怎麼知道我會喜歡巴頓的主意還是小娜的？」

「相信我，Baby doll，我知道，我了解你。」

好吧！確實他的Alpha選的沒錯。

隔天他們的餐桌上出現了一個裝著3000美金的信封。

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前寫Other World的時候又提到了這一對，又勾起了我的ABO心，順便再摸一發番外三ccc


End file.
